Worlds Beyond
by TFP Shadowstalker98
Summary: Kyliera is a girl from our world, but is brought to the Earthland after a tragic event. Now she is part of Fairy Tail and is helping the wizards through the different battles that is thrown in their faces Till suddenly her true past started to unravel. And how is Acnologia connected to her? Follow Kyra as she spends time with Team Natsu AND The Thunder Legion. Gajeel x O/c later on
1. Endless

**Hello, this is my first time posting a story on Fanfiction. I know that this chapter is short but the rest will be longer. I'm hoping that everything turns out alright. If you have a suggestion please feel free to leave a comment or PM me, but plz no flames, again I'm new to this.**

 **Rated M for cursing, gore, and sexual talk/ activities (that won't be happening till later in the story though)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, except for my OCs.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter One: Endless**_

The rain came down so heavy that I could barely see two feet in front of me and it was so loud that all I can hear is the many seemly endless drops of water splashing onto the abandon like street and buildings as well as the roaring thunder. I am so soaked, like I just walked out of the ocean and onto the beach.

Pain. Agonizing pain all over my body. From the cuts and scrapes- right to the gunshot wounds, one on my left thigh, one on the back of my right shoulder blade, and one that actually went through my right side of me... But I kept on pushing forward, hoping to find a place where I could get medical help.

But then this heavy ass fucking rain started right when I stepped into this abandoned town. There had been dark clouds and a ton of thunder and lightning for the past hour and a half, but then suddenly the sky seemed to open up and rain started pouring down on me like a fucking waterfall.

The water washing off the dried blood that seemed to nearly cover me. But that didn't stop the blood from seeping through my wounds, heavily flowing out only to get washed down to the ground.

I was still on the sidewalk trying to decide which direction I should go, but I have no idea which direction the buildings are at nor the street, I had my left hand up over my eyes trying to block the water from blurring my vision anymore than it is but I might as well be looking up towards the sky cause I can't see a thing in front of me. My right hand desperately trying to slow the blood on my side.

A flash of light lit up the sky above me but that still didn't help me as all it did was made the rain look like a solid dark grey curtain around me for two seconds before it was back to being dark, not a second later I jumped a foot in the air as a loud clap of thunder roared in the sky like a dragon so loud that the ground shook violently beneath my feet. _I need to find shelter quickly!_ I thought to myself as I stuck an arm out as so I don't run face first into anything and slowly started walking into the direction I was already facing. _Please let be the direction of the building so I can finally get out of this damn rain._ Slowly one foot in front of the other I limped in hopes my out stretched hand will come in contact with the bricks.

But my luck seemed to have ran out as I suddenly stumbled off the sidewalk, I gasped out in pain as I tried to regain my balance but my attempt was for not as I ended up falling hard to the ground. Ophf. _Ow, that fucking hurt a lot._ I thought as laid there trying to catch my breath, the rain now pounding hard on my back. "Well I guess now I know where the street is, so now all I need to do is turn around find the sidewalk and get to the buildings. Can't be that hard, right?" I said to myself, sucking in a pained breath as I stood back up on shaky legs and slowly turned towards the sidewalk, but before I was able to take a step forward I started to hear a strange rumbling sound mixed in with the rumbling of the rain and thunder.

"Huh?" I tried focusing my hearing on it and I could tell that it was slowly getting louder and it was then that the bad feeling I felt earlier today came back stronger. _Somethings not right, I need to get out of here NOW!_ I thought but right before I could even _start_ to attempt to run towards the sidewalk, not caring about the pain I was in nor if I tripped or not, the strange rumbling sound got so loud that it sounded like an engine, and It was when I looked to the left where the sound was coming from and a small dim light that everything seemed to go in super slow motion. I gasped as my eyes widened in horror. _That can't be right. It's impossible to do in this weather!_ Was all I could think before I was suddenly struck with an incredible force that sent me flying in the rain filled air.

An excruciating pain flared throughout my body before I heard a loud and sickening crack.

I heard the loud screeching of tires right before my body impacted the hard wet ground like a rag doll.

 _No, this can't be happening to me? Not now... Why can't I move?_

I couldn't breath. And it wasn't until I felt myself choking on something liquidy did I know why. But it was _thick_... Blood. _My_ blood. I gargled the thick red substance, desperately trying to get it out of my mouth. But more keeps coming up, and the rain isn't helping at all.

But then My body soon started to felt numb as gave up and I laid there and stared up at the rain and lightning filled sky. _So this is it. This is how my life ends. And to think that I was gonna survive this war. To find my family and friends again, if they survived that is... But I guess I won't be able to now._ I thought as my vision started to get hazy and static-like like a TV. _I wonder what will happen to me, to my family and my friends? Where will I end up going?_ I wondered as I felt my body get warm despite the fact that I'm soaking wet.

A golden like light seemed to appear high above me. _This is it, there's no way I could come back from this now._ The golden light seemed to grow brighter until it filled my vision. _Please everyone, be careful. At least I was able to save a few of ya'll. This is goodbye, for now._ This was my last thought before everything turned black...

* * *

 **Well that was a bit gruesome... So there seemed to be a war going on in her world and she was able to save some of her family and friends, but unable to save herself.**

 **Next chapter will have her meeting someone before going to another world, and I think we all know what world that would be. *winks***

 **But until then, Shadowstalker, Out!**


	2. Unfinished Life

**And here's chapter two. And it's a lot longer than the first one.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, only my OCs.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two: Unfinished Life**_

My body suddenly felt warm and weightless.

"Awaken young Kyliera." I heard a deep but gentle voice that somehow reminded me of Alpha Trion from the show Transformers Prime.

My vision was a bit blurred when I opened my eyes but it cleared up quickly and my eyes widened in shock when I found myself floating in the air, to which there was nothing but bright gold all around me.

"Where am I and who are you?" I asked out loud as I looked around for someone but all I see is the gold.

"I am Secado, the Spirit of Life and you are here because it was simply not your time yet, you still have a lot to accomplish before it is your time." The voice replied as my eyes sparkled in hope.

"So I can go back to my family and friends?!" I asked excitedly.

"I am afraid that cannot be arranged for your body is unable to support life anymore." He said in a gravely saddened tone and I couldn't help but gasp at that information. _So I won't be able to see my family ever again!_ I thought to myself as a tear slid down my cheek.

"So if I can't go back home, then where am I going to go?" I asked.

"You will be given a chance to continue living in a different world, a world you may know all to well, they will need your guidance." The voice said as I looked upwards towards where it sounded like the voice was coming from.

"Where will I be going then?" I asked in wonder and curiosity.

"You will be going to the world known as Fairy Tail, where you will be there to guide the wizards and help them on their quests." I couldn't believe it, I am going to Fairy tail, all this time I had dream of going there and becoming a member of the Fairy Tail guild and now that dream will become reality.

"So i'm guessing i'm going to be a wizard then. what kind of wizard?" I asked.

"You already know the answer to that question young one, now it is time for you to join them and live on." He said as the air around me started to shimmer and my body started to glow golden before I was suddenly enveloped by a bright light.

"Farewell Youngling." And that was the last thing I heard before everything went black...

* * *

I gasped loudly as I shot up into a sitting position breathing deeply as my head snapped left and right. Blinking several times when I realized that I was in what looked like some sort of infirmary, there were beds lined up on the right side of me and on the opposite wall in front of me with curtains in between each of them.

For some strange reason I couldn't remember much of the conversation I had with the Spirit. _Where am I? And why does something feel off for some reason?_ I thought as I looked towards the window to my left.

I couldn't exactly see what it looked like outside so I started to push the covers off of me when I noticed a hand mirror on the bedside table. Curious I picked up the mirror and brought it in front of me, only to freeze in shock.

I blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. _What the hell ! Am I finally losing my mind?!_ I mentally screamed.

My once mid-back length wavy brown hair was now dark blue that wend down pass my butt, a bit thicker and wavier than before. And my eyes what used to have been a green hazel are now a bright emerald. My skin seemed to be a bit tanner than it was. I brought my other hand up to my face before realization dawned to me. Not only did I look different, but so did my surroundings. Looking up and around my surroundings I saw that everything looked animated, or rather _Anime._

That's when realization hit me like a bullet train.

"I'm in a anime. But how and which anime show did I end up in?" I asked myself as I placed the mirror back on the table and slowly stood up. As I walked towards the window I noticed that I was wearing the same thing I was before.

But my mind was too occupied to notice the tall blond muscular guy leaning by the door watching me curiously.

As I stood in front of the window I looked around to see if I recognized any of the surroundings. I seemed to be on the second floor of the building as I looked out at all the people crowding the streets going in and out of shops and restaurants. This place seemed familiar and it wasn't until I looked out farther that I spotted a huge church like building and my eyes widened when I realized that that wasn't just any building.

"The Kardia Cathedral? If I'm seeing that then that must mean that I must have gotten transported from my world to Magnolia."

That is when I was able to remember that conversation with the Spirit, but it also wasn't till then did I finally sense something behind me.

My body stiffened when not only did I sense something but also _smelled_ something. Or rather someone, though i'm not sure how i'm able to actually smell someone unless they have such a terrible oder but who ever it is didn't smell bad at all. _But Still,_ _I'm not alone..._

Slowly I turned around towards the door and my eyes widened when my emerald eyes met with dark stormy blue eyes. Tall. Blond spiky hair. Muscular. Lightning bolt like scar over right eye.

My breath got caught in my throat when I realized that I am standing across the room from non other than the famous Lightning Dragon Slayer , Laxus Dreyar.

He was wearing a dark yellowish button up shirt, dark pants, and had his black jacket wrapped around his shoulders. He had been leaning up against the frame of the closed door just... looking at me with...curiosity?

I would have thought he would be scolding or glaring or flat out being suspicious at me but he wasn't which was strange. I couldn't seem to move as I was still completely frozen in shock.

 _Holy Shit , not only am I actually in the Fairy Tail world but i'm standing right across from Laxus!_ I mentally fangirled.

I don't know how much time passed until I snapped out of my trance when Laxus cleared his throat. I blinked a couple time before remembering how to breath again.

And it was then that I suddenly remembered that Dragon Slayers have very sharp hearing and that I had also been talking to myself.

"Um, how long have you been standing there?" I asked the blond guy already knowing the answer.

"Since before you woke up." He says as he pushed himself off the wall and took several large steps towards me sorta slowly probably as to not startle me. Even though I knew that was gonna be his answer it still kinda surprised me

"Oh. Really? Wow. Do you happen to know how I ended up here in this room?" I asked him as I also started to walk towards him. We meet in the middle of the room about 2 maybe three feet away from each other. Now I was able to get more of what his scent was like, which was like a rainy day. I liked it. I had to look up a bit since he was taller than me, I was 5'9 and he looked to be about 6'3 maybe 6'4.

"I was the one that found you and brought you here." He said and I blinked in surprise. Now i wasn't expecting that.

"Wait, really? W-where was I ?" I asked a bit afraid to know the answer.

"Yeah, I found you a couple blocks from the Cathedral in an empty ally around midnight last night, you were unconscious and I was gonna just take you to a doctor on that side of town till I noticed a envelope with you that was addressed to Fairy Tail, so I brought you back to our infirmary." He explained as he gestured to the room we are in now.

I just stood there wide eyed when he said that he found me in an dark ally and I realized that if he hadn't found me then I could have been taken by some dark guild or dangerous criminals. He basically saved my life.

"Hey, you alright?" his voice snapped me back to reality and suddenly I jumped towards him and wrapped my arms around him burying my face in his broad chest as tears started to flow from my eyes as everything that happened to me in the last 24 hours came crashing down on me in flashbacks.

Laxus slightly gasp and grunted in shock from the impact of the hug and I felt him stiffen up for about a 30 seconds before I felt his arms wrap around me and held me close.

I'm surprised that he would actually return the hug but right then I didn't really care, I just needed someone to hold onto.

"T-Thank y-you for find-ing me, something bad c-could have happened i-if you h-hadn't." I said with shaky breaths and I felt his grip tighten slightly and felt him rest his chin on the top of my head.

"Your welcome." He whispered. so for the next several minuets we stood there embracing one another and I couldn't help but feel completely safe around Laxus.

We were so into the hug that neither one of us heard the door open and a very short old man walked in.

"I see that she is finally awake."

Both Laxus and I jumped in surprise at the sudden break in silence. _And it was peaceful too..._

We broke our hug and turned towards the voice we heard and instead of me looking up like I had to do with Laxus I found myself looking down at the small form of the Fairy Tail Guild Master Makarov. He was dressed in a white T-shirt with the guild mark on it, orange shorts and jacket, brown pointed shoes, and what appeared to be a blue and orange joker hat or something on top of his head. He wore A kind and gentle smile on his face as he looked up at me.

"I am glad that you are awake. How are you feeling my dear?" He asked me and I tried to muster up a convincing smile before replying.

"I'm fine, just a bit drained , nothing to worry about." I don't think my smile was convincing enough because I barely saw the masters own happy smile turn into a sorta sad knowing smile.

"Do you mind if I ask you a couple questions?" Makarov asked.

"No, go ahead."

"I guess I should start by asking what your name is." He said as he motioned that I could sit down.

I went to sit on the nearest bed and surprisingly Laxus came and sat on my left while the Master jumped up on the bed in front of me.

"My name in Kyliera but everyone calls me Kyra or Shadow."

"Well Kyra, it's nice to meet you. Now, do you know who I am?"

How the hell am I suppose to answer THAT!? Do they know i'm from another world or something. I was about to say no when I recall Laxus saying that he found a envelope with me for Fairy Tail when I was found, maybe the spirit sent that .

So I guess there's no point in lying , I just hope that they don't end up all hating me for it.

"Yes, you are Makarov Dreyer, Guild Master of Fairy Tail here in Magnolia." I said as said Master hummed as though he was thinking before reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out what seemed to be an opened envelope and it wasn't till I saw the words 'To All of Fairy Tail' did I realize that it must be the letter Laxus said was with me.

But before he handed me the envelope he asked me one more question.

"Do you know who he is then?" He asked gesturing to the blond man sitting next to me.

I turned my head to look at him as he did the same to me and still no sign of any negative emotion. I couldn't help but smile softly at him.

"Laxus Dreyer, grandson of Makarov Dreyer and son of Ivan Dreyer. S-class wizard and leader of the Thunder Legion... And I promise not to tell anyone , but you are also a second generation Lightning Dragon Slayer." I said and watched as Laxus' eyes widened in shock as well as Makarov's and before either could speak I told them several of the names of those that are part of Fairy Tail, excluding Lucy , Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Pantherlily, and Juvia.

I had a feeling that Lucy hasn't showed up yet.

"This is a letter that was found with you, I figured that you would like to see it." Gramps said as he handed me the envelope and i took it from him, I can feel both their eyes watching me as opened the letter and started reading it.

 _To the wizards of Fairy Tail,_

 _Her name is Kyliera ( goes by Kyra) , she can be a great ally and can help guide you through the future. She has been through a lot so please don't pressure her for answers, she will give them to you when it is time to. She has an incredible power within her that can be very helpful. Just give her time to adjust to this world for she is not from here, but another world that is very different from this one._

 _Secado (Spirit of Life)_

I layed the paper on my lap and closed my eyes taking a deep breath before releasing it.

opening up my eyes I looked at the Master.

"So, does the rest of the guild know?" I asked gesturing to the letter in my lap and he nodded.

"I just came back from reading the letter to them, they are very curious about you as am I."

I sat there deep in thought. Damn, what am I suppose to say? What should I tell them?

Well I know that I can't reveal future event for that could throw off the entire timeline. Hopefully I can explain that to them and not have them hate my guts by the time Phantom Lord attacks.

Sighing I looked back at the master.

"Alright, where do you want me to start?" I asked as He hummed in thought for a moment before he spoke.

"The letter said that you are not from this world. Where are you from?" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I suddenly got a flashback of all the rain and thunder before I was hit.

I didn't notice Laxus flinch beside me before looking at me with wide eyes, Makarov however did and gave his grandson a questioning look before looking back at me.

"I am from a world much like this one, however my world has absolutely no magic whatsoever. If I remember correctly my world is referred as 'Middle Earth'. Even though there is no magic, we have developed a lot of technology that allowed us to work and get through life." I reopened my eyes.

"In this world there are lacrama screens that streams live videos and perhaps movies too. My world has something similar to that, we call those televisions or TV's for short, you could watch movies and shows that are 30 minuets long, there were millions you could watch. Most people that watch TV sees them as nothing but entertainment, fiction. But then there are the very few people such as myself that see all those movies and shows as gateways to other worlds and dimensions."

I looked up at Makarov. "This is one of those worlds that we are in now. One of the shows I have watched back in my world." I smiled. "Don't let this go to ya heads, but in my world this show is actually called Fairy Tail."

I chuckled as the masters face changed to that of shock and surprise. I turned to look at Laxus and his face was the same as his grandfathers.

 _Wow, it's not everyday someone can shock the hell outta Laxus._

 _"_ So does that mean you know the future?" Laxus asked me.

 _Wellllll, here goes nothing._ I thought as I nodded to him.

"Yes I do, but just so you know I am not sure how me being here will affect the timeline. I assume the major events will still happen though. I just need to be careful to not change anything to drastically for that could change something as bad as someone getting killed when they were never suppose to. So please, please don't hate me when something bad ends up happening or someone gets injured, I promise they will be alright. It is best if everything plays through, but I will help guide all of ya'll and I will try to give you a heads up so you aren't taken by surprise. Key word 'try'." I explained looking down at the letter in my lap with a sad smile before I felt Laxus shift next to me and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up to see him slightly smiling down at me.

"Don't worry, we understand and so will everyone else." Laxus said and I looked to Makarov to see him nodding in agreement. I smiled back at them grateful for their kindness.

"Thank you so very much for understanding, at first I wasn't sure how you would treat me after hearing about what I know, but now that I know ya don't hate me gives me confidence about being here." I said and I felt Laxus slightly squeeze my shoulder in comfort.

It's strange how kind he is to me, he was never kind to anyone in the beginning, not that i'm complaining or anything.

"Child, if you don't mind me asking, how did you cross over to this world?" I stiffened when I heard the master ask that question. I didn't really expect to be asked how I got here, I don't know why I thought I wouldn't be asked.

I couldn't help but remember what I went through. It wasn't until I felt Laxus' hand rub circles by my shoulder blade did I started to relax some before taking a deep breath and glancing at the letter that's still on my lap.

"I died." I said softly as tears started to blur my vision.

I was able to hear both men gasp quietly at the.

"Instead of moving on, the Spirit of Life Secado came to me saying that it was not my time. I could not return to my home for my body was unable to support life anymore, but I could however cross over to another world that I knew, so here I am." I explained as a tear slid down my face and fell onto my hand.

I continued looking down until I saw a hand lay over mine and I looked up a bit to see Makarov standing in front of me with a look of sympathy. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing down my eyes as I felt Laxus pull me into his side.

I brought my hands up to me face as I used all my will power to not start sobbing even though I really _really_ wanted to. Laxus held me against him as Makarov laid his hand on my knee.

For five minuets we stayed like that before I was able to force myself to calm down, to which I knew as soon as I'm alone I will most likely breakdown, but for now I need to keep it together.

I took a couple of deep breaths before I felt the master pat my knee and Laxus slowly release me from the side hug.

"Your not alone Kyra, we will all be here for you." Laxus said as he stood up and offered me his hand. I wiped the tears from my face before taking his hand with a small smile and stood up.

"He is right, you are not alone." Master said and a big smile appeared on the old mans face causing me to giggle.

"Thank you, for everything." I said smiling.

"Your Welcome dear. Now if you are up for it, the others would like to meet you." The old man said and I nodded.

"Alright, follow me." He said as I followed him to the door while Laxus followed behind me.

As we were walking down the hall I decided to ask the master a question I've been wanting to ask.

"Hey, Master Makarov, I have a question."

"Yes?"

"I would like to ask you if I can join Fairy Tail?" I asked a bit nervously.

Now that i'm thinking about it, i'm not sure how much magic abilities I have, Secado had said that I already know what magic I possess. So if i'm correct, that would mean that I would have several of the magic abilities I have always wanted back in my world then.

"Well of course, we would love to have you in Fairy Tail."

On the outside I am smiling like an idiot, but inside i'm doing flips and cartwheels and screaming out in excitement. _Holy shit he said yes! I'm gonna be apart of Fairy Tail!_

"Thank You so much Master, this means a lot to me." I said in excitement and I could barely hear Laxus behind me chuckling.

As we got closer to the area I could hear a huge commotion and I could instantly tell that it is a fight, especially since I can hear Natsu, Gray, and Elfman yelling at each other.

I smirked when the master released a loud sigh and grumbled something about 'freaking rambunctious monsters' and 'never gives me a break'.

Master and I walked up to the railing while Laxus went to sit in one of the chairs and put on his sound pod. I turned towards him as he nodded to me before I turned back to see that Cana, Gray, Loke, Elfman, and Natsu were about to unleash their magic on each other while everyone else were fighting.

The master then jumped on top of the railing before jumping down using his magic to grow into a huge black beast.

 **"Will you fools stop bickering like children!"** He growls out in a deep voice that sent a chill up my spine.

"HE'S HUGE!" Lucy exclaims as she looks up at him in shock. _Hell yeah he is!_

Everyone else just froze in mid punch, kick, or throw, and I almost laughed out loud when I heard a single cough within the frozen crowd.

"Oh i'm sorry, I didn't know you were here master, I thought you went to check up on the guest." Mirajane said as the master looked down at the white haired girl.

"DID YOU SAY MASTER!?" Lucy yells out.

 _Ohhh yeah, so don't pull a Natsu._ I thought before I saw Natsu standing with both fists on his hips laughing as if he had just won a epic battle. Dummy.

"Man, talk about a bunch of babies. Looks like I won this round-" Annnd splat goes the Natsu.

Lucy squeaks when the master slams his foot down on Natsu and I had to cover my mouth to keep myself from laughing, though I glanced behind me when I heard a slight chuckle from the lightning mage.

 **"Seems like we have a new recruit."** Makarov says turning his attention to the Celestial wizard who freaks out saying 'Yes sir!'.

Lucy watches in utter shock as the master dramatically changes back to normal.

"Nice to meet you." He says smiling up at the blond girl while she looks at him in complete disbelieve, and I'm up here trying me hardest not to laugh at her.

"He's tiny! This little guys really in charge here!?" She asks Mira.

"Of course he is. Allow me to introduce the Fairy Tail Master Makarov." She answers cheerfully.

Suddenly the master turns to where I am before jumping and flipping towards the railing.

I fell back in shock when he ended up slamming his back on the railing while upside down before quickly standing on top of it. Clearing his throat he turned to the members gathering downstairs.

"You've gone and done it again you bunch of cluts, just take a look at all the paperwork the Magic Council sent me this time! This is the biggest pile of complaints yet!" He says while holding a stack of papers.

"Have you lost your minds! All you kids good for is getting the higher ups mad at me!" Everybody looks down in shame as the master is shaking in anger.

"However-" I smirk as he lights the stack on fire.

"I say the heck with the Magic Council." He says with a smirk before throwing the fiery stack, prompting Natsu to jump in the air and catch it with his mouth.

I breathed out a laugh as I watched this play out.

"Now listen up, any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason right? Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power, it is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It should take over your being and come pooling out of your soul. If all we do is worry about following rules then our magic will never progress. Don't let those blow hards on the council scare you. Follow the path you believe in."

I smiled wide at his words.

"Because that's what makes the Fairy Tail guild NUMBER ONE!" He exclaims as he threw up the guild sign that Laxus started when he was a child.

Everyone, including myself, copied Master Makarov's gesture and started cheering while I just started laughing.

"I also would like to announce that we are not only gaining one, but two new members of Fairy Tail. One being the girl that came in with Natsu, but also the girl that we found last night."

 _Damn, already?_ I thought as I stood up and walked over to Makarov, but not before glancing at the blond sitting behind me who nodded in encouragement.

I walked over and stood beside the Master, but started to lose courage when everyone's attention was suddenly on me.

 _And this is why I never did any acting or choir. I don't know how to deal with being the center of attention._

I was able to muster up a small smile as I looked at everybody. The master leaned towards me a bit.

"Do you want me to explain to them what you told Laxus and I so you don't have to repeat yourself?" Master asked me quietly as he glanced at me.

"Yes, thank you." I nodded to him and he looked back at the crowd of people.

"As most of you know, this here is Kyra. The world she came from is much like this one but has no magic at all. She is here because something terrible caused her to not be able to live in her world so she was able to come to a world she knew of and knew the future of. However, for everyone's sake she will not reveal the events of what will happen nor the outcome, though she will be able to help and guide us all. Do not pressure her for answers, like what the letter said, she will tell you when she is ready." He looked at me, I mouthed a thank you to him and he gave me a nod.

Taking a deep breath I looked to the members below me.

"I must let you all know that there will be a lot of good times as well as bad in the future and as much as I would love to change the outcome of a lot of them I cannot for if I do it could throw off the entire timeline and I wouldn't be able to know what will happen nor the outcome. So please, Do not hate me when something bad ends up happening. But I will say this, if everything plays out like it's suppose to then everyone will recover and will stay alive, because if I change something then someone could die when they were never meant to. So if nothing else, I just ask that you all don't hold me against anything." I explained as they all seemed to be thinking and whispering to themselves which caused me to be even more nervous as I gripped the railing harder.

Then suddenly a voice yelled out making me jump. "Don't worry, we'll still like to have you part of Fairy Tail, you'll still be part of this family!" Natsu yelled flashing me a big grin and thumbs up while Happy bounced up beside him yelling 'Aye'.

"Yeah, like they say, the more the merrier." Levy smiled from between Jet and Droy.

"It'll be kinda nice having some more girls in this place, there's way to many boys." Cana smirked with a mug of beer in her hand.

I couldn't help but smile when everyone started smiling and welcoming Lucy and I.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder and I looked to see Master Makarov smiling at me.

"If you go to Mirajane she can get you the official Fairy Tail guild mark where ever you want and in any color you want." He gestured to the white haired girl behind the bar.

"Alrighty, thank you Master." I said as I went to the stairs, looking back to Laxus I saw that he was giving me an encouraging smile and nod, I returned both before walking down the stairs.

Everyone was smiling, patting me on the back, and welcoming me as I when to Mirajane.

Lucy and I ended up laughing when we got to the counter at the same time.

"Lucy. It's nice to actually meet you." I held out my hand to her and she shook it.

"It's nice to meet you too Kyra, I can't believe we're gonna be part of Fairy Tail!" She says excitedly as her eyes sparkled.

"Well, isn't this nice. I'm glad you both chose Fairy Tail. Now, i'm guessing your ready to receive your guild marks?" Mira asked us as she brought out the magic stamp.

 _A whole lot less painful than getting a tattoo thankfully._

I let Lucy get hers first, and as soon as she got her pink mark on her hand she ran off towards the request board where Natsu was. Chuckling when she yelled at him for getting her name wrong.

"Now, where would you like yours and what color?" I already knew where and what color I wanted my mark.

"Forest green on my left shoulder please." I watched as the color changed from pink to the green I wanted before she placed the stamp on my shoulder, and I felt a small tingling feeling for just a moment before she removed the stamp leaving the mark on my skin.

 _Amazing, I'm now an official Fairy Tail member._

"Thank you Mira." She smiled brightly before continuing bartering.

I almost screamed when the Master suddenly jumped onto the counter next to me. He smiled at me bringing up his mug of beer Mira just handed him.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Kyra. You are now part of our family."

"And i'm glad to be part of this wonderful family gramps." I smirked before walking towards the Request Board where Natsu, Happy, and Lucy are.

"Hey guys." I said as all three turned to me.

"Oh hey Kyra-"

"What! You get her name right but mine wrong!? Not cool!" I laughed as Lucy got mad at Natsu again but he just ignored her.

"So how does it feel to be apart of the best and strongest guild in the world?" Happy asks me as he uses his wings to get eye level with me.

"It feels great, I was actually wondering if I could tag along with you when ya find a job?" I asked the boys even though I know that the three of them will be going the Mt. Hakobe to save Macao.

"Hey yeah, that would be great." Natsu says before he and Happy went back to searching for good jobs while Lucy and I went over to the counter and sat down on the stools.

"It's manly to welcome two beautiful ladies to Fairy Tail!" I laughed when Elfman sat down next to Lucy, the poor girl had no idea how to respond to the big brute.

"Thanks Elfman, You the man!" I said as I gave him a wink and a thumbs up. He grinned at us before getting a beer from Mira.

Lucy and I sat there for about ten minuets just talking until I heard the voice of a Little boy next to me.

"How come my dad has not come back yet?" The small form of Romeo asks Master.

"Mmm your starting to work my nerves Romeo. Your a wizards son, have faith in your father and wait patiently for him." He says to the boy and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"But sir, he told me he'll be back in three days. And He's Been Gone For Over A Week Now!" The child exclaims.

"If I remember correctly he took the job on Mt. Hakobe." Master pondered to himself.

"That's right, it's not that far from here, so why won't someone go look for him?" The boy asks in fear for his fathers life.

But the Master apparently wasn't in the mood to deal with the child cause he ended up yelling at the child to go home and wait.

Well that ended up causing little Romeo to freaking sucker punch the shit outta the master before running out the guild crying while yelling he hates everyone.

"That's gotta be tough." Lucy says from beside me.

"I know it sounds like the Master doesn't care, but he really is worried." Mira said and not even a second later Natsu slams his fist into the request board out of rage.

I sighed as I watched the fire dragon slayer snatch his stuff and storm out of the hall while Nab started yelling at him.

I heard the master sigh beside me.

"This doesn't look good master, you know how he can be. I bet he's on his way to Mt. Hakobe to save Macao." Nab warned.

"When is that kid ever going to grow up?" A guy next to Nab asked.

"Who knows, going after Macao isn't going to do nothing but hurt his pride."

"Remember Neb, we cannot choose another's path. Just leave him be." Master told the two men.

"Why did Natsu get so upset?" Lucy asks.

"Probably because him and Romeo have a lot in common, think he sees himself in Romeo." Mira explains to Lucy.

I was debating on whether to go with them or not. I want to go, but it's also gonna be hella cold up there and all i'm wearing is a Grey tank top and dark blue jeans.

If i'm going to go with them then i'm gonna need a jacket, but who am I going to ask that will have one.

I thought hard about who might have a jacket with them even though it's July 4th in the middle of summer. Wait a second, there IS someone here that has a jacket.

"Master?" I asked grabbing his attention, I got up and got closer so I wouldn't have someone over hear me.

"Can I have your permission to go upstairs? I need to ask Laxus a question." He thought for a moment and I was able to hear Mirajane and Lucy talking about Igneel behind me.

"Are you going with Natsu?" He asks quietly.

"Yes, Lucy will also be going. It's going to be cold up there and I wanted to ask him if I could borrow his jacket for the trip."

"Alright you have my permission." He says as I mouthed a thank you before running up the stairs. Thankfully He was still sitting in the chair messing with his music.

As soon as I got to the top he glanced my way and seemed to pause whatever song he was listening to. I jogged up to him as he looked at me questionably.

"Is something wrong?" He asks me as I shook my head.

"No nothings wrong, but i'm about to go to Mt. Hakobe with Natsu, Happy, and Lucy. And I just remembered that it's very much freezing up there. I was wanting to ask you if just this once could I borrow your jacket for this trip, I promise to return it to you in one piece." I asked him as he just looked at me.

 _Please say yes. Please say yes..._

"...Alright, but you must bring it back." He says as he stood up and took the jacket from around his shoulders and wrapped it around mine.

"Thank you Laxus, your the best." I said as I gave him a quick hug.

"Be careful Kyra."

"I will."

And with that I went back down the stairs and ran towards Lucy who was heading out the guild hall, while ignoring the shocked and confused looks I was getting.

"Hey Lucy." I started when I caught up to her, she looked at me strange probably because i'm wearing a jacket in the middle of summer.

"Yeah, your gonna need a jacket for where we'er about to go." I said and she nodded.

"So your coming with us?" She asks as we went to get her a jacket.

"Yeah, it'll be an adventure for me. Also I can test out what kind of magic I can use, I have a feeling I have multiple abilities." I replied before we were able to see little Romeo, who still was crying a bit.

Lucy and I looked at each other before nodding and walking up behind the boy.

"Don't worry Romeo, we'll bring your father back." I said as I bent down to his level.

He looked up at us in shock and then hope.

"You will?" He asks and Lucy spoke from beside me.

"Of course, Natsu, Happy, Kyra, and myself will make sure to bring him back to you."

We smiled when Romeo hugged the both of us.

"Thank you Kyra and -?"

"Lucy."

"Lucy, yes, thank you." Lucy and I nodded before we left to catch up with Natsu and Happy.

* * *

 _**One Hour Later**_

"Why did ya come with us?" The almighty fire dragon slayer groaned out in pain from his motion sickness.

He was sprawled out on the seat on one side of the wagon cart looking like he was about to puke at any moment.

"I thought maybe we could help. Wow you really do have a serious case of motion sickness don't you?" Lucy said from the opposite side of the cart.

Happy and I were sitting on the ground near Natsu. I was rubbing Natsu's back trying to ease the pain he was in.

"It's just another reason to feel sorry for you." Lucy says shaking her head while Natsu looked a bit mad at that comment.

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Oh nothing, just forget I said anything." I laughed at there interacting. I find it cute how they deal with each other. Maybe I can get them to actually get together.

Then suddenly a thought came to me, If I was never meant to be here then that means I can't be with anyone. I already know that some of the others are suppose to get together or hinted at them getting together.

Natsu and Lucy.

Gray and Juvia.

Elfman and Evergreen.

Jella and Erza.

Gajeel and Levy.

Laxus and Mirajane.

Now sad I sighed quietly to myself realizing that there is no way for me to actually be able to find love in this world cause that would mean that I would change the future generation.

Clutching Laxus' jacket tighter around me I kept telling myself that I just need to remember I was never meant to be here, i'm only here to help guide and help them, that I don't belong in this world.

I was brought out of my thoughts when the wagon jerked to a stop.

 _Well, who's ready to freeze their asses off?_ I mentally groaned.

"I guess we'er there." Lucy stated.

"All Right, We Stopped Moving!" Natsu exclaimed as he danced on the bench with fire spewing out of his mouth and Happy doing the same thing right beside him, minus the fire thing.

"I'm sorry but this is as far I can get you." The driver said as Lucy and Happy went to the door.

I wrapped the jacket tighter around me and got behind Natsu before the door flew wide open with Happy still holding tightly onto it flapping in the wind like a flag from the force of the winds.

The cold wind stung my face as we looked out into the blizzard.

"Where the heck are we Natsu!?" Lucy had to yell over the wind as she zipped up her jacket, but I can still see her shivering.

"IT'S A FROZEN WASTELAND!" She screams as we step out of the cart and I grabbed Happy from the door before he got blown off.

"Thank you Kyra." The little cat says as I hand him off to Natsu.

"Your welcome. Now lets go, it's a bit colder than I first thought." I replied as Natsu and I started walking up the snowy mountains while Lucy yelled out 'A BIT IS A UNDERSTATEMENT!'

"Be glad I told you to get a jacket otherwise you would be even colder right now." I said without turning back to look at her.

We walked for about 30 minuets up the mountain and the snow started to come down even harder. I was completely covered by the Laxus' jacket except for my eyes so I can see where i'm going while Lucy was complaining how can it be so cold in the middle of summer.

"That's what you get for wearing light clothing." Natsu says and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Says the guy wearing nothing but an open vest, pants, and light scarf." I giggled as he smirked at me.

"Oh please, your not dressed for it either. Now Hand Me That Blanket!" The blond says tugging on the pack Natsu was carrying while he just continued walking saying how she 'just keeps on talking' and Happy agreeing with an 'Aye'.

"Oh, I know!" She suddenly brightened up before bringing out one of her silver keys.

"Open Gate of The Clock Constellation, Horologeo." She called out and I saw Natsu and Happy watch in shock and Awe as an grandfather clock figure appeared.

Quickly grabbing the blanket from Natsu she dived inside the clock guy. I breathed out a laugh when She started talking and the two boys couldn't hear her.

"I can't hear you. " Natsu says.

"She says 'I'm staying in here and i'm not coming out."

"Then why did you tag along?" The dragon slayer asks a bit annoyed.

" 'What crazy job would force Macao to come to a place like this' she inquires."

"You should have asked that before you came with us. He went to slay a Vulcan, it's a big monster" Natsu said crossing his arms while the the girl looked afraid when he mentioned the words 'big' and 'monster' in the same sentence.

" 'I want to go back to the guild!' she proclaims."

"Go ahead, be my guest, I say back." He says as he continues through the snow with me following right behind him.

"Aye." Happy says from next to us.

"Hey, you alright there Natsu?" I asked as I bump my shoulder lightly against his. He looked at me before flashing me a light grin before bumping mine lightly back.

"Yeah, I just want to find Macao and bring him home."

"And we will, I promise." I said as I smiled and he smiled back.

"Ohhh, he looooves you."

 _He didn't!_

Both Natsu and I froze when we heard the snickering of a certain blue cat.

 _He did NOT just pull that on ME!?_

The both of us glared darkly at the still snickering Happy.

 _That's it! He asked for it!_ I thought before I grabbed him.

 _Be glad you have wings cat!_

"Happy flying cat!" I yelled before chunking him over the edge of the mountain, his screams of fright echoing around us.

Natsu just stood there blinking wondering if he saw that correctly.

"He'll be just fine, he has wings remember." I said walking past the shocked dragon slayer.

Several minuets later we were by the edge of the mountain side calling out for Macao, Happy had just came back about a minuet or two ago.

I suddenly sensed something behind me and I'm guessing Natsu did as well because we both turned around in time to see a giant Vulcan heading straight for us.

 _HOLY SHIT, THIS IS REALLY HAPPENING!_ I mentally screamed as the three of us were barely able to dodge it's attack.

"That's a big Vulcan!" Happy exclaims in shock as Natsu and I got into our battle stance and I decided to try out one of my abilities that I believe I possess, which was the ability to make anything from my mind a reality.

Before I was able to create my weapon the Vulcan suddenly dashed off towards the blond and the clock.

"Hey wait!" Natsu yells confused as he watched the monkey grumbles something before grabbing the clock and running for the cave behind us. Natsu punched his fists producing a little bit of fire while grinning.

"So it can talk huh?"

" 'Don't just stand there, hurry up and save me!' she yells furiously." The clock spoke before disappearing withing the cave.

I couldn't help but chuckle remembering what happens in that cave before Natsu comes to her aid.

"What's so funny Kyra?" Happy asks as he flew up beside me.

"Ohh just remembering stuff before Natsu came to her aid, so freaking priceless." I laughed as we followed them inside the cave.

"What happens?" The cat asks excitedly as I smiled at him.

"I'll tell you later, alright."

"Alright."

As we ran in the cave I noticed that the snow was about to trans-into solid ice.

"Yo Natsu, we are about to hit solid ice so be careful running alright." I said to him.

"Alright thanks for the heads up Ky." He replied.

"Ky?" I asked him in curiosity as he flashed me his signature grin.

"Well yeah, I wanted to come up with a special nickname that only I can use."

"Heh, well I guess now I need to come up with my own special nickname for you then?" I said grinning back.

"Hell yeah." He said as we crossed over to the ice floor.

 _Alright, lets see if this works._ I thought as I jumped into the air and imagined having ice blades attached to my shoes.

A second later I saw a gold light illuminating from both shoes and I can hear Natsu yell out a 'Wow' in awe as I landed back on the ice gliding beside Natsu.

"Whoa, how'd you do that?" He asked.

"One of my magic abilities, it allows me to bring whatever I think of into existence." I explained and right before he could say anything else we heard Lucy screaming at Horologio when he disappears on her. When we finally saw them the monkey was trying to get his hands on her.

 _Not on our watches._

"Hey you big ape." Natsu called out and Lucy looks toward us with happiness.

"Where's Macao? TELL MEEEEE-ohwhaahahawowowo!"

I had to fight the incredible urge to face palm when he ended up slipping and sliding across the ice before slamming into the wall.

"Whoa, that wasn't cool. Why does he feel the need to make an entrance every time?" Lucy asked no body in particular while the Vulcan did some sort of happy dance.

Since the apes attention was on Natsu I was able to gang up on him and used my built up speed to body slam it away from Lucy.

"Stay away from our girl you overgrown monkey." I said as I used my magic to make twin katanas and got in front of the shocked blond.

"Spill it monkey, where is my friend?" Natsu asked while upside down against the wall. Lucy ran to hide behind him while I skated right beside him.

"You understand me right? He is a human man. Now tell me where he is?" He tries again arms crossed while the ape seemed to be thinking. That's when I remembered something.

"That's right, where you hiding him?!" Natsu's voice rose some as he pointed a finger at the creature while Lucy says something about jumping to conclusions.

The Vulcan pointed to a hole in the side of the wall, obviously a trap.

"Natsu don- "

"Hey I think he's going to show me. MACAOOO-ahhhhhhhhh!"

"Fall for it..."

I wasn't able to do anything but watch as Natsu fell into the trap and got his ass kicked out the hole and down the mountain.

 _Dumbass idiot._ I thought and Lucy screamed his name.

"Well... I tried to warn him." I said as we looked out to where he's falling.

"Wait, you knew this was gonna happen?" I breathed out a laugh.

"Yeah, but don't worry Happy's got him. Lets just deal with this creep until he can get his big ass back up here." I said as she hummed in agreement before we turned to the monkey who has his back turned to us while muttering non-since about women.

Lucy removed her blanket and I removed Laxus's jacket and laid it to the side so they wouldn't get torn up.

"Alright you pervy monkey, your going down." Lucy says as she grabs one of her golden keys.

"Open Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus."

My eyes widened when I saw how much taller he was to me. _Damn._

"I should warn you monkey boy, Taurus is the most powerful Celestial spirit I have a contract with." She says as the cow next to her made a pervy comment to her before he actually noticed me and before he could utter a single perverted word towards me I glared darkly.

"Say something and I'll skin you alive."

Well that made him shut up and Lucy face palmed.

"Oh yeah, and he's a big perv too." She says and the monkey made the mistake of saying 'don't touch my woman' for that prompt Taurus to start fighting, Well that was until Natsu came in and karate kick the poor cow in the face almost knocking him out.

"NATSU!" Lucy screams as I just shook my head. _Never a dull moment I see._

"Hey, so how come there are more monsters now than when I left?" Natsu asks us jabbing a thumb towards the monkey.

"HE'S A FRIEND, DUMMY! ONE OF MY SPIRITS!"

"That guy?"

"NOT HIM, THE BULL!- Wait a minuet, how were you able to survive out there?"

 _...SERIOUSLY!? DID I NOT JUST TELL YOU HE WILL BE BACK!?_

I nearly invented the 'face floor' instead of face palming but I decided that this wasn't the time.

"Happy came to save me. Thanks little buddy." He grinned.

"Aye."

"So you can't handle other modes of transportation but flying with Happy is okay?" Lucy asks crossing her arms while Natsu had a awful look on his face.

"What kind of stupid question is that? Happy isn't a mode of transportation, he's my friend. I mean duhh."

"Your right, it was totally wrong of me to compare the two." Lucy remarks sarcastically.

Before anyone could say something else on the matter the Vulcan decided it was time to attack, but Natsu was able to block it's fist.

"You listen up, I consider everyone in the Fairy Tail guild my friend. Whether it's Gramps or Mira, even those annoying jerks Gray and Elfman. Happy, Lucy, and Kyra too, they'er all my friends." Natsu says as he started to warm up his magic.

I couldn't help but smile at the fact he included me as a friend.

"Which is why, I AM NOT LEAVING WITHOUT MACAO!" He said as he slammed his foot into the monkeys stomach sending it flying back, but quickly got back up and threw an ice attack at us.

Making my katanas disappear I quickly tackled Lucy away from the attack while Natsu just stood his ground saying that the ice attack has no affect on fire.

When it cleared we saw that the monkey ended up getting his grabby hands on a huge ax.

"Well that's not good."

"He got Taurus' ax!"

"Damn it."

The monkey started swinging it wildly at Natsu and he was going a great job at dodging them too, well at least until his foot slid from under him yet again.

I almost laughed when he fell comically on him back.

"No!" Lucy yelled as the ax swung down towards Natsu but luckily he caught the blade with both his hands. I watched as Lucy ran to the knocked out bull trying to shake him awake, but was unsuccessful.

Both Natsu and the Vulcan had an angry stare off before Natsu used his magic to melt the blade and eat the molten droplets.

"Is he melting the blade using just his body heat?" Lucy asked and Happy replied with a 'Ah-huh."

"Oh yeah, now I got some fire in my belly." Natsu said before using himself like a human machine gun and rapidly shot little balls of metal at the creature, sending him back a couple feet, giving Natsu enough time to deliver the final blow.

"Eat this! Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" He yells as he throws his fiery fist into the creature sending it smashing into the wall upside down, nearly blowing a hole through the side of the mountain.

 _Damn that's a powerful punch._ I thought as we all surrounded the knocked out Vulcan.

"We beat him!" Happy cheered.

"Yeah but, wasn't this monkey supposed to tell us where your friend is?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, forgot about that." Natsu said scratching the back of his head as I shook my head in amusement.

"Just wait for it." I said.

Lucy was about to say something until the knocked out Vulcan started glowing gold, freaking out the blond. We all used our arms to cover our faces when a sudden gust of wind blew at us, when the light and wind died down we lowered our arms.

"What in the heck was that?" Natsu asks before gasping out in shock.

There in the place where the Vulcan was, was now Macao.

"Macao?"

"Are you telling me that big perverted monkey was actually your friend this whole time!?" Lucy yells out in disbelieve.

"Yeah, he must have been taken over by that Vulcan." Happy says floating beside Lucy.

"What do you mean taken over?" She asks and I decided to cut in.

"It must have used a Possession spell on him. Vulcans by with stealing peoples bodies and taking them over. There evil body snatchers as Happy would say."

"Aye." Happy nodded.

"Wait, did you know that was him this whole time? Why didn't you say anything?" Lucy asked me as she and the others turned to me.

I sighed "I'm sorry, but I couldn't reveal that information. Even knowledge such as that could change the outcome."

I looked down at my ice skates unable to look them in the eye.

I flinched when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, there's no need to feel bad Ky. I understand why you can't tell us. I'm just glad you tagged along with us." Natsu said and I looked up at him to see him smiling at me.

"Aye, don't feel bad Kyra, you still helped us." Happy said, I giggled as he landed on top my head.

"I'm sorry for saying all that. I guess I forgot what would happen if you told the future." I looked to Lucy as she looks down in shame. I walked up to her and she gasped out in surprise when I hugged her.

"It's alright. I forgive you." I said as I smiled at her to which she returned.

"Now, we need to tend to Macao's wounds, Lucy and Happy can you both grab the blanket and jacket please. Just lay the blanket out and make the jacket like a pillow. Natsu and I will grab Macao."

"Alright."

"Aye sir." They left and Natsu and I went for the unconscious man. He grabbed the upper body as I got the legs and we carried him to the now laid out blanket. Slowly lowering him down I made sure his head was on the jacket before stripping off his top clothing.

"do we have a Med kit in our pack?" I asked while checking for all his injuries. Lucy grabbed the kit and together we wrapped up all visible wounds. After we got done with that we sat around him wondering when he'll wake up.

"It looks like he put up a good fight before that Vulcan finally got to him." Happy said as Natsu got up closer to the mans face.

"Macao, don't you die on me, Romeo's waiting for you. Open your eyes!" He says desperately. The man in front of us started to move before he finally opened his eyes.

"Natsu." Macao said when he saw the pink haired boy next to him.

"Your okay!" Said boy exclaimed while the rest of us laughed in joy at seeing him awake.

"I'm so pathetic, I defeated 19 of those brutes, but the 20th, that's the one that got me. I'm so angry with myself, embarrassed to go home and face Romeo." He said in disappointment.

"Don't be like that. I mean come on man, you defeated 19 monsters." Natsu say trying to cheer him up while Lucy is there just shocked at the fact there were 20 of those pervy things.

Natsu lowered his hand to Macao and the man accepted the gesture grabbing his hand.

"Now lets go home, your little boy's been waiting for you." The dragon slayer smiled and the guy returned the smile.

I helped Macao stand and making sure Natsu had a hold of him before I grabbed the jacket wrapping it around my shoulders while Lucy put the Med kit back in the pack and wrapping the blanket around herself. She handed Natsu the pack as I helped Macao with his t-shirt and white long sleeve button up shirt.

"So who are you two ladies." The man asked as he glanced at us.

"I'm Kyra and this is Lucy, we just joined Fairy Tail earlier this morning." I answered as I shook his hand, as did Lucy.

He smirked at us. "How ya liking it so far?"

Lucy and I grinned at each other.

"We love it!" We exclaimed at the same time and the boys laughed at us.

"Well, like Natsu said, lets get you home." I said as I helped Natsu hold Macao up as we walked out of the cave and back to the wagon cart, to Natsu's dismay.

On the way back Happy got Macao all caught up since flame brain is too busy trying not to puke his guts out.

I even told him my story and what I told the others, he nodded in understanding.

He also asked me why I had Laxus's jacket, to which I just said that he let me borrow it.

An hour later we arrived back in Magnolia, much to Natsu's delight.

As we walked the streets, I couldn't help but feel as though someone was following us. I looked up at the roof of the building we just passed but there wasn't anything unusual so I turned back and continued onward.

After a couple minutes we were able to see the small form of Romeo sitting on the stairs looking down in sadness, smiling when Natsu called out to him.

The child looked up and his eyes widened when he saw his father. I saw the tears in his eyes before springing towards his father while screaming 'dad', the force of the impact knocking Macao to the ground making him bump his head on the ground.

The man held his son tightly as Romeo cried.

"You came back. I'm so sorry dad."

"No, i'm sorry for making you worry."

"I can handle it, cause i'm a wizards son."

I smiled at them and a tear slid down my cheek as it brought back memories of my own father.

The rest of us decided to give them some time alone so we turned and started walking away, still able to hear them.

"Next time those boys pick on you here's what I want you to say, 'can your old man defeat 19 monsters all by himself? Cause mine can'." Macao said and I heard the boy laugh before I heard the boy call out to us.

"Natsu! Happy! Thank you for your help!" Romeo yelled to them.

"No problem kiddo."

"Aye." Natsu waved at him without turning around.

"Lucy! Kyra! Thank you for bringing my daddy back to me!" Romeo called out to us and we turned to wave at him while giggling.

"Hey Ky, you alright?" I turned to Natsu to see him and Happy looking at me with worry, that was when I felt the wetness on my cheeks.

"Yeah i'm fine, just seeing them together brought back memories of my father. Nothing to be concerned about." I said wiping the tears away with a sad smile.

I felt him put his arm around me, Happy land on my head, and Lucy pat my back in comfort.

"Just remember your not alone, we're all in this together." Natsu say grinning at me while Happy says 'Aye' and Lucy hums in agreement.

"Hey, I don't know about ya'll, but i'm pretty hungry. Wanna go get something to eat?" Lucy asks and the boys immediately agrees.

I chuckled at them before looking at her. "You all go ahead, i'm gonna return Laxus's jacket to him." I said as I took a couple steps towards the guild hall.

"Are you sure Kyra? I know your probably hungry after everything." Lucy asks me. _I'm freaking ass STARVING!_

I shook my head. "Nah, i'm good, but thanks for the offer though. I'll see ya'll later." I continued walking to Fairy Tail.

"Does anyone actually buy that?" I was barely able to hear Natsu ask Lucy and Happy, to which both replied 'Nope'.

Shaking my head I continued for several minuets before the feeling of being followed came back.

I sighed before stopping in the middle of the empty street and closed my eyes, concentrating hard around my surroundings, before I was able to sense everybody's energy's and soul's. All the energy around me.

Now I was able to "see" who my stalker is.

I smiled when I saw the ball of yellow energy with what looked like yellow electric static around it up on the roof behind me. The image went away when I opened my eyes.

"If your done stalking me, how about coming down here so I can give you back your jacket." I said out loud as I turned to see a very shocked Laxus before grinning at me.

"How'd you know?" He asked as he jumped down in front of me. I chuckled as I grinned back at him.

"One of my magic abilities that allows me the see peoples soul's and energy's, concentrate hard enough and I'll be able to see where everybody within a 3 mile radius is." I answered as I handed him the jacket back.

He hummed in thought as he wrapped it back around him shoulders.

"One of the magic abilities? So you have more?" He asks curious.

"Yeah, I remember talking to Secado before coming here and I had asked him what kind of magic I would possess, he told me that I already know what my magic is but I didn't quite understand what he meant at the time until we were one our way to rescue Macao. Back home I had decided to create a list of magic abilities that I wished I was able to do. I realize now that that list I had started and dreamed about is now reality for me." I smiled as his eyes slightly widened in disbelieve.

"So what was all on the list?" He questioned as I grinned at the lightning mage before using my create magic to make a piece of paper with my list appear in my hand and handed it to Laxus.

" _Magic Ability List:_

 _-Create Magic (create anything from the imagination)_

 _-Elemental Magic(control all elements including metal, nature, lightning, and be able to use water to heal)_

 _-Sound Magic(produce and control sound waves)_

 _-Invisibility_

 _-Telepathy_

 _-Teleportation_

 _-Force User(control objects with the mind)_

 _-Energy/Soul Seer(can see peoples soul's and their energy's)_

 _-Shifter(can shape shift into an animal or person and can use their magic abilities if any)_

 _-Meister/Death Weapon(can transform to any weapon and allow another person to wield them as well as use their soul wave-links to give them incredible power and strength)_ _"_

I watched in amusement as Laxus's face change from curiosity to shocked then to utter disbelieve as he read the list of magic I have before looking at me with wide eyes. I nodded.

"Yeah I know, it's a lot for someone like me and I'll need to practice each of them to make sure I am able to use them in battle. Speaking of practicing, would it be too much to ask if you could help me with my magic, or at least my lightning since that's what you use as well?" I asked him as he grinned down at me.

"Of course I will, you need to be strong since your in Fairy Tail now." He said and I couldn't help but smile at that. I almost can't believe he's willing to help me, hell i'm surprised that he's even nice to me since in the beginning he basically hates everyone's guts.

"Now how about we actually get you something to eat."

I snapped out of my thoughts when he said that. Damn, I forgot bout that, but I'll hate for someone to waste their money on me.

 _Maybe I get away with saying i'm not hungry but I doubt it though, I mean this is Laxus Dreyer we're talking bout._

 _"_ Oh, and don't try saying your not hungry cause I already know your starving." The man said as he crossed his arms and slightly glared at me.

 _Damn it Laxus, how you do that?_

"No, i'm fine right now, but I'll get something to eat later though." I said but at that moment my hungry stomach decided to make itself known as it suddenly rumbled loudly making the blond man in front of me glare harder at me.

I chuckled nervously as I scratched the back on my head.

 _It'll be a long shot but maybe I'll be able to run for it._

But right as I turned to start running I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist before suddenly picking me up and finding myself slung over the lightning dragon slayers broad shoulders.

I struggled to break free as he started walking towards where the shops and cafes are but his grip was too strong.

"Your gonna eat whether you want to or not, if you want me to help you train then you need to eat." He grunted out and after a couple minutes of struggling against his iron grip I finally gave up. Sighing I quit all attempts to break free and my upper body swayed with each step the big brute took.

"Laxus?"

"Hmm?"

I closed my eyes as I got a good smell of his scent allowing me to relax more.

"You win, I promise I won't try to run away again. Can you let me down and I'll walk with you."

I said as he stopped and hummed in thought before I felt him lift me up and put me back on the ground.

"Thanks." I smiled a little at him as he grunted before we started walking again.

"Why try running?" He asked when we got to a street people were on.

I was silent for a bit before I spoke.

"I really don't know, I guess I just feel kinda bad when people do something for me and I don't know how to pay them back." I answered as I thought back to all those times back home my friends would get me something or pay for my food, how we would always argue over who pays for the food. A small smile tugged at my lips when I remembered one time me and my best friend Jason argued bout that until I grabbed a handful of banana pudding and threw it in his face and he threw a handful of coconut cream pudding in my face before both of us started laughing and taking several selfies of ourselves.

"Well you don't need to worry about paying me back or anything." Laxus said snapping me out of my memories. I looked at him before looking back in front of me.

"Alright." I said quietly but I knew he had heard me.

After about ten minuets of walking the street and maneuvering around people Laxus placed his hand on my back as to not get separated in the crowd and guided me inside a restaurant that sells burgers, fries, and has a selection of different flavors of ice cream.

I looked around and I noticed how much this place looked like the Braums back in my world. Laxus looked at me when I chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh it's just that this place looks almost exactly like one of my favorite restaurants back in my world, it was called Brums." I said as we walked up to the counter and I blinked in surprise when I saw that the menu looked exactly the same.

 _Well this makes everything much easier._ I thought as I ordered my usual #1 3rd pounder with a small water and cappuccino shake while Laxus ordered the same thing except the shake.

He payed for our meal and the cashier handed him the receipt with our number on it, 1023. My eyes widened a bit at our number.

 _I have never ever seen a number that high for Brums or any restaurant for that matter._

Surprisingly we were able to find an empty booth _,_ I sat on one side and Laxus on the other leaned back, arms crossed looking around without an expression. I also leaned back and looked out the window at the setting sun and how it seemed to paint the sky in oranges and pinks.

Using my create magic I created a small big marble sized camera that floated and had it take a couple pictures of the sunset.

"What's that?" I saw Laxus looking at the small floating sphere.

"Camera/ Video recorder. I love watching the sunsets and sunrises and taking pictures of them. I did it all the time back home." He grunted as I smiled softly at the memories. I was about to say something when we heard our number being called.

I was gonna go get our food but He beat me to it, he looked back at me smirking while I faked a pout.

Soon enough we had our meals and were eating in an comfortable silence for the next 30 minutes.

When I was finished I looked out to see that it was now completely dark outside and it wasn't till right then did I realize that I didn't have a place to stay and I would hate to ask Laxus if I could stay the night with him after just buying me a meal.

Nah, I can try and locate Lucy's place and see if I can stay there till I get enough money to get my own place. Then again I'll have to deal with a certain blue cat and Dragon Slayer in the morning. If not maybe I can sneak in the guild hall and sleep on one of those comfy chairs on the second floor and just hope I don't get caught.

I sighed quietly to myself as I continued looking outside trying to figure out what I'm gonna go, unknowingly catching the attention of the Blond man in front of me.

I jumped when he spoke, snapping me from my thoughts.

"I'm guessing that you don't have a place to stay right now?" I blinked at him in shock.

"Did you read my mind or something?" I asked causing him to smirk at me.

"Maybe." I shook my head at him in amusement.

"No I don't, I was gonna see if I can find Lucy and ask if she wouldn't mind me staying with her till I got enough money for my own place." I said as he raised his eyebrow.

"What?"

"Why not me?" He asked leaning back as I blinked several times at him.

 _What? What he mean by that?_ "What are talking about?"

"I mean, why not stay with me? I'm already here and you don't have to worry bout tracking down the girl. It'll also help for when we practice your magic, we won't need to waste any time searching for each other." He explained as I stared at him stunned.

 _I can't believe he actually wouldn't mind me staying with him._

"Are you sure? I mean, you've already done so much for me. Do you really want me staying with you?" I leaned forward with my arms on the table. He nodded.

"Alright then. I'll stay with you." I said as we gathered the trash and threw it away before leaving into the still crowded streets.

"Thank you Laxus, for everything." I said to him.

"No problem, now follow me, I don't life too far from here." He said as I made sure to stay by his side nearly brushing each other's shoulders so we didn't get separated within the thick crowd.

After about 20 minutes of walking we finally came up to a apartment complex that was bigger and was probably a bit nicer than Lucy's apartment.

I followed Laxus inside and up the stairs to the 5th floor, which was the top floor of the building.

Pulling out his key chain he unlocked the door and walked in, me close behind him.

Looking around I could definitely tell it was much larger than Lucy's. Huge living room with a large grey couch that went into a L, a grey love seat couch on one side of the couch and a grey recliner on the other side, a good size wooden coffee table in the middle of them all. On the wall was a large lacrama screen. Behind the L couch was the kitchen, big enough for maybe three or four people. On the other side of the living room was what I believe was his bedroom and a small hallway by the kitchen that probably lead to a bathroom.

He motioned for me to sit while he went into the kitchen. When I sat on the large couch I was pleasantly surprised by how comfortable it was.

 _I guess I don't need to worry about if I'll be comfortable or not, this is by far the best couch I ever sat on._

 _"_ So I guess I'll be sleeping on the couch, huh?" I asked him as he came over with two glasses of water and sat on the couch next to me.

"Yeah, unless you would rather sleep in my room." He smirked at me teasingly as my face painted itself red.

"N-No it's fine b-being on the c-couch." I stuttered.

I honestly never expected him to joke like this, not that I'm really complaining or anything, I would prefer this over his mean 'go screw yourself' attitude.

He laughed as he saw my face turned red with embarrassment.

"What? You don't like me or something? Ouch, that hurts." His smirk widened when I turned redder.

 _I swear Imma kill him._

I used my create magic to create a replica of my soft whitish grey blanket. He laughed again when I used my blanket to hide under.

"Why you do that to me Blondie?" I grumbled as I crossed my arms from under the blanket.

"Do what Kyra?" He asked trying to play innocent before I felt him poke the side of my stomach causing me the gasp and whack his hand as it tickled.

It was silent for a bit after that and I risked taking a peek at him only to see him giving me a mischievous grin.

My eyes widened when I realized that he knew _exactly_ why I reacted that way.

"Don't you dare!" I exclaimed as I quickly stood up, the blanket falling to the ground at my feet, but before I could put some distance from the grinning maniac and myself I suddenly found myself pulled back and pinned to the couch with Laxus on top of me and had my wrists together in one of his hands over my head.

I blushed furiously as he continued to grin down at me before leaning towards my ear whispering.

"Now your gonna get it, for calling me Blondie."

And before I was able to utter a comeback I felt his finger press against one of my tickle spots and I had to bit my lip to try not to laugh as my body shook.

Well that only worked for about 10 seconds until I couldn't take it anymore, my whole body shook as I ended up laughing while trying to break free from to big brutes merciless grip and brutal tickle attack. He chuckled as he continued the attack.

"I'll only stop if you agree to not call me Blondie again." He laughed as I shook my head.

I squealed when he got another of my tickle spots.

"Ok hahaha ok ok haaaahahah y-you wiiiihehehnnnn." I forced out through laughs and was glad when he stopped all attacks.

I laid there with my eyes closed breathing deeply.

"Now, was that so hard?" He asked with a devil like smile. I playfully glared at the man.

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

I laughed. "I know."

He chuckled as he got off me and I was able to sit up and grab my blanket laying it over my legs.

We sat there in a comfortable silence before I decided to ask him something I been wanting to since I saw him when I first woke up in this world.

"Hey Laxus?" I said as I just looked at the lacrama screen on the wall in front of us.

"Hm?"

"Why are you so nice so me?" I finally asked and I saw him look at me from the corner of my eye confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I thought you hated everyone's guts and viewed them all as weaklings, and I had expected that you would look at me the same way, but instead or actually really nice to me." I explained before looking at him.

"Why is that I'm different?" I asked as he leaned back while placing both arms across the back of the couch and crossing his left ankle on the opposite knee, getting a serious look on his face.

"Well, your right, I hate pretty much everyone in Fairy Tail, they're so weak and the old geezer is running the place into the ground making the guild into a laughing stock. It pisses me off so much. But ever since I found you I had felt some kind of connection. I don't know what it is but I can't seem to find it within myself to hate you."

I looked at him surprised before a small smile tugged at the edges of my lips. "Well sparky, i'm actually very glad that we are friends." I smirked as he glared at me a bit.

"Hey, I didn't call you Blondie, did I?" I chuckled as he continued to glare.

Ignoring the glare I closed my eyes and leaned my head back.

"What time is it?" I asked as I yawned.

"10 o'clock, why you getting tired already?" I didn't need to look at him to tell he was smirking. _Smarty._

"Yeah, a little." I breathed out quietly as exhaustion started to kick in.

I almost didn't notice when Laxus stood up and went somewhere, but I was barely able open my eyes when I suddenly felt myself being moved to a laying position, my head being laid on a pillow Laxus must have gotten from his room. He covered me with my blanket and before he could walk away I grabbed his hand.

"Thank you Laxus. Good night." I whispered smiling softly up at him.

He returned the smile and slightly squeezed my hand.

"Your welcome Kyra, good night." And with that he laid my hand on my stomach and retreated to his bedroom.

I laid there thinking about everything that has happened today and what will most likely happen tomorrow. Natsu, Happy, and Lucy will take on that book stealing gig at that mansion.

 _I wonder if they might invite me to come with them._ I thought with a small smile.

 _That will be interesting._

I also couldn't help but notice that the rest of the Thunder Legion was no where to be seen.

 _Wonder if they're out on a job or something, I guess I can ask Laxus about it in the morning._

And that was my last thought before falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Laxus opened the door to his room only to stop and look back at the girl sleeping on his couch. He couldn't help but think back to when him and his team first found her.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Please tell me this job is nothing like the one Bickslow had picked last time?" Evergreen asked Freed who was walking alongside the lightning mage._

 _"Oh come on. It wasn't that bad." Bickslow said as he slung his arm around Evergreens shoulders and let his_ _tong roll out of his mouth, or at least until the fairy woman his him across the head with her fan._

 _"No, this job is to deal with a bunch of bandits in the town of_ _Kunugi." Freed replied to her question without turning, Bickslow wined._

 _"Oh quit your wining, it would be nice to do something, anything, but go through a filthy swamp and deal with a bunch of rowdy_ _ghosts." Evergreen_ _glared at the Seith mage and an all out_ _argument_ _broke out._

 _Freed and Laxus just ignored the two as they continued to where they were going. They were only a couple blocks from the Kardia_ _Cathedral_ _when a bright gold light shone before disappearing a second later from a dark alleyway that they were passing._

 _"What the hell!" Evergreen exclaimed._

 _"What's was that bright light thing?" Bickslow asked from next to her, both forgetting about the argument they were just having._

 _"Laxus?" Freed looked up to his leader for instruction. Laxus squinted down the dark alley, barely able to see something but couldn't make out what._

 _"We will investigate it so proceed with caution." He said as he slowly began walking down the narrow path, Freed and Evergreen right behind him while Bickslow floated a little above on his_ _totems. All ready to attack if the thing posed as a threat._

 _Laxus stopped about four feet from what ever had appeared from that light. Even with his dragon slayer eye sight, he still couldn't make out what was there._

 _But he did hear... a heart beat... and quiet breathing._

So what ever it is, is alive. _He thought before bringing his hand out in front of him and created a small ball of lightning, but bright enough to finally reveal what laid before them, only to gasp quietly when the light revealed a human girl maybe around 18 or 19 and had long dark blue hair and light tanned skin._

 _He heard the other three members of his team gasp in shock._

 _"It's a girl!" Evergreen quietly exclaimed as to not wake her._

 _"Is she a wizard? How did she get here?" Freed asked mostly to himself._

 _"Is she injured boss?" Bickslow asked from above._

 _Laxus slightly shook his head unsure as he_ _knelled next to the unconscious girl_ _._

 _He brought his other hand to her face to move some of the hair out of the way, but the moment his hand connected to her face he froze as images flew through his mind._

 _Unable to hear the concerned voiced of his comrades, images of a girl with brown hair, hazel eyes and lighter skin, but he could tell that they were the same person. It felt like he was actually there._

 _He saw her struggling through an unnaturally thick and heavy thunderstorm, and he went to help her up when she had fallen into what looked like a street, only to find his hands going right through her._

Is this some kind of memory of hers or something? Why does she look so different here? _Laxus asked himself as he watched her_ _shakily stand up._

 _He froze when she seemed to look up towards him, but it didn't look like she could see him. It was then that he started to feel like something bad was about to happen and he doesn't know why but he wanted to get her far away from this place as possible._

 _But he know he couldn't, she couldn't see, hear, nor feel him._

 _That bad feeling only grew when he started to hear something approaching...like a vehicle. No that's impossible, there's no way that someone could drive in this kind of weather._

 _Time seemed to slow down as they both looked down the road before Laxus's eyes widened. It_ was _a vehicle. And it was coming fast. He wanted to shout out for her to run or to push her out of the way. But he couldn't. She couldn't see him._

 _He had no choice but to watch in horror as the vehicle struck the girl with full force._

 _Laxus gasped as he fell backwards, staring at the girl breathing deeply, flinching when Freeds face came into view._

 _"Laxus, what happened? Are you alright?" He asked worriedly._

 _Laxus watched as Evergreen started looking over the girl._

 _"It was like a saw a memory, but she looked... different. but knew it was her."_

 _"I can't see any_ _noticeable_ _injuries on her." Evergreen said over her shoulder before Freed came over to look her over._

 _"Do you think we should take her to a doctor just in case though?" Bickslow asked his leader but before the lightning mage could answer Freed_ _interrupted_ _._

 _"No, I think we should take her back to the guild. I found this sticking out of her pocket." He held up an envelope with the words 'To All Of Fairy Tail.' on the front._

 _Grabbing the envelope from the Rune Script mage, Laxus opened it and read the letter out loud for the others to hear._

 _"To the wizards of Fairy Tail,_

 _Her name is Kyliera ( goes by Kyra) , she can be a great ally and can help guide you through the future. She has been through a lot so please don't pressure her for answers, she will give them to you when it is time to. She has an incredible power within her that can be very helpful. Just give her time to adjust to this world for she is not from here, but another world that is very different from this one._

 _Secado (Spirit of Life)"_

 _" 'The future'? 'From another world'?" Evergreen asked confused._

 _"The letter stated that she's an_ _ally and would_ _answer our questions when the times right." Freed said looking over the letter._

 _"The letters right, she does seem to have incredible power. Her soul is unlike any I have ever seen before. Every soul is different and can have up to two maybe three colors. But her...She has not two, not even three, but_ six _different colors." Bickslow said looking at her soul, but soon frowned deeply in concern, which didn't go unnoticed by the rest of his team._

 _"What is it Bickslow?" Laxus asked not sure if he wanted to know. He had just watched a possible memory of her getting hit by a speeding car._

 _"It's the colors of her soul that has me a bit worried. It's mostly a dark green followed by an electric blue, purple, gold, blood red, but the sixth... it's_ black. _" He went silent._

 _Freed and Evergreen looked at each other before looking back up at Bickslow._

 _"What does that mean?" Evergreen asked._

 _"Having black in your soul means that something terrible has happened to them. Now_ _I've_ _seen plenty of people with black in their soul but they only have like a sliver of it. But her, she doesn't have that much but enough for me to be concerned. But it is also mixed in with the blood red. Which Blood Red means: Passion or Blood Shed." Bickslow finished as he looked at the girl in sympathy._

 _Laxus didn't know why but he felt sorry for the poor girl. He hoped that what he had saw wasn't true, but if it was, he had just hoped that she got the help that she needed in time._

 _Grunting as he stood up, Laxus went over to where the girl, Kyliera, was, ignoring the confused looks his teammates were giving him he picked her up with one arm under her back the other under her legs, and her head against his chest._

 _"I will take her back to the guild, ya'll go ahead and finish the job." Laxus said before turning and walking passed the others and out the alley, Leaving three shocked wizards behind._

 _Freed started jogging after his leader._

 _"Laxus, are you su-" He stopped in his tracks when Laxus stopped and glared at him over his shoulder._

 _The green haired man sighed before nodding._

 _"Alright then. I do hope she wakes up soon."_

 _Laxus nodded before continuing while the other three went the other way._

 _-End Flashback-_

Laxus clenched his fists when he thought back to that vision when he first found her, then when she had told him and his grandfather that she had died.

 _She had been killed, robbed of her life._

She didn't deserve that. Not at all.

' _Having black in your soul means that something terrible has happened to them.'_

 _'But it is also mixed in with the blood red. Which Blood Red means: Passion or Blood Shed.'_

He shut his eyes and gritted his teeth in anger. She had been alone when it happened.

 _No._ His eyes snapped open with a look of determination.

 _I won't allow her to ever go through that again. I vow on my life that I will protect her from anything-or anyone- who dares tries to harm her._

He looks to the sleeping Kyra.

 _I will train you so someday you can become stronger than even me._

He doesn't know why he feels so protective of her but he doesn't care, he'll fry anyone who dares says something about it.

Sighing lightly he smiled softly at Kyra before retreating to his room to get some sleep for tomorrows training.

* * *

 **Well it looks like Laxus has taken a liking to Kyra, and no, not a romantic kind of way (sorry to those who love to read LaxusxOC fanfics).**

 **Also, wow... That's a lot of magic for someone and I don't know if y'all noticed, but some of the magic from her list is also from other shows- 'Elemental Bending' from Avatar The Last Airbender, ''Force User Magic' from Star Wars, and 'Meister/ Death Weapon Magic' from Soul Eater.**

 **And I don't know if y'all noticed as well, but I also had some Transformers references (mainly from Prime) and will most likely have more of that and possibly some Cybertronian curses throughout the story.**

 **So next chapter we should have Laxus and Kyra doing some training before she gets pulled into a certain job by a certain fire dragon slayer to a certain mansion to find, and possibly burn a certain book...**

 **But until then, Shadowstalker, Out!**


	3. The Book In The Mansion

**Ok so I had to go back through the chapter and fix it so ya'll be able to read it easier, I don't know how it does it but for now on I'm gonna have to triple check all my chapters before posting.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, only my OCs**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: The Book In The Mansion**

"Time to wake up."

I heard Laxus's voice before I'm suddenly ambushed by the harsh sunlight.

I groaned and pulled the blanket up over my face as the blond man opened the curtains.

"Give me 5 more minuets." I mumbled from under the blanket, Only to shriek out when I was suddenly hit with cold air as the warm blanket was ripped from my body.

Curling my body up on the couch trying to keep the warmth I moved my head just enough to glare at the lightning mage standing there with him arms crossed while holding onto my blanket.

"Whyyyyy?"

"Because it's 8 o'clock. You want me to help train you don't you?"

My reply? Created another blanket on top of me.

Only for it to also get ripped off causing me to growl at him.

"Bully." I muttered under my breath as I sat up on the couch.

"Be glad I didn't drag you off that couch. Now here, eat this, I ain't gonna let you train on an empty stomach." He said as he threw something at me, catching it I saw that it was an apple.

"And you can also use the restroom if you need to." He said pointing to the hallway.

Nodding I sat the apple on the table in front of me before heading to the bathroom while Laxus went into his room, probably to change or something.

When I went into the bathroom I was impressed by the size of it: Large mirror above the sink, plenty of counter space, toilet, and a large shower/bath tub that I could actually sit and stretch out my legs unlike back home where I had to bend my knees because it was so small.

Looking in the mirror I noticed how my hair was in a total mess.

 _Well I can fix that up quickly_. I thought as I used my magic to create a brush, rubber band, toothbrush, and toothpaste.

After about 10 minuets I had my hair up in a high ponytail with only a little bit of hair out framing both side of my face.

I looked at my clothing smirking before using my create magic, soon enough my body glowed as my clothes changed from my grey tank top and dark blue jeans to a white tank top, thin white/sky blue hoodie, grey shorts, and white tennis shoes.

Making sure I got what I needed done I made my stuff disappear and walked out of the bathroom to see Laxus sitting on the couch also eating an apple. Sitting down next to him I took my apple and bit into it.

* * *

20 minuets later we finished and were walking out of the apartment complex.

"So where's the rest of the Thunder Legion? On a job or something?" I asked Laxus.

"Yeah, I was actually going to go with them, that is until we found you, so I told them to go ahead and do the job without me. If all goes well they should be back sometime today or tomorrow." He explained.

"What kind of job did they take?"

"Dealing with a bunch of bandits a couple towns over in Kunugi."

"Interesting, I can't wait till they get back, I would love to meet them, I've always liked the Thunder Legion." I said as Laxus grinned down at me before patting the top of my head.

"Oh you will, don't worry Keira."

"Keira?"

"Nickname for you." I giggled a bit, I've never had anyone call my Keira before.

"Wow, first Natsu, now you. I wonder what other nicknames I will get."

The man next to me chuckled. "Oh i'm pretty sure Bickslow will find some kind of crazy name for you." I laughed.

"Ok now I don't know if I should be happy or scared!"

We both laughed until we stopped at an empty park.

Laxus's face turned serious as he turned to me.

"Alright, first I'd like to see just how much lightning you can produce."

I nodded closing my eyes and concentrated really hard and after about a minuet I was starting to feel static around my hands then slowly around my body.

"Now strike me with everything you got." I heard him say several yards in front of me.

I allowed the static to build up before opening my eyes and thrusting my arm out, blue lightning quickly charging towards the lightning dragon slayer.

He easily dodged the attack, but what I wasn't expecting was for him to also shoot his lightning towards me.

My eyes widened slightly before remembering something from the show Avatar the Last Airbender.

Quickly getting into stance I copied what General Irao taught Zuko as the lightning struck my fingers, the force making me slide back a couple feet before letting the lightning channel through my body while building it up then releasing it back towards the stunned dragon slayer, as it struck him and thick dust blew around.

My eyes widened in fear as I thought I somehow over did it, But when the cloud of dust cleared I sighed in relieve when I saw Laxus still standing with only a few scratches.

"You alright there Laxus?" I asked him as he straightened up and nodded.

"Never seen that stance before. Where did you learn it?" He asked me and I grinned.

"Remember when I had said that this was a show in my world?" He nodded.

"Well there is another show called Avatar The Last Airbender, where there are people that are able to control certain elements. That is where my elemental magic came from. That stance was something that only a very few advanced fire benders could do to produce or redirect lightning, I was able to remember how to do it when you shot me with your lightning." I explained as he smirked.

"Impressive. Good stance, and attack. Now, shall we continue?" I nodded once before getting into my fighting stance and continued attacking with lightning, then going into hand-to-hand combat before combining both the lightning and combat in our sparing.

* * *

No one's POV (Lucy's Apartment)

The birds were chirping and a slight breeze coming through the window as the blond Celestial Wizard woke up and stretched with a smile on her face. She felt refreshed and well rested. Looking around she couldn't help but smile wider at the fact that she was really in Magnolia and a member of Fairy Tail.

After deciding to soak in a nice warm bubble bath she couldn't help but think about all the reasons she loves this apartment, she was mentally listing out all that she loves from the moment she took a bath to the moment she stepped out of the bathroom to her bedroom only to find a certain fire dragon slayer and blue cat sitting around the now trashed room.

"MY BEDROOM!" She cries out in horror before slamming her foot into their faces against the wall.

"Get out of here you jerks!"

"Geez, we just came over to check out your new bed." Natsu moans out while rubbing his now throbbing cheek while Happy moans 'Aye' doing the same to his cheek.

"Oh yeah? Well what you call 'checking out' I call 'barging in'! And I'm pretty sure the police would call it 'Breaking and entering'. " The blond girl says furiously while the boys takes a step back from her.

"But we're just trying to be friendly." Natsu says as he inched slowly closer to the angry blond who has a vain popping out of her forehead.

"This is a serious invasion of my privacy." Lucy grumbles under her breath then looks over to Happy who's clawing at the wall making scratch marks.

"This is a nice place you got here."

"HOW ABOUT WE KEEP IT THAT WAY ALRIGHT!" She yells at the cat before noticing Natsu holding her writing, grabbing the stack of papers and kicking him away.

 _This is gonna be a looong day isn't it?_ She thought before dealing with the two boys and making a contract with Plue the Celestial dog that somehow looks more like a cute little snowman.

Plue said something and for some reason Natsu was the only one that could understand him.

"Alright, your right about that Plue." The dragon slayer gives the little spirit a thumbs up while Lucy looks at him shocked.

"You can understand him!?" She asks in disbelieve before he suddenly got up in her face and just stared at her, making her a bit nervous.

"What is your deal?" She asks quietly as he stood up strait with a huge smile.

"Alright, then it's settled, you're both gonna be apart of our team." He says as Happy jumps up cheering.

"Go team!"

"Your team?" Lucy questions quietly to which Happy explains.

"Aye. Even though everyone in the guild is allied to one another, some members who really get along get together and form teams within the guild. That way jobs that are too hard for one person to take can be done by a team."

"Awesome! Lets do it!" She exclaims as she and Natsu high fived each other.

"Cool so your gonna work with us?" He grins at her.

"Yep, you have my word." She answers grinning back at him as Happy and Plue cheers. Natsu smiles crazy huge.

"Alright team, lets get to work, I got our first job right here." He said holding up a piece of paper.

"Oh this is all happening so fast. Let me see what you got here." She smiles before snatching the paper from his hand and reads it while the pink haired boy grins mischievously and the two small animals are just dancing away on the table behind her.

"No Way! 200,000 jewels just for taking a book from some rich guy named Duke Everlue?!"

"Should be a piece of cake right?" Natsu grins wider knowing that she's about to realize what this really is.

"Huh? 'Please note: Everlue's is a dirty old man who's currently looking for maids WITH BLOND HAIR!?" Lucy looks up at the boys in shock and horror as she realized why they wanted her.

"We know a blond haired girl don't we?" Natsu asks innocently to Happy.

"Yep, and I bet we can find her a maids uniform too." The cat says back much to Lucy's dismay.

"Why you sneaky little- THAT'S NOT FAIR!" She cry's out before slumping to the ground.

"It's a good thing Celestial wizards never go back on their word, cause now your stuck with us." Natsu remarks cheerfully as Lucy looks at him in disbelieve.

"BUT YOU TRICKED ME!" She yelled out as he chuckled.

"Oh lighten up would you, now try getting into character and address Happy as your master."

"NO WAY!"

"Yes way, now get ready, we still need to find Kyra and then be on our way." Happy says as the blond girl looks at him surprised.

"Kyra? I almost forgot bout her." She looks to Natsu.

"Will she be coming with us?"

The fire mage flashed her his signature grin. "Well yeah, she should be able to come with us. She should be apart of this team as well, don't you think?"

She grins. "Yeah, so she doesn't have to be alone and she could also start making some cash, cause i'm pretty sure she doesn't have any."

Natsu suddenly frowns. "Yeah, but where are we gonna find her? We haven't seen her since she left us yesterday."

Both wizards started thinking about where they could find the brown haired girl when their attention was directed to Happy when the cat made a comment by the window about seeing lightning by one of the parks.

"Must be Laxus." Happy says watching the lightning striking, Natsu saying how he wanted to challenge him.

"Hey wait, didn't Kyra say something about finding this Laxus guy and returning his jacket?" Lucy asked as she started to notice that not only they could see the regular yellow lightning, but also some blue lightning as well.

"Aye, and that blue lightning must be Kyra. Do you think they're fighting?" Happy looks to Natsu a bit worried.

"Yeah, must be Kyra, but I think they must just be training, I've seen his lightning and he's not going all out on her." He says slightly grinning as he started heading to the door.

"Better head over there while we know where she's at." Lucy nods before following Natsu out the door with Plue in her arms and Happy flying right behind Natsu.

* * *

Kyra's POV

' _Damn he's strong_.' I thought as the both of us were breathing deeply.

We have been sparing for a good while now and about an hour a go I had to strip off my hoodie cause I started to get hot.

"I am very impressed, and that doesn't happen all to often." Laxus says as he stood strait and I did the same.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me." I said as he nodded.

"Is there any thing else you want me to try before we stop for the day?" I asked as he thought about it.

"Actually yes, there is one more thing I want you to try. Instead of moving lightning through your arms and legs, propel your lightning with only your body without moving. Like this." His body covered itself with electricity before suddenly lightning shooting up above his head and coming back down striking the ground between us, all without moving a single muscle.

"Now you try."

Nodding I closed my eyes taking a slow deep breath and concentrated on my lightning, feeling it surround my body, then I tried releasing it just like Laxus... only for it to suddenly blow up in my face.

I was flown several feet back before up back slammed into the tree behind me.

"Ugh, I don't think I did that right."

I moaned out in pain as my body was covered with static and I could tell that my hair was most likely standing up at different directions.

"You alright Keira?" looking up to see Laxus standing in front of me with his hand down to me.

"I've been through worse." I noticed him flinch a little at my words as I grabbed his hand letting him help me up and I felt him absorb all the static from my body as my hair fell back over my shoulders.

"Thanks." He nodded.

"Your going to need more work on that. We will stop for today and will continue training tomorrow morning."

I nodded. "Alright."

And just when we were about to head to the guild we heard a voice behind us.

Laxus grunted in annoyance as I smiled in amusement turning to see non other than Natsu, Happy, and Lucy.

"I see your getting some training in Ky." Natsu said grinning as I laughed.

"Yeah I need to make sure that I can use my magic for if i'm going against an enemy, though i'm gonna need more training with my lightning."

Happy flew up beside Natsu.

"We had a question for you Kyra."

"Oh yeah?" I looked at them curiously as Lucy nodded with a smile.

"We want to know if you'll like to a part of our team?" Natsu asked as my eyes widened a bit and I looked to Laxus to see him glaring at them.

Smiling I turned back to the group in front of us. "I'm guessing that you already have the job request: The book stealing gig right?"

They nodded. "Just making sure, and hell yeah of course I'll be part of your team." They cheered while I saw from the corner of my eye Laxus snap his head towards me with a look of surprise.

I looked at him. "What? I need to start earning some cash so I can get my own apartment so you don't have to deal with me forever. "

I looked back at my new team. "Plus It would be nice to be a part of a team."

He was quiet for a second before speaking again.

"I was going to invite you to be a part of the Thunder Legion." He said as my eyes widened wide at his words and I'm not the only one that heard him either.

"Hell no, she's staying with us, so back off before I pound ya ass into the ground!" Natsu started screaming at the blond man and before I could say anything Natsu was suddenly struck by lightning.

Laxus just stood there arms crossed glaring hard at the smoking heap of Natsu and so before anything else could happen I laid a hand on Laxus's shoulder and he looked over at me.

"Actually, I was thinking I could be on both teams and-"

"WHAT!?" Natsu suddenly stands up looking at me in disbelieve and before he could utter another word I used my create magic to have some duck tape appear over his mouth.

"Let. me. finish." I growled out and he immediately shut up but continued to glare at Laxus who glared back.

"Anyways, as I was saying, I can be a part of both teams and when one team isn't going on a job I could go with the other team. It also allows me to be around others who could help me improve my magic, cause while Laxus is helping me with my lightning Natsu can help me with my fire." I explained and chuckled when Natsu looked at me with wide eyes while trying to speak through the tape.

"That makes sense to be around those who share the same magic, specially if you need more training with them." Lucy says as I made the duck tape over Natsu's mouth disappear.

"Wait, you can use fire magic as well? What all magic can you use?!" Natsu exclaims as the two next to him look to me curiously.

I just smirked before creating another list for them in my hand.

"Why don't you come look for yourself."

They walked to me and Lucy grabbed the list. Laxus and I grinned wide at seeing all their eyes widen in disbelieve.

"WHAT!? YOU CAN REALLY DO ALL THIS!?" Happy exclaims.

"Yep, I just need some training and practice so it can be stronger during battles." I said with a hand on my hip as they just gawked at me before Natsu suddenly slung his arm around my shoulders with the biggest smile I have ever seen on that boy.

"That's great, that means you could possibly be the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail!" Laxus grunts glaring at the pink haired fire wizard.

"How can she be the strongest if she can't even beat me during a sparing match?" Natsu was about to retort when I interfered before anything could get out of hand.

"Maybe one day I might but as of right now, I'm far from the strongest. I still need more training on all my magic, then just maybe I might be able to beat you and Laxus in an actual fight." I said smirking up at the blond man. I can see the corners of his lips twitch a bit.

"In your dreams Keira." Rolling my eyes I turned fully to Laxus.

"I guess i'm gonna go ahead and go with them on this job and _try_ to make sure flame-e-o doesn't end up destroying anymore towns." Laxus chuckled as Natsu yelled 'HEY, IT'S NOT MY FAULT!'.

Chucking myself, I turned to Lucy, Happy, and Natsu (Who is still yelling about how he doesn't _try_ destroying towns, that it just ends up happening) walking towards them I grabbed Natsu by his scarf and dragged him as I followed Lucy and Happy while the fire dragon slayer continued to complain and yelling at me to let go.

 _Not a chance buddy_.

Looking back behind me I saw Laxus walking away in the opposite direction.

Finally I decided to let go of Natsu.

"KY, IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO I'M GONN- Opf." He quickly got up and glared lightly at me before smirking.

"I'll get you back for that."

"Good luck Dragneel."

He mouthed 'just watch your back' and caught up next to Happy.

I smirked at him.

 _Good luck Natsu, you'll need it._

Stopping for a second I turned just a little so I can still barely see Laxus retreating form before deciding to try out one of my other abilities.

 _'Don't worry about me, I'll be alright. See you later Laxus.'_ My eyes widened when I saw him suddenly stop before spinning around where our eyes met.

 _'Well , I see you got telepathy down.'_

 _'Yeah I just don't know how far I can use it though.'_

 _'How about we go ahead and see how far it can go, you up for that?'_ He asked me as I smiled wider and turned back towards my team and started walking again.

 _'Yeah, if you don't have anything else to do then that sounds great. What are about to do?'_ I asked as I watched the three wizards in front of my talking and laughing together.

 _'Go to the guild, get something to eat maybe a beer or two and look at the job request board to see what job we could take you on when you come back.'_ He said.

 _'Alright, that sound good. Can't wait to be able to meet Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen and to go on a job with you.'_

We continued talking to each other and him being able to hear the conversations I would have with my team as they asked me questions about my life.

I was actually surprised that we were going to the train station instead of riding a carriage like in the show but didn't really mind it, nothing bad happens on the way to the place we're going.

But it wasn't until we got to the train station at the edge of town the connection started to start break just a tiny bit.

 _'Hey, I hear a bit of break in our connection, just a little, not much. Where you at Keira?' _

_'We just got to the train station at the edge of town. I'm actually surprised that the connection went out this far in the first placed, but if it's like my other abilities then maybe I could expand the radius of my telepathy with more training'_ I said as we got our tickets and Lucy and I had to drag Natsu , who was trying to escape having to ride the train of hell, by the arms.

"NO, I DON'T WANNA GO! YOU CAN'T MAKE MEEEE! NO! NO! NOOOOOO!" Natsu screams out with anime tears flowing down his face as we dragged him on board with Happy flying right in front of us.

"Now now Natsu, your gonna have to suck it up and deal with it." Happy said smiling.

 _'Is that Natsu? What the hell is he screaming about?'_ I heard Laxus' voice ask in my head.

 _'Lucy and I are dragging Natsu onto the train, bastard tried to escape so he didn't have to deal with motion sickness.'_ Laxus laughed and I guess he laughed out loud for I heard Mira ask him what's funny and I heard him say 'nothing'.

 _'Oh don't worry, I used my camera to take a video of it if you ever want to see it.'_ I laughed mentally as we found a seat on the train; Lucy and Happy on one side, Natsu and I on the other side.

 _'Deal.'_ He said as I glanced out the window.

After a minuet the train started moving and I couldn't help but slightly smirk as Natsu groaned next to me. I motioned that he could use me as a pillow and I created a little trash can in case he needed to use it.

Natsu laid his head on my lap while Lucy and Happy were talking about food, mainly fish in Happy's case, as I continued talking to Laxus until the connection broke up a couple minuets later.

I lightly scratched the sick fire dragons back and he didn't seem as sick as he usually did in the show, his face didn't look like he was about to puke, only a bit uncomfortable. I closed my eyes and laid my head back.

 _'_ _How are you doing Natsu?'_ Said guy moaned slightly.

 _'Ky? How are you in my head?'_ I giggled mentally.

 _'My telepathy. I was using it with Laxus on the way here to see how far I could use it, only a little outside Magnolia while he was at the guild hall. So how you holding up?'_

 _ 'It's not as bad as it usually is but is still very uncomfortable, what your doing is helping me a lot.'_

 _ 'Well I'm glad to be able to help you.'_

Natsu was about to respond when we heard Happy start snickering.

"They look soooo cute together. They are so in love."

 _'He did not just do that again!'_ Natsu growled.

 _'That's it, the cats dead meat now.'_ I growled as I created a human sized replica of the Phase Shifter from Transformers Prime before grabbing the cats throat, who now looked to regret saying what he said, before activating the Phase Shifter and threw the terrified exceed through the wall, his screams of fright getting interrupted by the train whistle.

I looked to see Lucy looking at me in complete disbelieve and terror.

I felt Natsu shift so that he was laying on his back. He looked at me a bit through one eye and had a slight grin on his face.

 _'Now that was funny, maybe now he will learn next time.'_

 _'Hopefully but doubtful. This is Happy we're talking about.'_

I sighed as Happy suddenly appears at our window scaring Lucy even more.

He was trying to keep up with the trains speed while desperately hitting the window and screaming to get back in.

I glared at the blue flying cat before placing my hand on the window and activating the phase shifter, causing Happy to suddenly fly straight into the already startled blond girl.

"I thought I already told you before, I can't have any romantic relationships with anyone for that could hurt the future especially for the person i'm with, so that is why I'm deciding to not get involved with anyone."

"But isn't that one of the highlights of life? Finding that one person that you love more than anything and spending the rest of your life with them?" Lucy asks with a dreamy look on her face and I smiled sadly.

"Yeah I know, and trust me I wanted to but everyone here already has a future with that one special someone and... I was never meant to be here in this world." Lucy snapped out of her daydreams and looked at me sadly.

"But- there has to be an exception for you, I mean your here now, doesn't that mean anything?" Happy quietly asked as I slightly shook my head and looked down to see Natsu looking at me a bit sadly.

"I'm afraid it doesn't. It doesn't matter that i'm here now cause I already know who suppose to be with who, or at least those within the guild."

"Wait, so you know who we are to with?" Lucy asks in what looked like hope and I couldn't help but laugh. "Yes Luc, you find someone very special and powerful and will be very happy, but that doesn't happen for a year or two so don't give up hope. And before you ask, I can't give you any more details about it." I explained as I had to fight to not look at Natsu while Lucy started fangirling about who could be her future lover.

 _This is gonna kill me cause I like several of the guys in Fairy Tail and one of them doesn't join till later. I don't know what i'm gonna do._

I nearly jumped a foot in the air when I heard Natsu's voice in my head.

 _'Isn't the future already changed since you got here? Why can't you just take a leap of faith with someone, even if that person is part of Fairy Tail?'_ Natsu said as I looked down at him.

 _'But I-'_

 _'No, no buts. You deserve to be happy and have the life you want and with who you want. Just please, just like you told_ _blonde don't give up hope.'_ I smiled softly down at the pink haired boy.

 _'I'll- think about it, alright Natsu?'_ He raised his eyebrow at me but nodded and stayed silent.

So for the next hour Natsu and I stayed silent while Lucy continued daydreaming and Happy munched happily on a fish.

As soon as the train slowed to a stop in the town of Shirotsume Natsu sprung up onto the seat with his hands on his hips yelling how the train finally stopped moving.

I chuckled at him as I followed Lucy out the train with Natsu and Happy following close behind me, and unlike the show Natsu isn't hunched over complaining about trains.

"Man i'm starving." He says as I nod in agreement from beside him.

"Can't you eat your own fire?" Lucy asks from the other side of him as he rolls his eyes.

"Oh yeah that's a great idea. why don't we just eat Plue and your cow while we're at it?" He says with heavy sarcasm.

"Why would I do something like that!?" She exclaims in shock.

"It's kind of the same thing." He says.

"So let me get this straight, you can eat fire but not your own? That's kind of lame." Lucy says right as we came across a small restaurant and Natsu's face lit up like the 4th of July.

"Whoa, let's stop and grab a bite." He says jabbing a thumb towards the small building.

"Nah, i'm alright but you three go ahead and enjoy." She says as she continues walking causing Natsu to frown and crossed his arms.

"What is it with her, we should be eating as a team."

"Oh well" Happy says from his shoulder.

I scratched the cats head before slinging my arm around Natsu's shoulders.

"Don't worry bout her, she's just needing to do something real quick. So why don't we go in and get something to eat, I haven't eaten since I got up and i'm starving." I smiled at him and he grinned back at me before we went in, ordered and picked a table on the outside patio.

Natsu and I sat next to each other and Happy was in front of us on the table as the several plates of different meats and fish arrived.

The three of us grinned at each other before digging into the food and oh my god the food was sooooo good.

We were more than half way through the meal that Natsu started saying that we should save Lucy some of the fat or something.

"From the looks of it that's what she likes the most." Happy says with a full mouth and I just about choked when I saw Lucy come up glaring darkly at the blue cat.

"Hold it right there cat, what is that suppose to mean?" She grinds out.

"Oh hey...Lucy?" Natsu looks at her surprised as she did a little pose in a maid costume.

"Come on boys, don't be shy, you know I look super cute in this uniform." She says as said boys looked at her shocked.

"Have you had enough food master or should I bring you some more? Your wish is my command." She says playing the main role and I couldn't help but face palm.

Natsu and Happy leaned towards each other to whisper...even though we can still hear them.

"What do we do? We were just kidding about the costume but she took it seriously." Happy whispers.

"I guess we'll just have to go along with it but don't say anything , okay?" Natsu whispers back as Lucy narrows her eyes at them.

"I can hear you!"

* * *

"My name's Kaby Melon, it's nice to meet you."

A man in who looked to be in his mid to upper 50s greeted from his couch, His wife stood smiling from behind him.

I refrained from face palming when Natsu and Happy started drooling.

"Oh man, he said Melon." Happy said.

"Oh man, you have a tasty name." Natsu said causing Lucy and I to sigh in irritation.

"Quit being rude guys." Lucy scolded as I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, please."

The man chuckled in amusement. "Don't worry, I get that a lot. Well first things first, allow me to tell you about the job. It's pretty strait forward really. Duke Everlue has a book called _Daybreak_ in his possession. I would like you to burn it for me." Kaby explains as Natsu chuckled.

"No problem." He smiles holding up a fiery finger.

"I'll burn the whole place down if you want."

I chuckled as Happy made the comment, 'He does like fire'.

Lucy on the other hand wasn't amused in the least bit.

"I'm not going to jail for arson because the two of you!" She looks at them angrily while Natsu just frowned and the little fire went out.

I decided to jump in and steal Lucy's question. "If you don't mind me asking sir, but why burn it?"

"For 200,000 jewels, who cares?" Natsu looks at me as I raised an eyebrow at him.

"The reward has been raised to 2,000,000." Kaby informs us as we all looked at him in shock and disbelieve.

"TWO MILLION!" We exclaimed. I had totally forgot about him raising it, Holy shit 2,000,000 jewels split between the 4 of us would be 500,000 jewels each.

"I'm sorry, I had thought you were aware the amount had changed." Kaby says calmly as Natsu counted several fingers on both hands.

"TWO MILLION SPLIT FOUR WAYS! WOW I STINK AT MATH BUT THAT'S A LOT!" Natsu nearly exploded and I jumped in before Happy could try and split the money with only him and Natsu and leave Lucy and I with zip.

"Holy shit, 2,000,000 split four ways would leave us with 500,000 jewels each!" I said excitedly but then remembered that at the end of this we don't end up with anything, but I decided to not let them know that just yet.

"So why raise the award?" I asked and the man gripped his hands tighter and looked down towards the ground.

"Well, because it means that much to me. That book must be destroyed no matter the cost."

Lucy and I jumped when Natsu's head was suddenly engulfed in flames.

"Alright, i'm fired up now!" He exclaims before suddenly grabbing Lucy's and my hands and dashing out of the large house.

"Let's do this Ky and Lucy!"

Me and him grins as the other two are complaining about going to fast.

My grin widened when I remembered a faster way to go.

"Hey Natsu, I got a better idea on getting there faster." He actually slowed to a stop and Lucy collapse on the ground in exhaustion.

"Oh yeah? What do you have in mind?" Natsu asked in interest as I grinned before jumping into the air, using my create ability to bring forth a hover board that I remember sketching back home.

It was 4 feet long, dark magenta purple with bright Cyan blue circuit design.

The three wizards looked in awe as I landed on it.

"Why don't we fly there? Lucy be with me and Happy can carry Natsu, maybe even see who is faster."

Natsu grinned as he and Happy nodded but Lucy looked unsure.

"I-I don't know."

I chuckled a bit as I descended so that I was just hovering about 2 inches above the ground and held out my hand to the nervous blond.

"It'll be alright, I can easily control the hover board and I won't let you fall, just hold on tight."

I smiled when she hesitantly grabbed my hand as she stepped on.

"Alright, May the best wizard win." Natsu said as Happy grabbed him and started flying off.

I looked the girl next to me. "Hold on Luc."

Nodding she wrapped her arms around my body before I lifted us up into the air and zoomed towards the boys.

I caught up to them pretty quickly and by then Lucy seemed to actually enjoy the ride.

We all laughed while racing and looking for the mansion and after several minuets Lucy spotted it at the far edge of town.

I used my telepathy to tell Lucy to hold on before using Sonic Thrusts to propel us towards the wooded area in front of the large house.

"Hey no fair!" Natsu yells from behind us but I can tell he's smiling.

Soon enough we beat them to the tree line and the fire dragon slayer walked up to me.

"I'll beat you next time, for sure." He grinned with his arms folded behind his head.

"In your dreams Bro." I slung an arm over his shoulder and watched from behind the trees as Lucy walked up to the large metal gate.

"Excuse me I heard you had a opening for a maid position. Hello?" She yells wondering if anyone can hear her.

"Don't screw up, ok."

"Break a leg." Natsu and Happy whispers.

I shook my head at the two boys.

"Wow." I muttered quietly to myself but apparently Natsu heard me because he glanced at me beside him. Smiling slightly I rested my chin on his shoulder as we watched as Lucy was surrounded by Everlue and his hideous maids including Virgo.

* * *

"Just couldn't do it huh?" Natsu asks as he crossed his arms.

We were standing around a sulking Lucy who was against a tree with her knees pulled up to her chest and anime tears flowing down her face.

"I tried but that idiot wouldn't know beauty if it bit him in the behind!" She wined loudly as a vain popped out on her forehead before hitting her head on her knees as a fountain of tears came flowing out, making me take a step back as to not get wet.

"This stinks!" She cries as Natsu grinned, punching his fists together.

"Okay, I guess we'll have to resort to ole' plan T." He says as Lucy sprung up and brought up a clenched fist.

"Yeah, that big fat jerk is gonna pay for this! Wait a second, what's plan T?" She questions the boys as I chuckled.

"TAKE EM BY STORM!" Happy exclaims excitedly.

"That's not a plan!" She retorts back at them.

"No, we need to get up to the roof and I can phase us in." I said holding up my left wrist that still had the phase shifter before summoning my hover board.

"Wait, so we're _not_ gonna break through their front doors?" Natsu asks disappointed.

"Of Course Not!" Lucy yells before getting on the board and holding on to me as I flew us up to the roof Natsu and Happy following close behind us.

Jumping off the board I made it vanish as I walked up to the glass door.

"So why are we not busting through their front door and taking them by storm?" Natsu asks from beside me.

"Because I said, now I need the three of ya to place a hand on me so I can phase us all through the door." I said as Lucy placed a hand on my shoulder and Happy landed on my head.

I blushed a little when Natsu grabbed my hand but activated the phase shifter anyways and we walked right on through.

"Wow, I kind of like that thing." Lucy says letting go of my shoulder and looking around.

"Aye." Happy says before flying down and finding a small skull mask.

 _'You can let go of my hand now Natsu.'_ I told the dragon slayer telepathically as he quickly let go and muttered a sorry while blushing.

 _'Just remember what I said before.'_ I said as we walked farther into the room we were in.

 _'Yeah, but remember what_ I _said.'_

 _ 'Yeah yeah, I said I'll think about it.'_ And with that I cut off the connection and continued walking when I heard Lucy ask if this was some kind of store room before Happy suddenly jumped out and scared the poor blond girl to death.

"Check me out!" Happy says excitedly turning to Natsu and me as Lucy fell against the wall trying to regain her composure.

"Yeah, your looking fierce Happy." Natsu laughed squatting down to the cats level as I chuckled getting down beside him.

"Looks like a good costume for Halloween." I said patting him on the head.

"Well, if the cats done trying to give me a heart attack we should get moving, I still want to get me revenge on this good for nothing creep." Lucy states walking to us.

Nodding I stood up and started towards the door with the others right behind me. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy started looking through different doors while I just shook my head and quietly continued walking down the hall.

"You might not want to open that door Lucy." I told the Celestial wizard when I saw her going for the door that lead to that creepy golden bathroom. "Trust me, the books not gonna be in there."

"Okay."

"Are we gonna have to search every room in this stinking place?" Natsu asks irritated probably because we're not just gonna burn down the mansion.

"Well yeah." Lucy responds annoyed.

"I think we should take a hostage and force them to tell us where the book is." He says as he turned to us Happy agreeing with him.

"The whole idea is to not be seen, you dummy. You got to be stealthy, like a ninja." Lucy says as I smirked before changing my clothing to a black fitted shirt, black stretchy skinny jeans, hooded shall that covers my whole face except my eyes, black leather combat boots, and fingerless leather gloves with silver studs. I had a black belt with a attached concealment for my throwing knifes and stars, I also had a strap across my back that held my katanas in an 'X' formation. I decided then that this will be my main Ninja/ Assassin outfit.

"Like this Natsu." I chuckled when Natsu looked to be daydreaming about 'real ninjas'.

"What's going on inside that head of yours." Lucy asks sorta afraid what the fire mage is thinking of but before she could get any kind of answer the floor behind Natsu exploded four of the ugly maids appeared wielding weapons.

"Intruder Alert Virgo!" They said simultaneously as the huge ugly version of the maiden appeared. "Lets crush them girls."

"We're toast!" Lucy exclaims as Natsu and I ran towards them.

He threw a fiery fist at the four while screaming 'Ninja Power!' and I went for Virgo as she attempted to body slam Natsu.

Taking my katanas I channeled my lightning to the swords as I sliced at the giant, knocking her back several feet in the air before Natsu slammed his foot into her sending her to the ground on the floor below us.

I turned to Natsu to see that he used his scarf to try and mimic what I have, all you could see is his eyes, he held up his hands strangely as Happy did the same on his shoulder.

"We mustn't let ourselves be discovered because we ni-ja." Natsu said in a different accent and Happy copied him. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Ninjas are suppose to be quite you guys." Lucy said looking about ready to just give up on the two.

I patted the girls shoulder. "You'll get use to it. Now lets go, I think I know where the book is at."

I started running, the others hot on my heels, to the end of the hallway where two large doors are.

Natsu and Lucy opened the doors as I slowly walked in with my katanas drawn just in case. Looking around I saw no sign of danger.

"Clear." I said using my katana to motion them in. Natsu and Happy stood on my left while Lucy was on my right.

"Whoa, there are many books in this library." Natsu says.

"Aye, there are indeed." Happy agrees.

"Wow, who knew Everlue was a huge bookworm?" Lucy asks herself as the two boys broke there Ninja character and started jumping up and down.

"Well, lets start looking!"

"Aye, sir!"

I threw my katana out in front of the boys making them jump and Lucy take a step away from me as I glared at the two.

"Do _Not_ let down your guard, we don't have much time until they come back with company. We need to find that book and get out of here." I said before trying to think back to the show to where _Daybreak_ would be at.

"It'll be around here, It's gonna be yellow and sparkly." I told them as I led them to the spot where I remembered Natsu had found it.

"Hey I think I found it!"

And of course he would still be the one to find it.

We turned to the pinkette holding up the book with huge grin and Lucy gasp.

"You found it. 2,000,000 jewels here we come."

"Awesome, now lets spark it up." Natsu says lighting his other fist on fire.

"Hold on a second." Lucy snatches the book from Natsu's hands.

"I didn't realize that this was written by Kemu-Zaleon."

"Zaleon what?" Natsu asks confused.

"Zaleon was a great wizard and a amazing novelist. I'm such a big fan of his work and totally positive I've read every sentence he's ever written but this must be an unpublished novel." She hugs the book to her chest.

"Oh yeah, well who cares it all burns the same to me." He says igniting his finger as Lucy holds the book protectively against herself and turns away from the fire wizard.

"Don't you dare touch it, this is a great work of literature, you better stay away from it pyro." She warns as I just stayed back and watch this play out.

"But what about our mission?" Happy asks creepy like.

"Forget about the stupid mission!" She yells at the cat.

"Failure is _Not_ an option." Happy says back as he and Natsu starts ganging up on the poor girl who is starting the back away from the two.

"Come on guys, let's just say we burned it, I'll keep it a secret I swear." She whines as tears flowed down her face.

"But I'm not a liar." Natsu also says creepy like. "Aye" Happy agrees.

I walked up behind Natsu and grabbed his shoulder, snapping him out of trying to get the book. "I know your not going to like this but we can't burn the book, there's more to it than ya realize."

"WHAT!?" The boys yelled.

"Damn it, will ya two just fucking trust me!" I yelled before turning to Lucy.

"I don't know how much time we have before they find us, use your glasses and you'll know what I meant that there is more to that book than meets the eye." Nodding she takes out the glasses and starts rapidly flipping through the pages, letters speeding around her.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" I cursed as the voice of Everlue before he busts through the ground behind us.

"So you thieves are looking to pry _Daybreak_ from me are you, Hoi Hoi Hoi." He says landing on the ground.

"Times up, they found us." I said getting into battle stance with Natsu doing the same beside me.

"I knew you low life wizards were coming around to take something of mine, I never would have guessed it would be that stupid book." I glared at the short man.

"Stupid?" Natsu questioned quietly to himself.

"Well this works out great, if it's so stupid then is it fine I keep it?" Lucy asks turning towards Natsu and me.

"It's mine you can't have it, get your grubby hands off it!" Everlue yelled at her.

"Greedy gut." She mutters.

"Shut your trap ugly." He says causing Lucy to fall face flat to the ground in depression.

"Man, you need to get yourself laser eye surgery because she is quite the opposite of ugly, she is in fact a very beautiful girl, but of course someone like you would be very blind to see that." I growled out as Lucy looks as me gratefully.

Everlue glared at the four of us. "I've had enough, how dare you put your filthy hands on my possessions. Now, come fourth Vanish Brothers!" He calls out and part of the book shelve split apart to reveal two tall men, one with a long braid and a large frying pan, one taller with a headband and crazy hairstyle.

"You called upon us sir?" Fry pan asked emotionless.

"Can you believe these punks are from the Fairy Tail guild? Talk about a bunch of runts." Headband says looking down at us.

"Such big words for someone who's about to get their asses handed to them on a silver platter."

We glared at each other hard but neither of us backed down.

"That sign means that there from the Southern Wolves, a mercenary guild." Happy points out as Natsu cracks his knuckles.

"So, you got bodyguards do you." He eyes Everlue.

"Hoi Hoi Hoi the Southern Wolves are always hungry for fresh game. Say your prayers thieves." I looked at Lucy to see her giving me a questioning look, nodding to her she ran out the door beside us.

Suddenly Everlue starts descending into the ground. "I'm going after the girl, make sure they don't leave here in one piece."

"Yes sir." Stupid One and Stupid Two said in unison.

I turned towards Happy "Happy go with her, she may need your help, I'll stay here with Natsu and help knock these guys down a peg or two."

"Aye." He says before flying over the two brothers.

"Whoa, you sure talk big for such a little girl." Headband said.

"Perhaps we should put them in there place, so your a fire wizard?" Fry pan asks Natsu who is stretching his arm.

"Yeah, but how did you know that?" He asks and I decided to answer for him.

"Because they saw the fire you used when we were fighting Virgo."

"And it's obvious that your an ability type wizard." Fry pan said.

"And I'm guessing your a lightning wizard. We saw the lightning on your katana's." Headband stated towards me as I smirked under the hooded shall.

"I guess you could say that."

"So I guess you know what happens when you play with fire." Natsu body erupted in flames. "You get burned!"

He tried punching them with a fiery fist only to have the flames be absorbed into the over sized frying pan.

"Sorry to break it to you kid but fighting fire wizards is something we do well."

Fry Pan hits Natsu with the pan sending him back a bit.

" _Very_ well." Headband jumps into the air to get a hit on Natsu only to get hit by my lightning.

"Not gonna happen." I said as electricity surrounded my fist before suddenly Natsu's body slammed into mine sending us through the doors and over the railing down to the floor below us.

Natsu grabbed me before landing on part of the golden stature of Everlue.

"Thanks Natsu." I thanked him as he set me down.

"Your welcome Ky." He says before glaring at the two men on the second floor.

"Fairy Tail may be a big time guild and all, but you pathetic wizards are no match for trained mercenaries like us." Headband glared down at us.

"Well if that's your best then your dead wrong." Natsu smirks as I formed a smirk of my own to match.

"It's ya that are no match for us." A vein popped out on Headbands forehead.

"Whoa, these kids really think they could beat us?" I placed a hand on my hip.

"Oh we don't think, we know."

"Do you happen to know a wizards greatest weakness is?" Fry Pan asks emotionless.

Natsu looks up at them surprised. "Whoa, you talking about motion sickness?!"

I Face palmed. _'It's only Dragon Slayers that have motion sickness .' _

_'Really!?'_

"Umm, I think that's more of a personal problem."

"Is he making fun of us!?"

"Their weakness is... THEIR BODIES!" Fry Pan exclaims before launching towards us.

Natsu and I were just able to leap away before the man swung the pan into the large stature, knocking off the tong.

"Since wizards focus so intensely on honing their mental abilities..." Fry Pan started before I shot a bolt of lightning at him, only for him to dodge it at the last second, the bolt hitting the stature causing it to explode.

I brought my arm up to my mouth as dust surrounded me but I was still able to hear Headband going after Natsu.

"They neglect to train their bodies which leaves them physically weak."

Calming my breathing I focused on the air around me, feeling the different shifts in the air paths as I used Soul Energy Seer.

There were two by the wall farthest from me, I could see a bright red and orange with flames around it dodging away from a dark navy energy with a band across the top of it.

Then suddenly the third soul appeared several feet in front of me, a white with several characters around it, I can tell it was coming closer to me.

That's when I felt the slightest breeze and it was then that I got an idea to try another one of my Element abilities. Bringing my other hand up I slightly moved my fingers and saw the air and dust moving as well. Smirking slightly to myself I got into a stance that Avatar Aang used before Air Bending, and the second I saw that over sized pan start flying towards me, I gave a shout as I thrusted my hands out towards the tall skinny man.

A large stream of air slammed into him sending him back out of my site before I heard him impact the wall.

Punching my fists together I forced the air to propel away from me on all sides, clearing the dust.

"What the...?" Headband exclaimed before going over to help his buddy.

"I must admit, I did not see that coming, however, we focus on our physical abilities." Fry Pan says standing readying an another attack.

"So we have more power and speed than you both." Headband states.

"Ohhh I'm so scared, why don't you stop your blubbering and lets dance." Natsu temps them.

 _'Hey Natsu, once they do their Combo attack, I'm gonna go on and give Luz a hand, she may need it.'_ I told him telepathically as the two brothers started their attack.

I didn't want to get in the fire dragons way when he destroys the freaking mansion with his dragon fire. Summoning my hover board I hopped on and activated the Phase Shifter, the attacks going right through me like I was nothing before I Phased through the ground towards where Lucy and Happy are.

 ***BOOM***

"Well there goes the mansion." I laughed.

At least it wasn't the entire city this time.

"What secret does it hold? Let me guess, he buried his fortune and there's a treasure map hidden inside." I heard the voice of Everlue as I phased through above them. He was holding Lucy's arms behind her back as his looked at the book almost drooling, causing me to grimaced.

"Nothing like that i'm afraid." I said deactivating the phase shifter, smirking when all of them jumped in fright before I sent a bolt of lightning towards Everlue. And just as I suspected the man pushed Lucy away and dodged the bolt, but before he could do anything else he was struck in the face by Happy.

"Happy! Kyra! That was so cool!" Lucy exclaims happily. The blue exceed cackled until his winds disappeared and started to fall towards the river of sewage, but I was able to catch him just in time.

"What's this? A flying cat? And that brat?" I glared at him.

"Name's Kyra."

"And the Name's Happy." Happy says from my shoulder.

I jumped down from my hover board beside Lucy as she brings out one of her keys.

"It's looks like the tables have turned, but if you let me keep the book then I'll think about going easy on you, though i'm tempted to give you a good smack." She said as she held out Cancers gate key.

Everlue looked at the blond girl. "Ohh, a Celestial wizard? But for a reader you seemed to be a bit deficient in your terms of praise. The tables have turned implies that the weaker party has rallied to claim victory. But there's no way you, that brat, nor that cat could ever defeat me and my diver magic. HOI HOI HOI."

I cursed when he suddenly dives through the concrete.

"So he could do that using magic? I had no idea Everlue was a wizard too."

He was going all over the place and non of us could pinpoint where the hell he was at or the next place he was going to pop out at.

"Damn it, I can't keep up with him." I growled out as we dodged the attacks.

"Look I know the whole story now. It's an horrible adventure novel about a trashy little character named Duke Everlue." Lucy yelled out in anger and Everlue stopped his attacks.

"You serious?" Happy asks.

"I don't know if I would call the protagonist 'trashy' but yes!." Everlue went back underground before going back and forth above us while insulting the book and the writer.

I tried striking him with lightning but he was too fast.

Suddenly he jumps down at us, barely giving Lucy and I enough time to dodge out of the way as he dives back into the ground.

"I can't believe your arrogance. You forced him to write it!" Lucy exclaimed. He continued to say how he wanted a book written in his honor, no matter the circumstances.

"So why did you blackmailed him into it?" I asked for Lucy as rocks and stones were falling into the water from the holes Everlue put on the ceiling.

"Blackmail?" Happy questions.

"What's the big deal, he just needed some encouragement to take the job." Everlue's head pops out from the bottom of the wall behind us.

Lucy didn't look impressed. "Oh really?"

"The fool could have jumped at the chance to have me as his muse, but he had the oddicity to say no." Now it looked like he was freaking swimming through the concrete before diving underground. The three of us jumping when his arm popped up behind us with his fingers in an 'L' shape, shaking them side to side.

"So I gave him the addiment inspiration in the form of an altemaden. Write the novel or his family would be stripped of their succession." Happy gasps in disbelieve.

"But they wouldn't be able to join any of the guilds and make a living! Do you really have the power to do that?" He questions. The arm disappeared back into the ground before he came out of the ground right between us and we had to dodge yet again.

"I have the power to do anything!" He exclaims.

"I got him to write it didn't I? But I didn't like his attitude. So I decided he could write best from a prison cell. Hoi Hoi Hoi. He went on and on about being a brilliant novelist who would never give in to threats. But in the end I got what I wanted!" He spun his body so fast it was like a human saw as he came after us.

I grabbed Lucy and jumping out of the way before shooting multiple lightning bolts, gritting my teeth in frustration when not one bolt hit its mark.

"Damn it! He's way too fast, I can't hit the bastard!" I yelled out.

"I can't believe you'd got so far to boost your stupid ego. He was in solitary confinement for 3 years. Do you know how hard that must have been?"

"Three whole years?" Happy asks in shock. Then without warning Everlue sprung up right in front of us knocking us back a bit.

"Perhaps it took him that long to appreciate me. Hoi Hoi Hoi." He say darkly.

"Your wrong. More like he couldn't bare to spread, but he had to satisfy your vanity. He knew if he didn't write your character as a heroic champion of Justice then his family would suffer." Lucy glares hard at the man in front of us.

"Now tell me, how exactly do you know this?" Everlue questions her.

"It's all here in black and white." She holds up the book.

"What?" He looked at her confused. "I've read that book from cover to cover. And Kemu-Zaleon isn't in it." I decided to jump it at that moment.

"Well yeah, when you read it normally there's no mention of him. But we know something you don't know. Long before becoming an author he was an wizard." I placed a hand on my hip and glared at him.

"He was?" Happy asks curiously.

"What did he do?" Everlue growls out and this time Lucy responded.

"After he finished the book he gathered all his remaining strength and cast a spell on it."

Everlue started shaking in rage. "What a dirty trick. He turned a great book about me into a hatchet job! THE NERVE OF THAT FOOL!" He yells out before diving back underground and coming up from under us. We jumped up to yet again avoid the attacks.

I turned in mid-air and shot another bolt of lightning at him and this time it struck it's target.

"About damn time!" I exclaimed as the force knocked him against the wall in a daze.

"Oh get over yourself! It's true he wrote about all the pain and torture you put him through." Lucy started.

"But the chapters that focus on what you did to him are only a small part of the book. In fact the secret has nothing to do with you." I finished and Happy seemed to be drooling at the mouth, telling us to reveal the secret as Everlue slowly stood up and looked at us in disbelieve.

"What the devil do you mean?!" He exclaims.

"We're not giving this book back to you because it was never yours to begin with." I said as my arms crackled with electricity and Lucy brought out one of her other keys.

"Open, Gate of The Giant Crab: Cancer!" Suddenly a half man half crab stood in front of us with a scissors in each hand and Happy just completely losing his mind.

"Shut up and let me concentrate or I'll have him pinch your little lips off." Lucy glares at the cat and Cancer goes on to asking Lucy if she wants her hair done. I face palmed when Happy makes the comment that he just makes the enemy look cooler for when they kill us.

Everlue seemed to have gotten over the lightning strike (which wasn't the strongest cuz I don't want to do to freaking PRISON for KILLING the man!) and was shaking in rage before pulling out Virgos gate key.

"Things just now got interesting." I said getting into stance as the electricity intensified up my arms.

"Open, Gate of The Maiden: Virgo!"

"What the-?!" Lucy looks on in shock.

"He's using your trick Lucy!" Happy exclaims as the giant form of the spirit appeared from underground.

"My master summon me?"

"Go fetch me that book." Everlue commanded pointing at Lucy.

"Hold up, she's a Celestial Spirit?!" Lucy looks up at the giant stunned before we all look up on her shoulder in disbelieve.

 _I had completely forgotten about this part!_ I thought as we stared at the pink haired wizard.

"Natsu!?" Lucy, Happy, and I exclaimed.

"Yeah?" The Fire Dragon asks a bit disoriented.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Everlue questions.

"What are you doing up there?" Lucy questions him.

"Well, I saw her getting up so I jumped on her and then all of a sudden, I ended up here." He explains a little confused.

"So you grabbed a hold of her inside the house? But that means you must have passed through the spirit gate with her! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Lucy screams.

"Ky! Lucy! What the heck do I do know?!" He asks as Virgo tries to grab him.

"Finish what you started!" The both of us yelled at the same time.

"Virgo, clean up this rubbish!" Everlue commands as Natsu jumps down to the ground.

"As you wish Master." She says as she throws a large fist towards Natsu. I sent a large bolt of lightning towards her at the same time Natsu used his Fire Dragon Roar while Lucy had Everlue tied with her whip and threw him into the air where Cancer finished the job... As well as made him bold.

"Your just another greedy villain."

"Ok i'm done, does this look fabulous or what baby?" Cancer asks Lucy and I nearly fell to the ground dying of laughter when Natsu said 'Oh yeah, way to go crab man' before eyes widening 'u-uh baby?'

Natsu looked at me with an eyebrow raised but before he was able to say anything the place started shaking.

"Shit!" I exclaimed before summoning my hover board (also doubling its length).

"Everybody get on!" I yelled and all three of them climbed on, I was in front of course, with Natsu right behind me, Happy on his shoulder, and Lucy behind Natsu.

"Hold on tight." I activated my Phase Shifter right before we got hit by a large stone and flew upwards and through the falling debris.

We made it out just as the house was crumbling to the ground.

Lucy's jaw dropped as she watched the mansion go down as they all jumped down from my hover board.

"Heh Heh I like ya'll's style, 'Out with a bang!'. You two are defiantly going to fit in just fine in Fairy Tail." Natsu grinned with his hands folded up behind his head.

"But, aren't we _not_ suppose to destroy stuff?" Happy asked as Lucy groaned.

"I hope I don't get blamed for this."

I chuckled as I got in between them and put my arms around the both of them. "Hey be glad it was just one house and not half the town."

"HEY!" I laughed as Natsu narrowed his eyes at me playfully.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "It's true."

* * *

Lucy handed the book the Kaby unharmed while I stood beside her and Natsu and Happy behind us.

"When I requested this book be destroyed. Why are you handing it back to me unscathed?" Kaby asks.

"If you really want to burn it, then I would rather you do it yourself." Lucy tells him.

"I most certainly will burn this trash. I never sever want to see it again." Kaby's hands shook with emotions.

"I completely understand why you feel the way about this book Kaby." I said.

"You want to protect you father's legacy, because your actually Zaleon's son, aren't you?" Lucy asks him as I can hear Natsu and Happy gasp in shock.

Kaby was silent for a couple seconds before speaking. "Yes, that's true."

"Have you read it yourself?" Lucy asks.

"No I- couldn't never bring myself to do it. My father told me it was garbage." I jumped when Natsu spoke up from behind me.

"You were just gonna burn it?"

"Yes I was."

Natsu stomped up towards the man before grabbing his neck collar.

"Without bothering to see what's inside? It's the last book that your dad wrote right? Some of us would kill for that kind of memory!" Natsu yells in anger and sadness. But his words had hit me in a way that reminded me of when I was six and Daddy died.

My vision blurred with tears as I rushed to pull Natsu off the man and hugged him tight as I buried my face into his back.

"That's enough Natsu, let Kaby explain himself!" Lucy yelled at him.

"Trust me Natsu I know what it feels like." I said without moving my head.

I felt him move a bit probably so he can look at me.

"When my dad died I wanted nothing more than to have several videos of him playing his guitar and singing the songs that he would always sing." I looked up at his and I was able to see his eyes widen through my tears.

My grip on him had loosen enough for him to turn around in my arms and pull me into his chest. "I'm so sorry Ky, I didn't know." He said softly as I quietly cried into his arms.

I hated crying in front of people but I couldn't hold it back. I know what Natsu is going through, I know the pain. Natsu held me in his arms as Happy rubbed my head gently in comfort while Lucy and Kaby continued their conversation.

It took me about 10 minuets to calm my crying to shaky breaths and a few hiccups, but continued to stay in the Fire Dragons embrace.

Soon the hiccups stopped and my breathing got closer to being normal. It was then I was able to get a good whiff of Natsu's scent.

I smiled a tiny bit when I realized that he smelt like a campfire. _I had always loved the smell of a campfire._ I though to myself before slowly pulling away and wiping my tears as I looked up at Natsu with a small smile.

"Thank you Natsu."

"You welcome Ky."

But before I could say anything else we heard Lucy. "No, your wrong."

We turned to see Kaby holding a lit match under the book before it suddenly blew out.

"Kaby look!" Lucy says before suddenly the book glowed a bright purple. We all covered our eyes from the bright light before looking back at it floating in the air.

"A spell has been cast on this book, work of the wizard Kemu-Zaleon. Or should I say Zekua Melon?" Lucy states as the letters on the cover starts to rearrange themselves. and now it says-

"Dear Kaby." Kaby reads.

"That's right." I said as I took a step towards the stunned man. "This book is his letter to you, disguised behind a spell that rearranged all of the words, So no one else could read it" I finished as we watched in awe as the books pages rapidly started flipping before the room filled with all sorts of words and letters.

"Wow." Natsu breaths out from beside me.

"Pretty." Happy says as he lands on my shoulder.

"He didn't stop writing because he was ashamed. He stopped because he had finished his masterpiece. A novel containing everything he ever wanted to say to his beloved son. and when you read it the way it was intended, it's easily his best work ever." Lucy explains as Kaby watched everything with tears in his eyes.

I smiled softly as the glowing stopped and the book was finished rearranging everything before landing in the mans arms.

"Now that the spells been broken, you can read it for yourself." I told him as he plopped on his knees and hugged the book to his chest.

"Thank you father, I promise I won't let any harm come to this book." He says as Natsu turns to us scratching the back of his neck.

"Well I guess we won't be collecting that award."

"Aye."

I smirked as Lucy looks at him shocked. "Huh?"

He looked at the blond. "We were suppose to destroy it. We didn't finish the job."

Kaby looks up at us as Natsu and I started walking away, Lucy and Happy still standing where they were at.

"Even so, let me do something."

"Yeah, it's not our fault he decided to not burn the book after we got it back for him." Lucy says desperately.

"Lucy, don't be so greedy, your totally ruining what was a touching moment." Happy scolds he.

"I need the cash!" Lucy snapped back and I shook my head at her.

"Thanks for the offer but we don't want it." Natsu says without turning around, gaining the other two members of out teams attention.

"Uh yes we do. I need to pay rent!" Lucy exclaims running after us. Natsu stops as do I.

"I think it's time we all go home." Natsu smiled as we turned to the others and I looked at Kaby.

"That means you too, go back home." That all looked at us in surprise that the two of us knew that this wasn't actually their home.

I waved at the husband and wife before wishing them luck.

"Let's walk. Save some cash. And it's good exercise." Natsu says as we turned away from the direction of the train station.

It was dark now with the moon and stars shining bright enough that I was still able to make out the road in front of us.

I snorted. "Or because somebody doesn't want to ride the devils train to hell."

"Bingo!" He says without turning and I laughed out loud.

After about 30 minuets of silence Lucy wined from behind us.

"Unbelievable! Who in their right mind would turn down 2 million Jewels?" I looked over my shoulder to see her slouching in depression.

"If we had taken the money, it wouldn't have looked good." I said as I turned back to see where I was going.

"Yeah, you gotta think about Fairy Tail's reputation." Natsu says and Happy agreed with an 'Aye'.

"But we made them happy, right? We got the job done, and we're walking home?" She moans.

"And then to find out that they aren't even wealthy? They were just renting that house so that everyone would think that they were rich... It's not like it matters, we would have taken the job either way." She says while I looked down the cliff of the large hill we were walking up.

"I don't know about you." I heard Happy say to her.

"Of course I would have!" She retorts back.

"Sure greedy." I sighed as the two of the started arguing. I felt a slight nudge on my shoulder and I turned to Natsu.

"You think we should stop and get some rest and continue on tomorrow?" We stopped and looked back at the two still arguing teammates, whom had stopped several yards behind us to argue more.

I sighed heavily. "Yeah that may be best. Especially for those two." I jabbed my thumb toward Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb.

Having enough of them being so loud I sent a bolt of lightning at them, only aiming at the ground next to their feet. They hugged each other in fright like they weren't just fighting.

"Will you two get your asses over here and stop fighting!" I scolded them.

"But he started it!"

"Na-ah she did."

"Noo, it was this flea ba-"

"ENOUGH!" I struck the ground again with more power and cracked the ground.

"WE'ER SORRY KYRA!" the two of them screamed at the same time while hugging each other even tighter. I glared hard at them until they scrambled to catch up to us.

"Alright we're gonna make camp for the night." Natsu says before taking off the giant pack he was carrying, while ignoring Happy whispering to Natsu that i'm as scary as Erza, maybe even more.

I actually can't wait to meet her tomorrow. But i'm debating on whether or not I want to join them.

On one hand I want to help them get Lullaby, but on the other hand I need some space away from everyone. To be alone so if I breakdown no body will know. I don't want anyone to know how depressed I am. How much being here affects me.

Don't get me wrong I love Fairy Tail and everyone in it, I had always wanted to come here.

But, I wanted there to be a way for me to go back and forth between my world and this one, so I could still be with all those that I grew up with.

I paused in picking up a log for the fire.

 _But now I here with no way back home. My family. All my friends that I grew up with. I can never see them again._

I closed my eyes tight to keep the tears from slipping through.

 _No, I can't cry with them here._

"You alright?" I jumped when I heard Natsu's voice from behind me.

Nodding I quickly grabbed the log. "I'm fine."

I walked passed him but stopped when I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"You know, If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for you." He says quietly.

I was silent for a couple seconds before replying without looking at him.

"Thank you." And with that I walked back to the clearing and put the logs I had gathered next to the already lit fire.

Soon enough we had some food cooking by the fire as we sat on some larger logs, but there were only three fish (there were four but one ended up falling into the fire and burning to a crisp before Natsu could reach in and save it) and there were four of us.

I was going to just say they could have them and that I wasn't hungry, to which of course was a lie cuz I was freaking starving.

"Here, have some of mine." My gaze snapped to Natsu as he tore his fish in half before handing it out to me. I was about to decline when Natsu spoke again.

"And don't try and decline it, I already know your hungry, I heard your stomach a bit ago."

My face turned a little red in embarrassment before moving to sit by Natsu and grabbed the half of the fish, which was the back end.

Kinda glad, I don't want to be staring into it's face as i'm eating it.

"Thank you." I said quietly before biting into it, which was surprisingly good.

"Mmmuh." Natsu hummed back. Everything was quiet before Lucy spoke up.

"By the way, the house? How did you know it really wasn't theirs?"

Natsu glanced up at her. "Huh? Oh cuz it smelled like some other house. It seemed pretty obvious."

"Aye." Happy agrees with a mouth full of fish.

I chuckled. "Well to ya'll maybe. You both have heightened senses of smell, where as we do not. Well mine is a lot better than it has ever been my entire life. But still not as good as ya's, especially Natsu's." I said as they both grin at me.

"Well, I was still lost in the clouds from reading that book." Lucy smiled remembering the stuff she had read.

"I got you figured out." Natsu says grinning at her.

"Huh?" She question confused as he took another bite from his fish.

"All those papers I found on the desk at your place." Lucy looked alarmed now.

"Your writing a novel aren't you?"

"Ohh so that's why she's such a bookworm." Happy states while Lucy blushes an bright red in embarrassment.

"Please promise you won't tell anybody about that, ok?"

"Why not?" Happy asks.

"Because i'm a horrible writer! If anyone read them I would die from embarrassment!" She cried out burying her face in her hands while shaking her head.

Natsu sweatdrops while I just watch them. "Don't worry, nobody's going to read it."

I nearly choked when he said that.

"Yeah, that doesn't really make me feel any better." Lucy deadpans.

I decided to jump in. "Actually Lucy, back home I did quite a bit of writing myself."

All three of them looked at me as I sat the bones of my finished fish on the ground.

"I didn't know that, that's cool." Natsu said.

"Yeah, I didn't write any books, but I have written quite a bit of short stories as well as Fanfictions. Which are stories about certain Movies, TV shows, video games, even other books." I explained.

"Whoa really, so what have you written about?" Lucy asked me in wonder and I smiled thinking back to all those I've written about.

"Well I have written one for a movie, one for a video game, and seven for different tv shows." They looked at me in disbelieve.

"Whoa! Really? What were they all?" Happy asked me and I laughed.

"Maybe another time, non of ya would even know what the titles or the story line is about."

"But can you still tell us the titles anyways, i'm really curious on what they are." Natsu asks as he gave me puppy dog eyes, as did Happy.

I smirked at them. "Alright alright. the movie is called Wreck-It Ralph, the video game is a horror game called Five Nights At Freddy's, and the seven TV shows are called- The Walking Dead, Once Upon A Time, Soul Eater, Blue Exorcist, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Transformers: Prime, and the last once actually is this world. And that one is called, of course, Fairy Tail."

They gasped in awe.

"Wait really? That's awesome!" Lucy exclaims and the two boys nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys." I looked down at my watch that I had since Laxus and I were training. 11:45pm.

"It's 11:45, I think we should get some rest now." I said and the others nodded as they got up and grabbed their sleeping bags, mentally cursing when there's only two human sized ones and a much smaller one for Happy.

Natsu seemed to notice the shortage as well before turning to me but before he could ask anything I held my hand out.

"No, i'm good, I don't one." I told him and he looked at me unconvinced but stayed silent and slid in his sleeping bag, as did the other two.

I looked up into the sky the air was pretty cool for being the beginning of July but the fire was still going pretty strong so I didn't worry that much about it.

Smiling I hugged my knees to my chest and rested my head on top.

"Good night Natsu, Lucy, and Happy."

"Good night Kyra/Ky." they replied at the same time. And with that I closed my eyes and let the warmth of the fire lure my to sleep.

* * *

 _WHY THE FUCK DID I NOT TAKE UP HIS OFFER FOR THE DAMN SLEEPING BAG!_

I mentally screamed when I suddenly woke up to no fire and cold air. I looked at the time.

2:33 A.M. Damn it!

I looked to see the others asleep and _warm_.

I wrapped my arms tightly around myself as I slowly stood up as to not wake anyone. A bit curious that Natsu isn't snoring up a storm like he usually does.

Shrugging I quietly tip toed away from the others. Maybe walking for a bit will warm me back up.

I froze in mid-step when I heard a slight rustling noise from the campsite behind me. I slowly turned to look back at my sleeping teammates, and it seemed like Natsu had just rolled over in his sleep, _facing me_.

My breath got caught in my throat when I though I saw Natsu Looking at me, but looking again and closer I saw that his eyes were actually closed.

Finally releasing the breath I was holding I turned back around and continued sneaking away.

About 15 minuets of walking I stopped by the edge of the cliff and sat with my legs hanging off, looking out into the land and bright clear sky. I still had my arms around me but I wasn't really cold anymore.

I closed my eyes and breathed in the cool air, I somehow can still smell a bit of the campfire from here.

"I wish ya'll were here with me."

Opening my eyes and looking up at the moon smiling sadly, not realizing the campfire smell wasn't actually from the campfire.

"Ya would have enjoyed this a lot, To go on a ton of adventures and fight plenty of enemies. To be a part of this team and wrecking havoc." I laughed dryly. "So I don't have to feel so alone." I whispered sadly to myself.

I nearly jumped and fell over the edge when I felt something warm around my shoulders but a strong pair of arms held me back from falling.

At first I thought I was being grabbed be thugs and was about to yell out when I noticed that the smell of campfire was stronger now. Moving my head to the side I first took notice of the mess of pink hair, before noticing his concerned expression, and then blushing when noticing that he was shirtless.

I don't know why I would be blushing, cuz I've seen him shirtless throughout the series, but I quickly noticed that the thing he must have put around my shoulders was his vest.

"You should have taken up my offer to use my sleeping bag. The cold doesn't affect me at all." Natsu says sitting down next to me as I wrapped as much of the vest around me as possible.

He put his arm around me and gently pulled me against him. His body heat quickly warming me up.

I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, grateful for the warmth as sleep washed over me.

The last thing I heard was Natsu whispering that I will never have to be alone anymore before I fell into a much needed sleep...

Only to wake up five hours later to Lucy yelling "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SHIRTLESS!?" Never a dull moment here.

* * *

 **There we go, finished finally.**

 **Kyra seems to be getting along with both Laxus AND Team Natsu. Next chapter we should have Kyra meeting the rest of the Thunder Legion as well as the mighty Erza.**

 **Until next time, Shadowstalker, Out.**


	4. Crying Out In Silence

**Chapter Four is up and running, and ready to be read.**

 *****NOTE: I just re-written the first chapter, to better explain what is happening and what Kyra is going through at that time.**

 **Disclaimer: I _sadly_ do not own Fairy Tail, only my OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Crying Out In Silence**

" 'I don't know about this guys, are we sure we are going the right way?' She asks." Horologium says with Lucy sitting inside him.

We were going through the swamp on our way to the guild, maybe about an hour or two from Magnolia.

Natsu was leading while I stood on my hover board almost next to him, I may have been born and raised on a farm but I still didn't go through any kind of water that I couldn't see through.

Happy was laying on top of his head and Lucy was behind us all inside the Grandfather clock spirit.

"Happy says this is the way home, so this it the way we're going, is what I say back." Natsu grumbled a bit annoyed.

I slightly turned my head towards the girl and clock. "He's right Luc, this is the way to go."

"Have some faith, I have a great sense of smell. My nose will lead us home." Happy tells her without turning.

" 'It's dogs that have a good sense of smell. And what does the smell have to do with direction?' she asks the cat irritably."

"Actually Lucy, the smell has a lot to do with direction if your a animal or a human with an incredible sense of smell. Everything and everyone has a unique scent to them, just like us the guild also has a specific scent to it, and so once they are able to get the scent that they are after they can follow it back to where it originated from. So dogs aren't the only ones with a good nose. " I explained to the blond as she nodded in understanding.

" 'Ohh. really? All this time I figured it was only dogs but I guess not.' She says."

"Nope." Happy said as we finally found dry land and I stepped off my hover board to walk again.

"Why don't you do your own walking for a while?" Natsu asks Lucy irritated that she's being so lazy.

" 'Because i'm tired' She groans exhaustively." The clock spoke.

"Oh brother." Natsu muttered and I was about to say something when we suddenly heard rustling from within the bushes.

I had almost forgotten that this is when we find Gray.

We all looked to the bush before Natsu dives into it while saying 'Who's there?' before fighting can be heard.

" 'Do you always have to fight?' She asks worriedly." The clock says holding the pack he dropped while I face palm and Happy cheers on Natsu.

I looked back up to see Natsu and Gray jump up into the air before landing.

"It's Gray!" Happy exclaims.

" 'And what is he doing in his underwear?' The lady question."

"Trying to find a bathroom." Gray says as he glares hard at Natsu.

"Why would you strip down before you found one? And who the heck has heard of a bathroom in the middle of a forest?" Natsu glares back as I made the comment.

"Apparently he's never been camping then." But of course no one heard me, but it's ok I'm used to that already.

"Well I wanted some privacy, but I didn't expect an idiot to barge in." Gray says as they both started arguing forehead-to-forehead.

Lucy (finally out of the clock) slouched beside me. "They're so childish." She moans.

"She says to Kyra and the cat." I almost laughed when Happy said that.

Suddenly an idea came to mind and I grinned as I created another mini camera sphere before sending a bolt of lightning at the Fire dragon and Ice wizards feet.

And just like Happy and Lucy last night, the two of them hugged each other in fright.

I was laughing hard as Lucy and Happy giggled.

"Ohhh that was rich. Heh heh heh and I got it all on video." I smirked as I held a hand under the floating sphere.

"WHAT!?" Both of them exclaimed as they shoved each other off before chasing after me.

I took off running while laughing. "Catch me if you can, suckus!" I yelled over my shoulder before jumping onto my hover board.

"Get back here!" Gray yelled. I looked behind me to see them both gaining on me, and I wasn't going that fast, just enough to give them a little workout.

"This kinda makes me wonder who's faster! Natsu or Gray?" I shouted at them while smirking.

Very glad that I was still filming this as Natsu threw a ball of fire towards Gray as they were still chasing me, only to smack into a thick wall of ice that Gray brought up. I laughed at how comically Natsu hit the wall and slid down to the ground.

Then I saw the ground turn to ice in front of me. "Huh?"

Confused as to why he would freeze the ground even though I up on my hover board I turned slightly back behind me only to shout in surprise when Gray had suddenly jumped and grabbed me, knocking me off my hover board.

"Gotcha!" He exclaimed before I felt him place his hand protectively behind my head as he hit the solid non-iced over ground and rolled a couple feet before stopping with him on top pinning me down.

He stared at me breathing a little heavy from the chase.

"Nice move bro." I grinned up at him.

He blinked before grinning back.

"Thanks." He said as he got up and offered me his hand. I gladly took it as he helped me up and I thanked him.

"So your Kyra? I was wondering when I was going to meet you." He said as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Heh, yeah, we just got done with a job in Shirotsume. Me and Lucy, the other girl with us decided to be a part of Natsu's team." I heard him hum in annoyance.

"Ya sure ya wanna be in a group with that idiot?" I chuckled.

"Me? Yeah, I'm sure. Lucy? Very annoyed with him and Happy but yeah." He nodded but before he was able to say anything else Natsu suddenly jumps from the trees with both hands engulfed in flames.

"You Damn Cheater! That Hurt!" Natsu yells in anger going for Gray only for him to suddenly freeze in mid-air and flames going out.

"Wh-what the hell!?" He exclaims in shock before his widened eyes landed on me.

I had stuck my arm out hoping to be able to use my Force magic and my eyes had widened when Natsu had stopped in mid-air.

"Whoa, which one of your magics is that?" Lucy asks me in amusement.

"Wait! What Do You Mean 'Which One Of Your Magics Is That'? What All Does She Have!?" Gray yells in shock.

We all smirk as Gray sweat dropped nervously.

"Tehe, why don't you show him Ky?" Natsu grins evilly at Gray.

I grinned as well turning to the ice mage before releasing my invisible hold on Natsu, hearing him hit the ground with an 'Opf'.

Walking towards the now slightly frightened Gray I held out my hand and recreated the list and handed it to the Mage.

He looked at me in confusion before looking at the paper, smirking as his eyes widened more and more in disbelieve. His head snapped up to look at me and opened his mouth but couldn't seem to get any words out.

"Yeah I know, them and Laxus were the same way when I showed that to them. The paper and the hover board I created using my create magic. The lightning is part of my Elemental magic, and what I did with Natsu was part of my Force Magic. I still got a lot of training and practice before I master them all." I explained.

"But still, I've never seen someone who's able to have this many magic abilities." Gray says astonished.

We filled him in on where I came from, how I got here and I also explained to them about this place being a tv show back in my world.

He looked shocked but nodded in understanding.

I had done a separate video on the explanation so I don't have to keep explaining everything over and over again, I could just show them this video (Which was roughly 12 minuets long).

Afterwards we walked for about half an hour (having to stop twice when Gray and Natsu started fighting again) before we stopped by a cliff as Happy started fishing while the rest of us sat together behind him.

Lucy sat on a boulder while I sat between Natsu and Gray so they don't start another fight with each other.

"So your on your way back from a job?" Lucy asks turning to Gray.

"Yeah, there's a shortcut through these woods that'll lead you back to town in no time." He says as he leaned back a little with one leg out and one bent.

"See, I told you so." Happy says mainly towards Lucy.

"Oh yeah? Well if your nose is so great, then how come you didn't know Gray was right in front of you?" She glares at the cat.

"There are some things you don't wanna smell." Happy grins without turning. Gray snapped his head towards the blue exceed.

"What You Say!?" He exclaims glaring at Happy's back.

Natsu folded his arms behind his head while grinning.

"I agree. So go on home and we'll smell you later." I shook my head a bit in amusement as Gray stood up.

"Fine, I will. And unless you want trouble you should too." He says turning his back to us, hands on his hips.

"Why do you say that?" Lucy asks confused.

"Because Erza's due back any time now." I smirked as Natsu's and Lucy's eyes widened. Natsu in fear and Lucy in wonder.

" _The_ Erza? Whoa!" Lucy exclaims.

"She's the most powerful woman in all of Fairy Tail." Happy managed to say with a mouth full of the fish he had just caught. Natsu and Gray looked depressed while Lucy goes on the say she can't wait to meet her before looking back at them.

"But you know what? I've never seen a picture of her in Sorcerer Weekly or anything. What's she like?"

"Scary." She blinks when all three boys said that at the same time.

"A wild animal." Gray says.

"A vile beast." Natsu adds.

"More like a full on monster!" Happy exclaims as Lucy looks a bit unsure about meeting her now.

"She's not that bad you guys." I said but rolled my eyes when non of them didn't seem to hear me at all. I sighed quietly looking down as they continued to say how many mountains she could destroy with a single kick.

I was getting so caught up in being part of the group that I had forgotten that I was never suppose to even be here. I don't blame them for ignoring me, their just following the time line and everything that I have seen them do in the show.

As they were still talking I was starting to sense another's presents.

My eyes widened when I remembered what was about to happen. I jumped up at the same time as Natsu.

"Crap, let's get mo- Ky? What's Wro-"

"EVERYONE GET DOWN NOW!" I yelled as I jumped in front of Happy in the direct line of the blast.

"Kyra!" Gray yells as I crossed my arms in front of me and closed my eyes preparing to take the hit.

Only for nothing to happen.

I heard the shocked gasps of my team behind me and when I opened my eyes, they widened when I came face-to-face with a large red force field dome, another part of my Force Magic. On the other side we could see the group that attacked us cursing.

"Who the hell are you?!" Natsu exclaims as I lowered my arms, the dome disappearing.

I looked back at Happy. "Happy, I need you to stay with Lucy. Lucy do not let them get near him. They were after Happy."

The two of them gasped out in shock as Natsu and Gray eyes widened.

"Your all wizards aren't you? What guild are you from?" Gray asks as he glared at them. The leader grins.

"I'm not telling. Get them!" He commands as they jumped to attack.

"Gray, Ky, let's do this." Natsu says and I nodded before summoning my katanas.

"Alright, but don't go around telling me what to do." The ice mage says before the three of us jumps at the group.

Gray dodges an attack from the chicken as I avoided the strikes of the twins while Natsu goes for the leader only to get sucked into a giant sand sphere.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaims worriedly.

"He's fine, just protect Happy!" Gray yells to her.

"Right."

I was still up against the twins and they were incredibly fast, but I was faster as I struck them with the blunt side of my katanas.

Gray ended up taking out the chicken that was trying to go after Lucy and Happy, before striking down the fortune teller, but not before Gray ended up getting his fortune.

I mentally laughed. 'Trouble with water and women'. _Ohhh I can't wait till Juvia joins the guild._ I thought to myself.

"Where did these brats come from anyway?" I heard the leader say before Natsu broke free from the sphere.

"You jerk. I got a mouth full of sand and it's all cause of you." Natsu said spitting some sand out before punching his fists.

"Now ya'll have done it." I smirked.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Natsu yells before striking the leader, knocking him out.

I created a rope and Lucy helped me tie them up to the nearest tree.

"Think you might have gone a bit overboard Natsu?" Gray asks annoyed as Natsu crossed his arms.

"So what if I did? I got the job done didn't I?"

"Grow up already, your an embarrassment to the guild." Gray proclaimed turning to the fire dragon.

I looked down as my hair shaded my eyes a bit. An embarrassment. My fists clenched when I remembered some of what my mom would say to me. ' _Will you grow the hell up already, your an embarrassment to this family.'_

It's sad that the one who gave birth to you would ever say things like that. Sure she was really good at times as we did stuff together. But her temper had always flared up easily. One second she would say she loves me and will do anything to protect me, and the next she'll say to drop dead and wished to trade me out for a child who'd do anything she says without question.

I was so caught up in my memories that I didn't hear the leader say something about Lullaby, nor Happy screaming incoming.

"Ky!"

I gasped out as I was suddenly thrown back before yelling in pain when the back of my head slammed into a rock.

My vision went black for a second, I opened my eyes only to suddenly look up at the bottom of my bunk bed back home, but couldn't move.

 _What's happening? Why does my head hurt so much?_ I thought before closing my eyes again, but when I reopened them I came face-to-face with four concerned faces.

"Ky, you alright?" Natsu asks from my left. Gray was on my right while Lucy and Happy were at my feet.

"W-What happened?" I grown out in pain as the two boys helped me sit up.

"We don't know." Lucy says.

"We couldn't see him before he took out the group we took out." Gray says.

"Kyra, do you happen to know what is going on?" Happy asks me.

"Yes, I do. but you will find out soon." Was all I said before I placed my forehead on my hand.

"Ky, you ok?" Natsu asks concerned. "Head. Hurts." Was all I muttered and I felt someone inspect the back of my head.

"She's bleeding. Natsu, do you have a first aid kit in your bag?" Gray says before I felt the ice wizard hover his hand over the wound as I started to feel a coolness around it.

"Yeah here." The corners of my lips curled up a tiny bit as the two of them were working together to wrap my head in bandages and the coolness that Gray was applying was helping numb the pain.

"There, that should do it till we can get you back to the guild." Gray said as he and Natsu helped me up. But as soon as I stood up a huge wave of dizziness washed over me and I stumbled back before they both grabbed a hold of me.

That impact must have done a bit more than I thought.

I felt my arms being pulled over both of their shoulders as they held me up. I felt so tired, I just wanted to lay my head against one of them and sleep. But I knew that would be very risky for I may have gotten a concussion, so instead I forced myself to stay awake and to move my legs the same speed as theirs, which wasn't that fast due to me being injured. I almost didn't hear what Happy was saying.

"So what do you think will happen when Laxus sees her like this?" Happy asks unsure whether to be worried or not.

"Wait, what? Laxus? You mean the guy that doesn't give a flying shit about any of us? That Laxus?" Gray asked in shock.

"Yeah, Laxus. Surprisingly he seems to be trying to help her adjust to being in this world and in the guild. We found them as they were finishing their training this morning." Natsu said as the ice wizards eyes widened in disbelieve.

"I never would have expected Laxus of all people to be friendly."

"Neither did I." I said quietly.

We finally made it back to the guild after about 25 minuets. And right when we walked through the doors we heard several gasps.

My eyes were half open when Mira was suddenly in my field of vision. "Oh no, Kyra! What happened to her?" She asked as she directed us to a table and sat me down.

"We were ambushed on the way back." Natsu growled.

"Then after we took care of them another person some how came and took them out and leaved just as quick." Gray said.

"How unmanly of them!" Elfman exclaimed not far from us.

"Kyra had been thrown back like the rest of us but had ended up hitting her head hard on a good size rock." Lucy said. They started taking off the bandages to treat the wound more thoroughly while (without moving my head) I looked around at all the concerned faces of those watching.

But as I looked towards the back of the room I noticed a table in the corner and my eyes widened slightly when I saw three people that I recognized but hadn't seen till now looking my way.

Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen.

Even they looked concerned about me. But as I looked closer I noticed that Laxus wasn't with them. I looked around but still didn't see him.

"Hey Mira. Where's Laxus?" I whispered to the white haired girl re-wrapping my head.

"I don't know. He might have gone home or went out to train. Do you need him?" She asked quietly as I shook my head.

"Nah, just curious." She nodded in understanding before telling us that I need to take it easy and wait several hours before going to sleep, even though it's only 3:36 P.M.

"Thanks guys." I thanked them. Mira smiled before going back to work behind the bar while Gray went up to get himself a drink.

Soon Lucy had gone up to look at the request board and after a couple minuets Mira had gone up and started explaining about the guilds and how they function.

I laughed when Natsu ended up scaring Lucy when saying that the guys in black would show up.

It's funny that he says that cause back in my world we have the movies _Men In Black._ So freaking funny.

Mira then went on about the Dark Guilds before Natsu tells Lucy to pick a job.

"And what makes you think I want to do that?" She glares at him.

"Well we are a team now aren't we?" He says grinning.

"Yeah, and we picked the job last time. Now it's your time to pick so get to it." Happy pops up by Natsu. Lucy crosses her arms.

"Forget it cat, as far as i'm concerned our team has been disbanded. And besides, you didn't really want me on the team you just needed me because i'm a blond. And I don't know why you needed Kyra but look at what's happened to her, it could have been much worse." I frowned at Lucy's words before getting up and walking up to them.

"Whoa it's alright, besides I have been through much worse than only a hit in the head." They seemed to flinch a bit at that.

"Sorry, But that's not the only reason we picked you. We wanted you because your so nice. And Ky has been through so much already I wanted to help her adjust to this guild." Natsu grinned from ear to ear.

I couldn't help but smile at the fire mage. It surprises me that he actually cares about me and would be trying to help me settle into this new world.

"Hey Lucy, Kyra, I wouldn't stay with those losers if I were you. You'll get plenty of offers from other teams."

And then there was Gray, somehow striped down to only his underwear, again.

"Gray, your clothes?" Cana says from beside him drinking her mug of beer.

"Jerk."

And soon enough Natsu and Gray were having another argument while Loki was hitting on Lucy.

"Do girls really fall for that?" Lucy and I deadpanned before he seemed to take notice of Lucy's gate keys.

"Your not a Celestial wizard are you?! " Loki screams before running way saying that they can't be together.

"Uhhh, What's gotten into him all of a sudden?" Lucy asks Mira confused.

"Loki has a bad history with Celestial wizards. Rumor has it that he dated one and it didn't end very well."

"Well I'm not surprised." Lucy said and I was barely able to move out of the way before Natsu came flying right into Lucy.

"Will the two of you just knock it off already." Lucy growls from underneath Natsu.

"Natsu started it, i'm just following through." Gray says before exclaiming in shock when Cana comments about his clothes again.

"Your the one that's provoking me, you slime ball." Natsu glares after getting up off of Lucy, giving the girl the luxury of being able to breath properly.

"Oh yeah? And what exactly did I do to provoke you, you fire clown?" Gray glares back as they went back to forehead-to-forehead.

Everyone started laughing at the two of them and I took this time to look back at that table I saw the Thunder Legion at but saw that they weren't there anymore.

I kinda felt a bit disappointed but shook it off when Loki suddenly burst through the front doors.

"I GOT BAD NEWS!" He shouted.

"It's Erza. She's on her way here." He exclaims and the entire guild goes up in fright. I smirked as I crossed my arms. "Things just got interesting." I said watching the doors.

"Wow, just mention her and the place just freaks out." Lucy says.

"Well, she is the strongest female wizard we got in Fairy Tail. A bit more intimidating." Mira says from beside us. Soon we were able to hear the steps and her shadow along with the giant beast horn.

"Dang, from these reaction you'd think she was some kind of demon or something." Lucy said a bit frightened.

Erza finally walked in and sat down the giant decorated horn on the ground.

"I have returned. Where is Master Makarov?" She asked.

"Wow she's pretty." Lucy said as I hummed in agreement.

"Welcome back Erza. The master's at a conference right now." Mirajane smiles.

"So um, what's that huge thing you got there?" Max asked nervously with Alzack right beside him.

"It's the horn of a monster I defeated. The locals were so grateful they decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir. Do you have a problem with it?" She asked them as both boys held their hands up while screaming 'No Mam.'

"She's nothing like I have imagined." Lucy said before Erza starts chewing everyone out.

"Wow, she's really tearing into everyone. It's like she's taking over." Lucy whispered.

"That's Erza for you." Happy says popping up next to me.

"Even if she's bossy, she's still saner than anyone else here. I don't understand why everyone's so afraid of her." I almost choked on a laugh when Lucy said that. Oh just you wait Luc. I got out my SphereCam (which is the small floating camera sphere).

"Are Natsu and Gray here?" The red head asked and suddenly said boys were there with their arms around each others shoulders acting like they were besties.

"O-Oh hey Erza, we're just hanging out just like what good friends tend to do." Gray says with sweat dropping down his face.

"Aye."

"Why's Natsu talking like Happy?!" Lucy exclaims.

"That's great, I'm pleased to see the two of you getting along." Erza says before slyly smirking at the two.

"However, it's natural for even the best of friends to lock horns every now and then."

"Oh I wouldn't call us best friends." Gray says still very nervous.

"A-Aye." Natsu agrees.

"What's gotten into Natsu?" Lucy asks and I decided to take Mira's line.

"Because he's afraid of her." I grinned wide at watching this play out.

"A few years ago he challenged Erza to a fight and she beat him up pretty bad." Mira explained before Macao piped in.

"After that she found Gray walking around town naked, so she decided to beat him up too."

"And lets not forget she beat up Loki for trying to hit on her." Cana adds smirking at the memory.

"Natsu, Gray, I need you to do me a favor." Erza says and the said boys looked at her a bit confused.

"While traveling I heard something that has me worried. Normally I would consult with the master before acting but he's not here, and this is the matter of utmost urgency."

I watched as they looked serious now.

"You two are the strongest wizards here, I could really use your help." She says and Natsu and Gray look at each other while the other guild members started whispering among themselves.

"We will meet at the train station tomorrow morning." She finished as the boys glared at each other.

"Natsu and Gray? Working together? I never saw that one coming. This could be the most powerful team Fairy Tail's ever seen." Mira says in admonishment.

I turned to Lucy. "Hey I need you to go with them tomorrow and keep an eye in those two. Their gonna be at each other's throats whenever Erza's not looking, might need you to stop them. Hell you can use Taurus if you need to."

She looked at me shocked. "Me?!"

"Yes you, there also gonna need your help." She seemed to me thinking. "But what about you? Will you be coming along?" She asked me.

"Don't know, we'll have to see how my head feels in the morning. But don't worry, ya don't need me." _Non of ya'll need me_.

"Alright, well I guess I'll be heading home now to get some rest for tomorrow. I hope you heal up soon Kyra." She waved goodbye before getting her stuff and leaving.

Taking a deep breath I walked up to the armored red head.

"Erza." I grabbed her attention.

"Oh hello, are you new here?" I nodded.

"Yes I am, I just joined two days ago. Names Kyliera but everyone calls me Kyra or whatever nickname people come up with." We shook hands.

"I see. It's nice to meet you. If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your head?" She asked and Natsu popped up next to me.

"We got ambushed be a bunch of jerks couple hours ago coming back from a job."

Then Gray walks up to the other side of me. "We took them out but then another person came and took them out, but not before striking at us. We were all blown back and Kyra ended up hitting her head on a rock." He says before putting his hand over the wound and let his magic cool it some.

"Thanks Gray." He nodded.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, I hope you get better soon. So what kind of magic do you possess?" Erza asked as the three of us looked at each other before smirking.

I created the list and showed it to her. Smirking wider at her face.

"Can you- really do all this?" She asked in disbelieve and I nodded.

"Yep, I just need to train more to be able to really master them all."

"Wow." She whispers in wonder.

"Kyra, do you think we should catch her up about you?" Happy asked landing on Natsu's shoulder and Erza looked at us confused.

Humming in thought I looked around the jam packed guild.

"I think so I don't have to keep explaining so many times to show everyone here." I said.

"You gonna show them the recording?" Gray asked me as they followed me to the bar area.

"Yeah." I climbed up on the counter, getting a strange look from Mira, before cupping my hands around my mouth.

"Can I Have Everybody's Attention For A Bit!" I yelled out over the noisy guild hall, only for no one to hear me. I sighed and looked down in disappointment. They're not even glancing my way, it's like i'm still invisible.

"Silence!" Erza yelled out and the entire freaking guild went silent. _Damn._

"Kyra?" She nodded for me to start. Smiling a bit sadly I thanked her and looked at everybody else.

"Alright, so most of you know about me and my predicament except for Erza. But I want to show you all a recording of a earlier conversation of me further explaining where I'm from and how I came to be here. It's about 12 minuets long so I apologize in advance for how long it is. I believe you all deserve to know, and I want you to know what magic I am able to use." I said as I told them the list of magics I have and everyone, excluding Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Erza, exclaimed in shock and disbelieve.

Afterwards I created a large flat screen and played the recording explaining everything from dying to knowing the future due to this being a tv show. They seemed so into the video that I was easily ably to slip away outside undetected, though I'm not that surprised in the least bit.

Sighing sadly I looked back at the guild before walking away and it wasn't long before I found myself sitting on a swing at an almost vacant park.

Every so often I would see a jogger or two jog by and a few kids off playing tag in the field beside the playground.

I smiled softly remembering playing tag with my friends when we were younger. Sad how time flies by so quick and everything changes.

* * *

"What Do You Mean She's Injured?!" Laxus snapped at the three wizards in front of him.

Bickslow and Evergreen flinched as Freed just shook his head.

"We saw her being brought in by Natsu and Gray." Freed responded.

"Along with Happy and a blond girl." Evergreen piped in.

"She had bandages around her head and looked pretty out of it." Bickslow added with a bit of concern.

Laxus sighed, he was in the middle of training when his team approached him saying they saw her come in hurt.

"Is she still at the guild?" The lightning mage asked.

"She was when we left, but I'm not sure if she would still be there now." Evergreen answered with her hands on her hips.

"Alright, lets see if she's still at the guild. If not then we will look for her." Laxus decided as they started walking in the direction of the guild.

"Do any of you happen to know what happened to her?" He asked.

"We overheard Natsu and Gray say that they were ambushed and that after defeating them someone else came and took out the ones that ambushed them." Freed started before Evergreen spoke up.

"They don't know who it was but had blown them all back and Kyra ended up hitting her head on a rock."

Slightly growling in anger they approached the guild and walked in to see everyone silent in shock and sadness, but jumped slightly at seeing the Thunder Legion.

"Where's Kyra?" Laxus asked as Erza walks up.

"Don't know, she must have snuck out when she had showed all of us a recording explaining what happened to her." She said before glaring at him.

"Why you want to know?" Laxus glared back at her. He didn't have time for this shit.

"Non of you damn business." He growled. And with that he and the rest of his team walked out of the guild.

"So where do we start looking for her boss?" Bickslow asked. Laxus stopped abruptly as he sniffed the air.

If he could get a fix on her scent then he could follow it to where she's at.

He kept sniffing the air until he finally got it. Without saying a word he started walking in the direction of the park several blocks from here.

"Do you know where she's at?" Freed asked as him and the other two followed their leader.

"Possibly." Was all he said.

* * *

I looked down barely swinging. It's really depressing when I get to have a second chance at life but then I'm pretty much invisible to every one here.

A constant reminder that I don't belong here and everyone will be just fine without me getting in the way. I clenched my fists.

 _Why am I here? What is my purpose?_ My hands loosened up.

"Why am I so weak?" I asked quietly, not expecting any one to answer me.

"Your not weak." I jumped when I heard a familiar voice and I snapped my head to come eye-to-eye with not only Laxus, but also Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen.

"Laxus I-"

"But I'm also training you to become stronger." Laxus interrupted me as I stared at him. Does he really- care about me? Can he actually see me?

"Stronger. Stronger." I breathed out a laugh as Bickslows babies were floating by me.

Slowly standing up I gently patted a few of the floating totems before approaching the group.

"Thank you Laxus." I smiled up at him as he nodded.

Turning to the other three I held my hand out to freed. "It's nice to finally meet you all." I said as Freed shook my hand with a small smile. "Likewise."

Then I did the same with Evergreen and Bickslow.

"So Laxus tells us your going to be a part of our team." Evergreen said and I nodded. She smirked.

"Good, it'll be nice to be around someone other than these boys." I laughed.

"Trust me, I know. All my friends had been boys for the longest time before I ever got a female friend."

"Wow really, that's sad."

"Not really when you think about it. Back in my world boys were a lot less dramatic than girls. When I started 2nd grade at a new school, I was alone before a couple boys came up and became my friend. We were there for each other all the way to graduation." Evergreen whistled before Freed glanced at me.

"So you completed your education. If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" He asked me.

"I'm 18."

"I called it!" Bickslow jumped up and down happy for guessing my age right before Evergreen smacked him with her fan telling him to settle down.

"But if you don't mind me asking, how old are all of you?"

"Not at all. Evergreen and I are 20, with me being older by 3 months. Bicksl-"

"And I'm 22!" Bickslow exclaimed with his tongue hanging out while Freed glared at the childish man for interrupting him.

"And I'm 23 years old." Laxus finished.

"Wow, yeah I figured ya'll would be older than me, but I just wanted to make sure." They nodded in understanding.

"So your staying with Laxus?" Evergreen asked curiously.

"Yeah but only till I can get enough money for my own place." I said before smirking evilly at Laxus.

"Unless you don't want me to leave." my smirk widened when his eyes widened before glaring at me, and I almost lost it when I noticed a small blush on his face.

"I don't want you staying!" He said defensively as I gasped and faked a look of hurt before placing a hand over my heart.

"Laxus that hurt." I grinned. But then I completely lost it when Evergreen smacked Laxus in the back of the head with her fan while yelling 'Shame On You!', before the two of them started arguing.

I ended up leaning against Bickslow, who was also laughing, because of how hard I was laughing. Freed just smiled in amusement at all of us.

Suddenly my stomach rumbled but to my surprise Freed ended up the only one hearing it.

He backed up till he was next to me, so I was now in the middle of him and Bickslow.

"When was the last time you have eaten?" Freed asked me as I scratched the back of my next.

"Heh, last night." His eyes widened a bit and I felt Bickslows arm sling around my shoulders.

"Then I guess we should get something to eat then. I'm feeling pretty hungry myself." The armored man grinned.

"I suppose it is time to get something to eat." Freed said before turning towards the still arguing wizards, Laxus now trying to avoid getting whacked by Evergreen's fan.

I placed a hand on Freeds shoulder stopping him. "Let's see how long it would take them to notice our departure." I smirked as Bickslow snickered beside me.

The green haired man smirked slightly nodding before we turned and started walking out of the park. It wasn't till we were about to turn the corner that we heard Laxus and Evergreen yelling at us.

Smirking I decided to have some fun with this.

"Run!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Freed asked confused as Bickslow ran off laughing like a maniac with his babies following close behind him.

I looked to Freed smiling. "Come on Freed, Have some fun every once in a while." And with that I jumped on my hover board and flew down the streets.

I had started to wonder if he was just going to say there until I felt someone's presents beside me. I looked over to see Freed smiling while flying next to me. "You're right. we need to have more fun from time-to-time." And with that we flew off to see how long it takes until Laxus or Evergreen gets us.

* * *

Laxus and Evergreen watched as Bickslow ran one way and Kyra and Freed flew off another way.

' _Catch us if you can slow pokes.'_

They heard Kyra say to them through her telepathy.

Laxus grinned. _I see now. Alright Keira, we'll play your game._

He looked over to see Evergreen smirking.

"You go after Bickslow. I'll take care of Kyra and Freed." Laxus said and she nodded before flying towards where the crazy Seith mage went.

"Ok, Kyra, Freed. Let's see how long till I catch ya'll." And with that he used his lightning to go after them.

* * *

It wasn't long until we heard Laxus behind us. _Go figure_.

Freed and I looked back to see him quickly gaining up on us. I looked to Freed, deciding to use my telepathy so Laxus doesn't hear us.

 _'Freed. On my signal, we split up. Alright?'_ He nodded as I looked back to see him almost caught up to us. But when he was about five or four feet away and was reaching an arm out to us-

 _'NOW!'_

Freed quickly turned right as I shot upwards higher into the sky. I looked back only to smirk when I saw Laxus following me now, and was quickly catching up.

 _Not this time bubba._ I thought before adding thrusts to my hover board, adding speed. I looked to see how far Laxus was only for my eyes to widen when He wasn't anywhere behind me.

 _What the hell? Where is he? Did he decide to leave me or something?_

Questions were running through my head until a saw a flash of light from in front of me. When I looked back in front of me, my eyes widened and I gasped when Laxus was suddenly there smirking at me.

 _HOLY SHIT!_

I was so caught off guard, as well as trying to slow down as to not slam right into him that I panicked and lost control over my magic.

I let out a startled scream as my hover board disappeared from under me and I found myself free falling. I screwed my eyes shut tight as the wind whipped past me.

I gasped when my descend to the Earth suddenly stopped. My breathing was heavy and my heart pounding painfully in my chest as my body was shaking uncontrollably.

I wrapped my arms tightly around Laxus's neck and buried my face in the crook of his neck as the smell of a thunder storm filled my nose. I kept my eyes closed, afraid of looking down.

"Don't worry, I got you." I heard Laxus whisper as I felt electricity surrounding us before we were suddenly on solid ground.

"What happened?" I heard Bickslow's voice. Shakily letting go of Laxus I turned to see all three other members of the Thunder Legion looking at me in concern.

"I-I lost c-control of my magic." I looked down in shame. _I lost control cuz I'm so weak._

"Hey it's ok, it happens. We've lost control of our magic plenty of times before." Bickslow came up and slung his arm over my shoulders as the rest of them nodded in agreement, even Laxus.

I muttered an 'ok'.

"Why don't we go find somewhere to eat now?" Freed asked him and Laxus lead us to the food district with Bickslow's arm still over my shoulders and Evergreen on the other side of me.

"I have a good place in mind. It's called Hana." Freed said and my eyes widened. Hana? As in my worlds version of Hana Japanese Grill and Sushi Bar? Freed seemed to notice my reaction.

"Do you know of the restaurant, Kyra?" He asked me.

"I know of a Hana back in my world, but there it's called Hana Japanese Grill and Sushi Bar. I don't know if this is the same as that but I really hope it is. Do they happen to cook the food right in front of you by any chance?" I asked and he nodded.

I threw my arms into the air cheering, almost hitting Bickslow in the face.

"Oops sorry Bicks."

"Oh that's alright. Bicks?" He asked smirking.

"Heh heh, yeah I thought it could be my special nickname for you." He hummed in thought before grinning.

"Hey. I like it. Now I need one for you, now let's see..." He brought his other hand up to his chin thinking before snapping his fingers.

"Oh, I got it! Kya!" He exclaimed letting his tongue roll out. I laughed into his side before smiling up at him.

"I never had anyone call me that before, I like it! Kya it is then!"

We turned to a busy street with a lot of restaurants. Looking at my watch I saw that it was 6:45 P.M.. We maneuvered between dozens of people before coming to a good size building with the name Hana over the door.

"This is it." Freed said as we went inside where we were quickly seated around one of the four large flat grills.

Bickslow sat at the end with me on his right, Laxus on the seat next to me with Freed next to him, and Evergreen next to Freed. But we weren't the only ones at that station cause across from us was another group of people, only three though.

A waitress came by and got our drinks for us, as well as giving me and Freed the sushi we ordered. I got a black cherry soda, Bickslow and Laxus got beers, Freed got water, and Evergreen got Raspberry tea.

I leaned forward to look at Evergreen. "Hey Ev? Can I try a sip of your tea?" She nodded before getting up and taking a sip.

"Wow, that's by far the best Raspberry tea I've ever had."

"I know right, I always get it whenever we come here." She says as I set back down and grabbed my own drink to try it, only to see it half empty. My head snapped in the direction of snickering.

"Damn it Bickslow!" I exclaimed while hitting him on the shoulder as he burst out laughing.

"Oh that was rich." He said as I crossed my arms pouting.

"Bully." I muttered under my breath as I Laxus cough out a laugh next to me.

"First i'm a bully and now Bickslow's a bully. Wow Keira, make up your mind." He smirked at me, Chuckling when I hit him on the shoulder.

"You both are." I said before Evergreen piped up.

"Yeah, You'll get used to it."

"Hey!" I giggled at the two on either side of me.

The waitress came back giving everyone their signature soup then took our orders before going back into the kitchen.

Suddenly a question popped into my head and I slightly glanced over at Bickslow. I want to ask him about his visor but I was afraid how he would react with me asking.

I closed my eyes briefly before reopening them, deciding that I will ask him using my telepathy so in case Bickslow doesn't feel comfortable with anyone hearing the question then they won't hear it.

 _'Hey Bicks, I have a question for you.'_ I saw him look at me.

 _'What is it Kya?'_

 _Well, here goes nothing_.

 _'Your visor? Why do you always wear it?'_ I heard him laugh in my head but saw him smirking.

 _"For mainly two reasons, maybe three. One, it protects my handsome face in a fight.'_ I mentally snorted out a laugh.

 _'Hey, I have a handsome face!'_ I heard him pout, smirking as his face did the same.

 _'Can't tell with the mask.'_ I winked at him and he stuck his tongue out at me.

 _'Anyways. Two. It creeps a lot of people out and it's funny.'_ I rolled my eyes at that.

 _'And three, cause i'm just used to having it on all the time.' _

_'Oh.' _

_'Why you ask?' _

_' N-No reason. Just curious is all.'_ I stuttered as I saw Bickslow smirk knowingly at me before bringing his hand up to his visor.

"But you know what? I don't need it right now." He removed his visor and slid his hood back revealing his entire face and wild blue hair. I stared at him as he grinned wide, placing the visor to the side.

"Didn't think you would ever take that off in public." I heard Freed say.

"I agree." Evergreen said from beside him.

"Eh, I felt like making a change." Bicks smirked at us all as I smiled up at him.

"Not saying that you don't look good with it on, but I like how you look without it better."

 _'And yes you have a handsome face. But don't let that go to ya head now.' _

_'Too late.'_ I couldn't help but laugh out loud as Bicks pulled me to his side.

Soon the Chef came out and I had my SphereCam out recording the chef cooking as well as all of us.

Bicks and I 'Ohh'd when the grill went up in flames for a couple seconds and again for the onion volcano.

I was smiling wide when I looked up at Laxus as he was smiling down at me. "Enjoying this Keira?"

"Hell yeah I am!"

"Good." He patted my shoulder before going back to watching the cook finish our food. I had Lo Mien Noddles, fried rice, and shrimp.

after everyone got served the chef started asking if we would like to catch the shrimp in our mouths starting with the other group, to which only one of them tried but missed the first time and got smacked on the face the second time.

Evergreen declined with a look on disgust while Freed declined with a slight shake of his head. Laxus seemed to think about it before declining.

Smiling I was able to easily catch the first one but the second one I ended up leaning far back to catch it, gasping when I started to fall backwards only to be saved by Laxus and Bickslow.

I thanked them before it was Bicks's turn who barely caught the first one before the second smacking him in the face but caught it before it could fall and shoved it into his mouth, acting like it didn't just smack him in the face.

I laughed at him before I noticed Laxus change his mind and caught the first flying shrimp with ease, but when the second one came at him it went a little too much above him and when he leaned back to try and catch it, he ended up Falling comically to the ground.

After Bicks and I laughing and all of us asking if he was ok, I got up and offered him a hand up.

"Thanks Keira." He said as he took my hand and I helped pull him up.

"Your welcome." So we ate and talked and joked around with each other until we were all finished and Freed payed for all of us.

On the way out I noticed that Bickslow didn't put his hood or visor back on. _So I guess he is changing that_.

Though I don't mind cuz he is really good looking. as is Laxus and Freed. I had Liked all three of them a lot before back in my world, but now since I'm not able to be with anyone I now look at them as like older brothers.

I walked up beside Freed and gave his a hug, and he seemed to tense up some in surprise. "Thank you for dinner Freed. That is by far my favorite restaurant now."

Smiling slightly when he relaxed and hugged me back.

"You are welcome Kyra." He said and I could tell he was smiling.

"So Kyra." I looked over at Evergreen.

"Is that all you have to wear or were you able to get more clothes?" I looked down at what I was wearing, which was the same thing I wore yesterday training with Laxus.

"This outfit I have on now I got from using my create magic. I only really have the clothes that I came to this world in." I told her before seeing her smirking.

"Well then, How about we change that then."

"Wait what!?" I exclaimed before she suddenly grabs my hand and starts dragging me towards the direction of the main shopping district.

I stuck my hand out towards the three men behind us pleading for help, thankful when Bicks walked up and grabbed my outstretched hand thinking he was gonna help.

Ohh he helped all right. But not me.

Nope, he grabbed my hand and dragged me along with Evergreen while anime tears ran down my face. Laxus and Freed just walked behind us smirking.

"Freed. Help. Me. Please?" I tried only for his smirk to widen, to my dismay.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that."

"And don't even think about asking me, because I'll just help them." Laxus grinned as I groaned.

The first store I was pulled into was a bit similar to a Forever 21. To be honest it wasn't that bad.

Evergreen and Bicks started getting different tops and bottoms for me. Surprisingly Freed and Laxus found a few things for me to try on. But then I remembered something.

"Hold on. Where am I gonna even put all this. Remember I still don't have my own place yet." I said before I suddenly felt an arm on top of my head.

"Doesn't mean you can't get things that you need. We'll find a place in my apartment for your stuff, no problem." Laxus said as I looked up at him.

"Are you sure?" He nodded.

"Yeah, and if you want, some of your stuff can be in my apartment. Which is right across from the boss." Bickslow said with a giant grin.

"Oh I didn't know you lived there? So where do you two live?" I asked turning the Freed and Evergreen.

"I'm the one right after Laxus." Freed said.

"And I'm right after Bickslows." Evergreen said.

"Really? I would have thought you lived at Fairy Hills." I said as she got a look of disgust.

"I rather not be near any of them." I raised an eyebrow but stayed silent. Soon I was dragged by Ev into a large dressing room, feeling self-conscious as I was forced to strip down to my bra and underwear.

After trying on 100 tops and 50 bottoms, I ended up with this list...

 **-50 Tops**

-7 Tank Tops(Black, ,Purple, Grey, Blood Red, Dark Green, Camo)

-6 Spaghetti straps(Black,Grey, White,Yellow,Orange, Dark Purple)

-25 T's and Blouses

-3 Rompers

-3 Training/Workout outfits

-3 Shawls/ Scarfs

-3 Pajamas

 **-25 Bottoms**

-5 Stretchy(2 Black, 2 Grey, Dark. Blue)

-5 Shorts(Black, Blue Jean, white, Grey, Camo)

-5 Leggings(Black, Grey, Plum Purple, Dark blue, Camo)

-5 Jeans(2 Dark, 2 Light, 1 Skinny)

-5 Skirts

By the time we were done, we had spent over an hour and a half in that store.

I was surprised when Laxus offered to hold the (surprisingly only 2) shopping bags.

"Are you sure? I mean I can carry them." I asked him but he shook his head.

"It's better that I handle them for when those two drag you into the other stores."

And as if on que Evergreen grabbed a hold of my hand yet again and started leading me towards a store that reminded me of...

 _Victoria Secret! Ohhh noonononono._

I mentally screamed as I blushed deeply before I actually was able to pull my hand from hers. I turned to run but was only able to get so far before I was suddenly swooped up and thrown over a certain someone's armor covered shoulder.

"Damn it Bicks, put me down!" I struggled against his grip as he chuckled.

"Not a chance Kya."

"Your going to need some undergarments as well sweetie." Evergreen grins slyly at me as they both walked into the store, leaving behind a blushing Freed and grinning Laxus, both staying near the door so I don't escape.

Once inside Bickslow put me back on the ground but kept a firm arm around my shoulders so I don't try running away again.

My face blushed even darker shade of red when they directed me towards the sexy laced, satin, and Est.

Nearly having an heart attack when Evergreen suddenly pushing a almost see through red bra against my chest. I screeched before quickly backing up and hiding behind a snickering Bickslow.

"Oh come on, I was just seeing if it would look good on you." I heard the smirk in Evergreen's voice.

"But why we in this section anyways?" I squeaked.

"So you can look hot and sexy!" Bicks grinned with his tongue hanging out, chuckling when I smacking him on the shoulder yelling 'Pervert'.

"So you can look good of course." Ev said before slyly grinning.

"And to show off to any guys you might catch the eyes of."

I froze when she said that before slowly taking couple steps back, an unreadable expression on my face.

 _Hell of a way to be reminded of my predicament._

Bickslow and Evergreen turned to me a bit confused by my sudden change of mood.

"Kyra? What's wrong?" Evergreen asked.

"Your wasting your time in this section." I said emotionless before turning and started walking towards the normal bras and underwear.

"What do you mean Kya?" I stopped and sighed quietly, speaking without turning around.

"I was never meant to be in this world. I don't belong here. And trying to get with someone here is out of the question." I looked down.

"Everyone is already to be with someone, not just those within the guild, but everyone in this world. If I so much as fall in love with someone then that'll change the future... and I can't risk that happening." I finished.

"So you're just going to sacrifice your love life?"

"But you're here now Kya. Shouldn't it be different now?"

I clenched my fists turning half way towards them. "I'm afraid it doesn't matter now. Even though I liked a lot of guys from here back home, it doesn't change the fact the I know who they're going to end up being with and there's no way i'm going to ruin that for them."

I turned to go to the normal section, only to suddenly run into someone's hard ass chest.

My eyes widening at the familiar smell of a thunder storm and light musk, and looking up I came face-to-face with Laxus. And looking a bit to my left I saw Freed as well.

 _The hell? How did I not sense them around._

"L-Laxus? What are you-"

"You were brought here for a second chance at live, weren't you?" I nodded hesitantly.

"Then you should make the most of it, and that means allowing yourself to find someone to love." My eyes widened at Laxus's words. Never in my life has I ever expected him to say anything like that, or even care at all.

"You are now a part of not only this world, but also a part of Fairy Tail and the Thunder Legion." Freed said as his face softened.

"Yeah, and this team not only sticks together, but also helps each other." Bicks placed his hand on my shoulder.

I was beyond stunned. _I can't believe it. They actually care about me. The Thunder Legion._

I smiled softly at remembering what Natsu had said to me.

"You're all right." I chuckled lightly.

"Natsu had basically told me the same thing Laxus did and I had told him that I'll think about it. And I will." I looked up at the team. _My team._

"Thank you for welcoming me into your group. And thank you for actually caring about me. You're all so incredible."

Laxus grinned, Bicks let his tongue roll out as Evergreen smirked and Freed smiled.

Soon enough we were all at the side of the store I wanted to be.

Laxus had (surprisingly) found a chair to sit in not that far from us as Evergreen and I were looking around and finding what would be the most comfortable undergarments as Bickslow, of course, would make pervy comments(to which Ev would hit him over the head).

Freed had shockingly controlled his major blushing while making a few suggestions on the sports bras I was looking at. By the time we were finished I had a good amount of bras and underwear, including about 5 sports bras to train and workout in.

It was about 10 PM when we left the shopping district and headed back to our apartments. I had thanked Evergreen and Laxus multiple times. Evergreen for paying for all these clothes and Laxus for carrying the bags.

"I'll pay you back as soon as I can." I said to her.

"Oh, no sweetie, you don't need to pay me back. Just think of this as a welcome gift." She told me. I smiled a bit before hugging her.

"Thank you Ev."

"You welcome Kyra."

So for the next 20 minuets we were just talking and joking around, especially Bicks and I. About 10 minuets from the apartment complex Bickslow had ended up giving me a piggy back ride, his babies floating around us.

I was genuinely smiling now, big time, as in that moment I suddenly felt like I was starting to belong.

I chuckled as I leaned my head against the back of Bickslow's. "You act like a crazy but awesome older brother, you know that Bicks?"

"Heh heh and your like a little sister that's fun to mess with." He said as I smirked.

"Oh really now?" I felt him nod as I smirked evilly.

 _Then you shall be my first prank victim._

Soon we arrived at the complex and we took the elevator to the fifth floor, walking in the direction to our apartments. Freed had went to his apartment while Evergreen, Bickslow, and I went in to Laxus's apartment.

Laxus sat the three bags against a bare part on the wall before going into the kitchen while Evergreen sat on the chair closes to the door and Bickslow falling backwards onto the couch where he is now laying on top of he.

"Ach, Bicks! Your fat ass is crushing me!" I said, though I couldn't hide the amusement that leaked through my lips.

His only response?

Humming as he dramatically stretched, smothering me even more.

Laxus had came back with a tray with several cups of water, raising a eyebrow at me and Bickslow.

" _Laxus please get this fatso off of me please, so I can actually breath."_ I pleaded telepathically.

"Bickslow, get off of her."

Pouting, the soul mage did as he was told and I was able to suck in some sweet oxygen.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and a voice that belonged to Freed from the other side.

"Come in." Laxus said and the long green haired rune mage walked in.

I shoved Bicks over to the end of the couch and sat in the middle before offering Freed the space to my left.

Nodding his thanks he sat down, while Laxus sat down in the chair to our right.

"So Kyra, Laxus, do ya'll know where the stuff is going to go?" Ev asked us as I turned to look at the blond man, who was thinking and looking around.

"The only place I can think of that's free is the wall where I put the bags at, but we're going to need to get something to put them in." He said after a minuet.

Suddenly I got an idea. I stood up and walked over to the wall as the others looked at me questionably.

"We don't have to do out and search for something and find a way to get it in here." I turned to look at them with a grin.

"I can just create one right here."

"Oh yeah, I had forgotten that you had Create magic." Evergreen said as I grabbed the bags and placed them against the couch where Bicks was.

Turning back towards the wall I closed my eyes and pictured my old dresser from back home. It was a simple dresser really, 6 drawers , nothing really spectacular about it. I then allowed my create magic to take hold of the image as a slight purple smoky mist appeared in the spot against the wall and after a couple seconds the smoke went away, leaving the dresser up against the wall.

"Whoa. That was so cool!" Bicks exclaimed.

"I guess that works too." Laxus said.

"But it seems a bit plain though. Why that if you could come up with a lot nicer one?" Ev asked curious as I looked at her.

"Because this is the dresser I had back home. I know I could created a different one, and maybe I will in the future, but for now I would like to keep using that one."

"Makes sense." Freed said and I watched as Laxus turned on the lacrama screen. As I watched the screen I began to miss all the shows that I had watched back home. My face saddened before quietly slipping away to the kitchen, not noticing a pair of bluish green eyes following me in concern.

Luckily there was a wall between the kitchen and living room as I leaned my elbows against the counter and buried my face into my hands. I took slow quiet breaths as to not have Laxus hear me due to his dragon slayer scenes.

Tightly closing my eyes too keep the tears from falling, too preoccupied to notice some one else walk into the kitchen.

I jumped in fright when I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, spinning around to come face-to-face with a concerned Freed.

We stayed silent for a bit, my heart slowly calming back down from the scare. I was about to say something when Freed beat me to it.

"Your homesick, aren't you?" He asked quietly as I looked down and nodded.

Again, I love this place and everybody here, but to never return back home is just so overwhelming. I looked up when I felt him place his hand back on my shoulder, but what happened next truly stunned me.

He pulled me to his chest and held me tight as he leaned his head against mine. "Trust me, I know what it feels like. Laxus and the others had helped me, so maybe we can all help you." He whispered.

My lips turn up slightly before nodding and wrapped my arms around him, and just relaxed into his grip, enjoying his slightly musky scent.

"Thank you Freed. That means a lot to me." I whispered back to him.

We stayed like that for a few minuets before we pulled away.

"You okay?"

"I think I will be."

He nodded before we walked back into the living room. The others gave me questioning looks but I just smiled at them before sitting back in the middle between Bicks and the now seated Freed.

Suddenly Bickslow turned to me. "Hey, I was wondering, since you could create anything that comes to mind. Do you think you could create some of the movies from your world and watch it here?''

I blinked in shock. Of course, I forgot. If I was able to create anything, then I should be able to create some of the movies from back home. I guess it's worth a shot.

''Yeah, I have been wondering about that myself.'' Freed said beside me.

''Just nothing gruesome though.'' Ev said in disgust and I couldn't help but laugh.

''Well then, I guess the Walking Dead's out of the question.''

''Ohhh That sounds interesting.'' Bickslow grinned.

''It really is, Very gruesome, but it's an incredible tv series.'' I told him.

''Maybe some other time we could watch that, just us two, unless anyone else wants to join.'' I looked around to see Ev and Freed decline, but Laxus said he'll think about it.

''Ok, now the question is what to watch that won't be too confusing to you guys?" I started thinking. Transformers? Out of the question, for now. Hunger Games? Gruesome. Narnia? Hmm, might wait on that one. Divergent? A bit confusing for them... What the hell could I pick? Wait...

I snapped my fingers as I finally came up with a good thing to watch, only requires a tiny bit of explaining at the beginning then the show will do the rest.

"Alright I figured it out. Laxus?" I turned to the lightning mage.

"Remember when we were training and I used that stance to redirect your lightning?" He nodded as I got up and walked to the lacrama screen before creating a large 75 inch flat screen in front of it and also having the Season One disk of Avatar The Last Airbender appear in my hand.

"We're about to watch the show that's based on." I said putting the disk into the DVD player before creating a remote and sitting back down. I then explained about the benders and the general idea of that world before playing the show.

Laxus had went and dimmed the lights and brought over the blankets that he had torn off of me yesterday morning.

I had also created several pillows and blankets before giving Ev a pillow and blanket, Freed a pillow and blanket. and Laxus a pillow and blanket. Bicks and I already had the blanket Laxus handed us so I just gave us pillows. About an episode in I re-positioned myself so that I was laying my head on Freeds lap while my legs were across Bickslow's.

* * *

It was 12 AM and 7 episodes in when Laxus realized that only him and Evergreen were awake, though she wasn't going to be for that much longer.

Looking to the couch he saw that the three were fast asleep.

Kyra laying across Freed and Bickslow facing the screen. Freed was slumped to the side with his head on the pillow on the arm of the chair, one arm holding the pillow in place and the other draped over the sleeping girl. Bickslow on the other hand had moved so that he was now leaned over with his head and pillow laying on Kyra's side, an arm propped behind her back while the other was draped around her.

Laxus couldn't stop the small smile from appearing.

"They seem to be very fond of each other." Laxus turned to Evergreen as she whispered that.

He nodded in agreement as he quietly got up and grabbed the remote, scanning over it before finding the pause button, then the power button.

Evergreen also got up quietly, folding the blanket before placing it and the pillow in the chair. Turning to Laxus she whispered that she's going to go sleep in her own apartment, then she nodded towards the sleeping trio on the couch, silently asking if they need to go as well.

Laxus shook his head, mouthing that they can stay. Nodding, she left. The blond man went and turned off the light retreating to his bedroom, but not before taking a picture of the three with his camera Lacrama.

* * *

 **So Kyra is fitting in the Thunder Legion quite nicely and they all seem to see each other as brothers and sisters.**

 **The next chapter will be a bit crazy though, cause we all get more of a look into Kyra's 'Last Moments' towards the end of the chapter.**

 **But until then, Shadowstalker, Out.**


	5. Embrace Our World

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter, so here it is. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters, only my OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Embrace Our World**

It's been exactly a week since I woke up in this world and 5 days since I met the rest of the Thunder Legion. And while Team Natsu was dealing with the dark guild Eisenwald, I had been training nonstop with Laxus and the rest of my team. Each morning we would meditate for about an hour and a half before we started my training, first we would run some laps, then a bit of hand-to-hand combat with Laxus before using any of my magic.

I had gotten more control over my lightning as well as my Air magic. Bickslow had spent a day helping me with my Soul Energy Magic, as well as explained to me about my soul and all the colors I had, including the black and red. He had been a bit concerned about that but I just smiled at him and told his I'll be fine.

Although Evergreen doesn't have earth or nature magic, she came out with me to the woods so I can try out my Earth magic. At first nothing happened but then slowly I was able to move the Earth and regrow some grass, but I still need more training on it, cause I am no where good enough to go against even Jura... Wait, maybe I could have him help me sometime.

I had attempted to use my fire magic, but some how I wasn't able to produce any fire, the only thing I can do is raise my body temperature, mostly in my hands though. I'll have to talk to Natsu sometime for his help on that, maybe ask Macao as well since he too has fire magic.

Today Freed and I came to the ocean that's right behind the guild so I could use my water magic, and surprisingly it was very easy. Freed even suggested that I try attacking him with the water. At first I was unsure, I didn't want to hurt him but he reassured me that I wouldn't.

So I stood by the water while he stood a few yards away from me. I had copied what Katara did in the show and did the water octopus. Freed looked a bit shocked for a bit and I used that moment to strike, only for him to deflect it. I kept throwing attack after attack only for him to deflect or dodge. Growling in frustration, shit it was hard to land a hit on him.

Suddenly an idea came to mind. I tightened my fists before sending two water tentacle to the left, two to the right, two above, and two straight towards him. He was barely able to dodge them, but in that moment that he was distracted, I added two more water tentacles. One going out wide to the left and one to the right, and them both coming up behind him without him noticing.

Smirking as I managed to grab the sword away from him before wrapping the other one around him. He gasped out in shock that I was able to get him. I released my control on the other tentacles but kept a hold of him as I brought him closer to me. "Well, I must say, that was quite impressive Kyra. Just need a little more training and you'll do just fine." He said before I smirked evilly. He looked at me confused before his eyes suddenly widened.

"Kyra, don't you dare!" Freed exclaimed as I smiled innocently, even though i'm not. "Do what Freed? Oh, you mean this?" I said before chunking him into the water, laughing as he screamed high pitched before splashing into the water.

Laying his sword on the ground I took off my cover up as I was wearing a two piece bathing suit, and ran into the water just as Freed resurfaced. He looked around before spotting me and glaring at me. "Come on Freed, you looked like you needed to cool down." I laughed as I swam closer to him. "You'er evil." Freed deadpanned as I laughed. "And your just now noticing that?" Freed huffed. "Maybe."

I finally caught up to him and smiled. "Come on, swimming's fun, and also I want to cool off some before the fight between Erza and Natsu." I said as he shook his head in amusement. "Natsu is going to lose, you know that?" I nodded. "Yeah but it's still going to be interesting. And also, I wanted to ask if you could create a barrier so that their magic doesn't end up destroying anything?" He nodded before yelping when I splashed him.

"That's It!" Freed exclaimed as he came after me.

Laughing I started swimming away from him, every so often I would briefly turn around to splash him and he would do the same back. After about 15 minuets he was able to catch up to me, jumping he grabbed a hold of me. "Got you!" He exclaimed in victory as I laughed. "About time too." I teased before he briefly dunked me under water and pulling me back up. "I was going easy on you." He said as I put my arm around him to keep myself afloat. "Sureee." I smirked catching my breath. We spent about five minuets there just catching our breath before I looked at the time. 12:15 Am. "What time is the fight?" Freed asked me. "12:30 and it's 12:15 now. I guess we should start heading back so we can dry off and get there to put up that barrier."

He nodded as we swam back to the shore, shocked to see the rest of the Thunder Legion sitting there waiting for us. "How long have you been there?" I asked them when we came up to them. "We have been here since you were training with him." Evergreen said pointing at Freed, who was taking off his soaked shoes and red coat. I turned to Freed. "Heh, sorry bout your clothes Freed." I scratched the back of my head. He slightly smiled at me. "It's alright Kyra, though the apartment is too far away so I won't be able to get a change of clothes until after the fight." I hummed in thought before getting an idea. "Or you could change into these till you can get back home." I created some clothes for him, a green t-shirt, dark pants, and a pair of sneakers, as well as two large towels. I had also created a large tote bag to put his wet clothes in.

"You can change into these in the guys bathroom in the guild. Here, hand me your coat and shirt, i'll put them in here, and we'll dry them later. " I said as he handed me the coat as I put it in the bag before he took off his shirt and gave that to me as well as his boots. I handed him the towel and he dried as much of the water as possible before wrapping the towel around his body, I also wrapped the towel around me as well. Then together we all walked into the guild.

Handing the tote and change of clothes to Freed, he went to the bathroom to go change while Laxus when upstairs, Bicks and Ev went to their table, and I headed to the girls bathroom. "Oh my, looks like someone's been having fun." I turned to Mirajane and smiled. "Ohh yeah, it's been quite a while since I've been swimming, so it was nice to do so again." She then giggled. "And judging by how wet Freed is, I say he joined you?"

I smirked. "You could say that."

And with that I went in the bathroom and finished drying myself off before creating a tote for me as well as I stripped off my bathing suit and shoved them in it. Then I created a dark green tank top and jean shorts. Quickly slipping them on I used my water bending to get the remaining water out of my hair before brushing it and putting it into a high ponytail. When I was done I grabbed my tote and walked out of the bathroom to see Freed by the table the others were at trying to dry his long thick hair.

I walked up to him and placed my hand on his shoulder, gaining his attention. "I can help with getting the water out of your hair." I said as I grabbed his wrist and dragged the confused man up to the bar. "Hey Mira, mind if we use the sink for a second?" "Oh no, not at all, go right ahead." I thanked her bringing Freed over to the sink behind the bar.

"What are you doing Kyra?" Freed asked as I turned him so his back was to the sink. "I can bend the water out of your hair." I said as I did just that and moved the water to the sink. Now it was dried but still a mess. "Thank you for that." Freed said as we walked back to our table. It was now 12:25, we still had several minuets before the fight starts. "Hey Freed, would you mind at all if I brushed your hair?" I asked a bit nervous. "No I don't, but I don't have a brush with me." He said before I brought out my brush that I put in my tote. "That's ok, I have mine." I said as he nodded and turned his back to me so I can brush his long green hair, quickly but gently. Surprisingly his hair was very easy to brush, it might have been thick, but it was very soft and silky.

Soon enough it was brushed and put in it's usual low ponytail. "Alrighty, i'm done. We should get going now." Nodding, he thanked me and we started heading out to where a bunch of people that had gathered. "Hey guys wait up for me." Bicks shouted as he ran up behind us. "Hey Bicks, I didn't know you wanted to come watch." I felt him put his arm over my shoulders and I was surprised to see that his visor was down, but still kept his hood up.

"Yeah well, I figured it might be interesting. Also beats getting whacked in the head by that evil woman." I giggled at him. "Well that's because you deserve it bro. For always making perverted comments." I laughed when the man pouted.

Following Freed we finally made it to the front of the circle where we saw Natsu and Erza getting ready to fight. Freed stepped up to the two gaining their attention. "Kyra asked me to put up an Enchantment so your attacks doesn't harm anyone, or anything." The two nodded and the Rune mage quickly set up the barrier before stepping back next to Bickslow and I. "Thanks Freed." I lightly bumped his shoulder with mind. He glanced at me with a slight smile before looking back at the Fire dragon slayer and the Re-quip mage.

"Hey Kyra, Freed, Bickslow, you wanna place any bets on the winner?" We looked over to see Cana sitting with a tally board and a basket with a lot of cash. Freed and I declined, and I had to grab Bicks wrist before he could go put any money down. He looked at me confused. " _ **Your not gonna want to put any money down for either of them. You'll see what I mean in a bit."**_ I telepathically said to him, and he nodded before resting his arm on me shoulder. I slightly smiled at that. Normally I don't like when anyone puts their arms around me, or even rests them on either my shoulders or head. But I don't mind it with the Thunder Legion, or even with Team Natsu.

Suddenly my attention was drawn to the two wizards within the barrier staring each other down while the crowd around them started cheering and chanting 'fight, fight, fight'.

Yeah, like they need to be encouraged in any way.

Bicks and I jumped when a random guy next to us was roughly shoved out of the way before Lucy pops up and gasped in shock. "No way! Are they really doing through with it!?" Lucy exclaims and I chuckled, getting her attention.

"Lemme guess, Gray came barging into your home and reminded you about the fight?" I smirked at her shocked expression before Mira spoke from the other side of Lucy.

"Oh hey Lucy, Kyra."

"Well if those two value their manhood, then they better go through with it." Elfman said from behind his sister.

"Erza's not a man." Mira and I pointed out.

"But you gotta admit, she's manly." Macao smirked from beside the siblings.

"Aren't ya'll worried that this fight could tear our strongest team apart?" Lucy asked me and Gray.

Bicks and I couldn't help smirking at each other at that. I'm sorry but I believe the award for the strongest team goes to the Thunder Legion.

"What are you talking about? Our strongest team?" Gray asks in slight confusion.

"You, Erza, and Natsu, you dummy. you three are the strongest wizards in the guild!" She looked irritated and finally Bicks and I burst out laughing. "What's so funny!?" Lucy yelled as a vain popped out of her forehead.

"Obviously you haven't heard of the Thunder Legion." I said between laughs as Gray scoffs with a slight smirk.

"We are? Yeah right, what idiot fed you that lie?" He said and I nearly lost more of my shit when Mira overheard him. She tried keeping her smile before ending up crying into her hands, successfully freaking out Gray. "Oh, your not a idiot Mira." Gray said quickly, not sure what to do.

"Smooth move Gray." Lucy glared at the ice wizard.

"I'll hand it to Natsu and Gray, there tough little dudes, but neither are close to being the strongest. There are guys in Fairy Tail that are stronger than both of them combined." Elfman said before grinning. "Like this guy." He jabbed a thumb at himself.

"Calling Erza the strongest wizard is a pretty safe bet." Levy said coming up to us with Jet and Droy behind her. "For the guys, it's a tough call. I'd put my money on either Laxus or Mystagian ." Jet said before Bicks, Freed, and I all said 'Laxus' at the same time. The group next to us gave us a look and I just smirked and winked at them.

"I gotta say, i'm pretty syked to see how this fight turns out." Elfman smirked with his arms crossed. "Oh yeah? I'm sure she'll end up mopping the floor with him." Gray nearly laughed at the mental image.

"So it's been a while since the last time we squared off like this, hasn't it been, Natsu?" Erza smiles at the fire mage.

"I was just a little kid back then. Today's going to be different, cause i'm taking you down Erza." Natsu declared.

"Well, I'm not going to go easy on you, In fact I have the perfect armor for this occasion." Erza smirks and I watch in awe as she reequipped into her Flame Empress Armor.

"That's Flame Empress Armor. A good choice against fire magic." Macao commented.

"So now Natsu's flames will only be half as effective." Laki voiced somewhere on the other side of Freed. "Oh come on Erza, at least give the kid a fighting chance." Wakaba grinned from beside Macao.

Surprisingly I was able to hear Happy tell Cana to put him down for Erza for the first round, giggling when Lucy gasp out. "Your Betting against your own best friend?!" Before looking back at the two. "Why are you guys picking sides? I don't want either of them to loss!" She whined. "Get into the spirit Lucy." Gray said as I looked over at the blond girl. "Don't worry Lucy, Fairy Tail wizards fight each other all the time, but they still come out as friends and allies."

I grinned as I leaned slightly into Bickslow, who now is behind me with both arms laying on my shoulders and his head resting on top of my head.

Lucy slowly nodded still unsure before we look back at Natsu and Erza. "Wow, Flame Empress Armor huh?" Natsu smirks. "Good news for me, that means I can turn up the heat as high as I want to." Both his hands engulfed itself in flames.

They both stared down at each other before the master suddenly pops up. "Round One starts!" He said with a raised hand. And of course Natsu makes his move.

With incredible speed he lunches towards the armored red head who dodges his attack before sending an attack of her own. They were really fast, but while Natsu was all about reckless strength, Erza was not only strong but also very graceful. I started to feel a bit jealous cause of how graceful she was.

But wow, they were both amazing.

Natsu had blown fire from his mouth, but had missed Erza and it headed strait towards the gathered people, only to hit the enchantment Freed put up. I looked to the green haired rune mage. "Good job on the enchantment Freed." I said as he nodded. "Now I see why you asked me to put it up." He said before gasping silently in surprise when I suddenly grabbed the sleeve of his T-shirt and pulled him closer before leaning my head a little against his shoulder. I felt him looking at me before going back to the fight in front of us. "Really?" He asked quietly, but I could obviously hear the amusement in his voice. I breathed out a laugh. "Really really." I smirked as I wrapped my arms around his. He didn't mind though.

In fact, the only reason i'm actually bold enough to do this is because i'm like a little sister to him. Actually i'm like a little sister to my entire team (on the Thunder Legion at least).

I smiled to myself as I remembered yesterday evening on our way to a restaurant that Laxus picked (It had been his turn to pick), which happened to be the same one that he took me to after rescuing Macao. We were talking and Bicks and I were messing around. I had thanked them for all that they have done for me, helping me settle in, as well as helping me train.

Bickslow had slung his arm around me. " _You know, your like a little sister I never had before."_ His tongue rolled out as I stared at him in disbelieve, searching his eyes (as he didn't have his visor on) for any hidden tricks but found non.

" _I agree, I never thought that I would admit it but your like a little sister that I could take shopping and get away from the boys for a while."_ Evergreen smirked as she glanced at me.

Suddenly I felt a large hand ruffle the top of my head and I look up to see Laxus grinning down at me. " _I think we all agree that you'er our little sister now."_ He said and I looked over to Freed to see him smiling and nodding in agreement. I looked up at each of them in complete shock. They think of me as their little sister? I can't believe it. I had spent my whole life as an only child, dreaming what it would be like if I had an older brother, sometimes even an older sister. And now as I'm looking at them, smiling at me, helping me train and settle into this world, it truly felt as though they are my siblings. I closed my eyes and smiled.

" _Not siblings by blood, but by heart and bond_." I said as I looked at them before suddenly turning and wrapped my arms around Bickslow and Laxus (who had been right next to me). Laxus grunted in surprise before smiling softly as him and Bickslow hugged me back, soon I felt Freed and Evergreen join the group hug. I buried my face in Laxus broad chest as I felt a tear slip down my cheek (but it wasn't a tear of sadness, but a tear of joy).

" _I've always wanted to know what it was like to have a big brother or sister, and now, I have a big sister and three big brothers._ " I tightened my grip on the lightning and Seith mage as I laughed quietly. " _It almost feels like a dream."_ I said softly and I heard Freed chuckle. " _I assure you, it is no dream."_

I felt Freed'a head slightly lean on mine as the fight continued. I looked to my watch for the time- 12:51 PM.

My watch, which took on a similar outlook on the Apple Watch back home, I specially created to hold a more futuristic look. It was still a touch screen like before, but now I added several cool apps and stuff to it. Such as holographic calls, pictured, and videos. The reason I have a 'Call' button is because not only did I create one for me, but also for my teams. I gave the Thunder Legion them about three days ago, while I gave Team Natsu theirs late last night when we ended up crossing paths on the way back to the Apartments.

And of course the first thing Natsu does is challenges Laxus to a fight, only to get zapped before He could even get close to the Lightning mage.

Everyone got a color or design that they liked and I explained to them how it works and that if they needed to call anyone, you can call anyone that has a watch as everyone with one is automatically put down in their contacts. I also told them that they have unlimited space for pictures, videos, audio, and also music, and that it's completely water proof. And I even showed them an app where they could go through and pick different colors and designs for their watch if they ever need to change it to accommodate an outfit or something. They seem to really like it. Looking down at the arm I was holding, I saw Freed's red watch, the same red as his usual coat. Glancing at Bickslow's left wrist, I saw his dark blue watch. Laxus has an yellow one. Evergreen's is bright green like her dress. Natsu's was red, yellow, and orange like fire. Gray's was a light icy blue. Erza's was the same color as her hair with strawberry's on it. Lucy's was pink like her guild mark. Happy's was a lot smaller but the perfect size for the exceed, and it was the same shade of blue he was with little fishes on it. And mine was a dark forest green like my guild mark. I also planned on giving watches to the rest of the guild later on today or tomorrow.

I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts when a loud clap echoed around us and we all froze, even the two fighters froze in mid attack, before an over grown frog... lady? Walked towards the two wizards.

 _ **"And this is why I stopped you from putting out any money."**_ I said to Bicks.

"I am hear on behave of the Magic Council." Frog Lady started as Levy and her team exclaimed in shock before Lucy yells out "Am I the only one that's noticed, SHE'S A FROG!?"

I felt Bickslow shift a bit. "Whoa, I wonder why she's here." He said as Freed turned his head a bit to look at me. "Do you know what's going on?" He asked me but my only response was nodding my head towards the scene in front of us.

"As a result of the Eisenwald incident, a member of your guild has been charged with eleven counts of criminal property damage." Frog lady reads the paper that she had with her.

"Erza Scarlet. You are under arrest."

Gasps could be heard all around us. "Holy crap, What the hell happened on that mission they were on?" Bickslow silently exclaimed.

"Huh? You'er putting her under WHAT!?" Natsu yelled in disbelieve as Erza was handcuffed and taken away.

"I... did not see that coming." Freed said slightly shocked of what just happened. The crowd started to dissipate and most of the mages went home, only a few actually went into the guild.

Natsu started for the guild doors only to be stopped by the enchantment. "Huh? What the hell?!" He exclaimed in confusion. "Oops, sorry Natsu, almost forgot bout that." I said as I looked to Freed, silently asking him to take down the rune barrier, to which he did.

We all walked into the guild and Natsu went strait towards Gramps while Freed, Bicks, and I went to sit at our table in the corner where Ev was still at. "What happened?" She asked as she filed her nails. "The red head just got arrested." Bickslow said and she raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Really? What she do?" She barely smirked.

"She's been charged with eleven counts of criminal property damage." Freed said from my left. Bickslow was on my right while Evergreen was right across from me. Her eyes widened a bit at that. "Damn." I smirked as I closed my eyes. "Don't worry, she'll be back here soon enough." I felt their eyes on me. "What do you mean?" Freed asks confused.

"Their using her as an example for other guilds who break the rules, she'll get sent back with only a slap on the wrist. Well, that is until Natsu sneaks off and wrecks havoc, making them both spend the night in a jail cell." I said quietly before glancing at them. "She'll be back." And with that, the four of us left the guild and spent the rest of the day just relaxing and chatting with each other, Laxus joining in several hours later.

* * *

The next morning I did my workout before Laxus and I spared, this time though instead of me using my lightning, use the other elements I had.

It was a bit humid outside so I was able to bend the moisture into a basketball sized sphere, and also used my Earth and Nature magic to try and catch him off guard, while I mainly used my air bending to swiftly move away from his attacks.

We fought for over an hour and a half before I had sent several dozen large vines at him only for him to suddenly disappear. _Shit, I forgot about him being able to turn into lightning and teleport._

I searched frantically for him, ignoring the other three grinning members watching in the distance, and was about to use my Soul search when suddenly a bright light appeared in front of me, I wasn't able to react quick enough as I was knocked to the ground, and before I could try and jump back up, I found myself being pinned by a grinning Laxus.

I tried to hide the blush forming on my face, but with no luck as the blond man above me chuckled lowly and leaned down closer to my face. "You are doing better, but you still need a lot of work Kiera." He smirked before he moved away and sat on the ground legs criss crossed next to me.

I closed my eyes for a couple seconds before sitting up and scooting next to Laxus and leaning my back against his right arm. I moved forward a bit when I felt the arm move from where I was leaning against it before coming back down over my shoulder, pulling me back against him.

"Thanks bubba." I smiled up at him and he returned it. I had started calling him that a lot since he declared me as his little sister.

"You are approving in your element magic." I looked up at Freed as he came and sat next to me with Evergreen sitting in front of me nodding in agreement.

I was about to ask where the hell Bicks was when I felt my hair being touched. "I agree." The seith mage grinned letting his tongue roll out as he started playing with my hair.

I smiled at them. "You really think so?" I asked as they nodded.

"Keep on training and I'm sure you'll become an S-class wizard sometime in the future." Freed said and I couldn't help but think about the S-class trials that went so very wrong in the future.

I had too suppress a shudder at the fact that not only Grimore Heart shows up, but so does Zeref and Acnologia. I was so deep in my thoughts I didn't hear Laxus asking if I was ok. My team was looking at me in concern, but I wasn't paying attention, my eyes seemed to look strait ahead as my mind went back to the episodes that I had watched.

S-class trials. Tenrow Island. Zeref. Grimore Heart. Acnologia. The destruction of the island. And the 7 year suspended animation.

It didn't seem that too big of a deal back home watching it all on Youtube, but now that i'm actually here. It's all too real.

The battles that I already done, and the ones that have yet to come, each one tougher than the last, and more deadlier. My mind went through all the battles, and how the wizards looked terrified by the amount of magic power that the enemies gives off. Of course back home I was literally at the edge of my seat watching the battles and hoping that our beloved characters will make it alive.

But I never truly felt the pain, terror, power, and darkness that they felt.

Unknowingly my body started the tremble. My god, how the hell am I ever going to help beat these guys?

I remember that going against Hades proved to be a great challenge for Team Natsu, they were all giving out as much power as possible but as soon as Hades started unleashing him own magic, it had them all trembling in fear. Hell even the great Erza was terrified out of her mind. And then Acnologia showing up was even more terrifying than Hades.

"KYRA, SNAP OUT OF IT!" I gasped when Laxus shouted and felt him roughly shake my shoulders.

Blinking several times I came face-to-face with an extremely concerned Laxus who was now down right in front of me with a strong grip on my shoulders. Glancing slightly behind and beside him were the other three with equally concerned looks. I took several deep breaths to calm myself down before looking up at Laxus.

"I-I'm fine." I said as I moved to stand but his tight grip prevented me to. He seemed to looked strait in my eyes and it was like he was looking into my soul or something. Slowly he shook his head.

"No, your not fine. Kyra, tell me what happened." He said softly but I can still a slight stern edge in his voice. I closed my eyes as I looked down at my clenched fists.

I felt another hand on my shoulder but I still didn't look up. "Kyra, please tell us. What's wrong?" I heard Freed ask me.

If only I wasn't scared and depressed I would have laughed at the irony here. Back home when ever I say that 'I'm fine', nobody ever questions it, not my family not my friends, they would just nod and walk away. But here... they didn't do that. They knew somethings not right. They know i'm not _fine._ But I can't tell them cause it would be telling future events. And I can't do that.

I knew Laxus wasn't going to let me go until I spill it, so how am I going to get out of his grasp? I can't use my lightning, I hadn't gotten to that point yet _._ Non of my other element magic will let me get away without hurting him, and I really really don't want to hurt him. I almost gasp out loud when I remembered that I have teleportation. Yes, I can try that.

I slowly shook my head. "I can't tell you. I really want to but I can't." I said quietly and attempted yet again to get up, only to still get held down.

"Damn it Laxus, let me go!"

"Not until you tell us what's wrong." I gritted my teeth and a single tear slid down my cheek as images from the trials flashed through my mind. I shook my head harder.

"I can't, not with out revealing future events." I said louder before trying to concentrate on teleporting out of the lightning mages reach.

I felt a bit dizzy before suddenly the hands on me disappeared. Opening my eyes I found myself about 10 feet away from them.

Wide eyed, they quickly jumped up. "Kyra?" Laxus took a step towards me and I took a step back. He had a slightly hurt expression and I smiled sadly at them.

"I want to, but I can't. But it's alright, I just need a little time to myself. To sort through my thoughts." I said as I took several more steps back and this time it was Bickslow that stepped towards me but stopped when Freed placed a hand on the Sieth mages shoulder.

I slightly nodded to him in thanks before summoning my hover board and flying off towards the apartments. I needed a shower and a new change of clothes.

It only took roughly three minuets to get to the complex with how fast I was flying. Allowing my hover board to vanish I walked into the front doors and saying hello to our landlord, who is very sweet and kind.

Getting up on the fifth floor I got out my copy of Laxus's apartment key and unlocked the door before walking in. After locking the door I leaned my back against the door before sliding to the ground. I took slow deep breaths as I ran my fingers through my hair. I felt so emotionally drained. I didn't know what to do. They say they'er not going to hate me, but I know they will. I'm suppose to help guide this world, but I don't know how.

Sighing deeply I stood back up and gathered a clean set of clothes and my dark greed towel before walking into the bathroom. Turning on the shower so it can warm up, I started stripping before getting in. Using my own shampoo and body wash (which was the smell of Mimosa Trees when they bloom), I started washing and scrubbing off the dirt and grime. I placed my hands on the walls as I let the water rinse the soapy suds down the drain. I stayed there for several minuets just enjoying the warmth on my body before turning the shower off and ringing the water out of my hair. Grabbing my towel I dried myself off before wrapping it around my body.

Wiping some of the steam off the mirror I took a look at myself, my clear tan skin, long blue hair that looks almost black when wet. My breath got hitched in my throat when my reflection changed from this to what I looked like back home. Lighter skin tone. shorter brown hair, the scars on my right cheekbone and eyebrow.

But then in a blink of an eye it changed again. But this time instead of being in a towel, I was back in my Grey tank top and jeans, the exact clothes I came to this world in.

But that's not what made my blood run cold and for my face to dramatically pale.

What scared me was the fact that not only was I soaking wet, but I was covered in blood.

I started hyperventilating as I saw all the blood and bruises, but not as bad as when I noticed a large slash on the stomach with guts hanging out and blood splurging out the mouth with a dull look in her eyes. But when I looked down at myself, I gasped when I saw the exact same thing from the mirror.

That's when I lost it.

When I fell to my knees, and let out a blood curling scream.

* * *

Laxus had decided to go back to his apartment to see if Kyra happened to go there. He frowned when he thought back just earlier when Kyra started shaking and seemed to be having some kind of flash back. His frown deepened when she had said that it had something to do with the future.

 _How back could it have been for her to freak out like that?_ He thought as he walked through the front door of the apartment complex, nodding to the landlord at the registration desk before taking the elevator to his floor.

He can smell her scent now. _So she is here._

He opened his door and walked in and he could immediately smell the Mimosas and water. _She must be taking a shower. But the waters not on, so she must be getting out._ He thought. He'll try and talk to her then, to help her with what's going on.

But just as the door clicked shut, he nearly jumped several feet in the air when he heard a loud blood curling scream.

His eyes widened in horror when he realized that the screaming was coming from the bathroom, and in a blink of an eye he was was at the door and nearly ripped the door off it's hinges. There what he saw made his heart bang painfully in his chest.

He saw Kyra in nothing but a towel wrapped around her, hunched over on her knees with her eyes screwed shut and her hands tightly gripping her hair on both sides of her head while screaming and wailing in what seemed like pain and anguish.

Instantly he got down to her level, ignoring the rushing feet of the rest of their team.

Bickslow, Freed, and Evergreen were on their way to their apartments, but when they heard the screams, they knew that it was Kyra. They ran as fast as they can and Bickslow nearly body slammed Laxus's door open. They saw Laxus kneeling on he ground but their eyes widened when they saw Kyra.

But when Laxus placed a hand gently on her shoulder, they saw her eyes, that seemed to be glazed over, snap open in fear and panic before moving back until her back hit the wall.

"Kyra, Kiera it's just me, Laxus." The blond man said as gently as possible but you can hear the desperation in his voice, but no matter what he did or say it was like she can't even hear or see him. He cursed silently.

He snapped his head around when he felt a hand on his shoulder but slightly relaxed when he saw that it was Bickslow.

"Let me try." He said loudly over the screaming and Laxus nodded before moving out of the way so the seith mage could try and snap her back to reality. He took his visor off and placed it on the counter and pushed back his hood before getting down on his knees in front of the youngest member of their team.

"Hey Kya, it's me Bicks." He said as he tried to keep his voice from wavering. It pained him to watch his little sister in such a state. It was like she wasn't there, it was like she was,,, reliving a nightmare. He looked at her soul and saw that the Red and Black were violently pulsing.

"Shit." He cursed as he looked back to his team. Laxus still on his knees in the entrance and Freed and Evergreen behind their leader with scared expressions. There might be only one way to bring her back,

"She's not listening to me, but I think I can bring her back using my Figure eyes." He looked to Laxus for permission who nodded. Turning back to the still screaming girl he got closer and gently but firmly grabbed her shoulders, to which she started struggling against his hold.

"Kya, it's me, Bickslow. Come on, open your eyes." The Seith mage grunted, activating his Figure eyes. He was able to pry her hands from her head but her eyes remained screwed shut as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Please sis, open your eyes. Please." He said more urgently, suddenly pulling her towards him before forcing her onto her back. Climbing on top of her he pinned her arms by the sides of her head and used his legs to pin hers down.

"Kya! Please, look at me!" He yelled and her eyes flew open, flashing it's normal emerald for a second before glazing back over. But that one second was all it took for him to get a hold of her. Her screaming had stopped but her breathing and heart beat was way too high, and tears were flowing down her still glazed eyes.

"Kya, it's alright, it's me. Bickslow. Please come back to us." He pleaded softly as he used his magic to help sooth her and to warm up her soul that had gotten extremely cold. Everybody held their breaths as they prayed that this would work. Bickslow then watched as her eyes slowly went back to their normal emerald, and her breathing and heart beat started to calm down a bit.

"Kya?" He asked as he deactivated his Figure Eyes. He watched her blink a couple times before looking up at him in confusion.

"B-Bicks-slow?" She asked with a shaky breath and him and the rest of the Thunder Legion released a breath of relieve. She was back. Bickslow nodded before getting off of her and pulling her in for a hug, careful not to mess up the towel, and burying his face in her half wet hair.

"You scared the shit out of us." He mumbled as he held her tight. He felt her wrap her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"Kyra?" The voice of Laxus had her turning her head a bit while still in Bickslow's hold to look at the concerned lightning dragon slayer. She also noticed Freed and Evergreen standing behind him looking at her with concern as well.

Laxus opened his mouth to ask what happened only to close it. He was afraid to say anything that could possibly throw her back to what just occurred, so he just settled on placing a gentle hand on her shoulder and a small smile. She knew what he wanted to ask. And she was glad that he didn't because she didn't know if she could tell them right now.

She closed her eyes as the tears continued to flow down her face and onto the Seith mages shoulder.

Now she felt even more emotionally drained than when she walked into the apartment. It wasn't until she started shivering that she realized that she was in nothing but a bath towel, but before she could think of doing anything she felt something warm and soft drape over her shoulders as well as a familiar smell of a thunderstorm. _Laxus's jacket._ The corner of her lips barely curled upward before she was suddenly picked up off the ground.

Making sure the jacket was wrapped around her, Bickslow picked her up bridal style and carried her to the couch. She kept her arms around his neck and her face against his chest as he sat down in the middle with her on his lap. The other three followed close behind him with Laxus sitting on his left and Freed on him right while Evergreen took one of the chairs. They all looked at her in concern but didn't dare say anything, only to give her silent support as Bickslow gently rubbed her back in comfort.

Several minuets had passed but it felt like hours when she finally spoke just barely above a whisper. "Blood, all over me. Cuts, bruises, slashes were everywhere. Stomach torn and ripped open..."

Evergreen gasped out as her hand flew to her mouth. Freed's eyes widened in horror while Bickslow held the girl tighter and closer to him. Laxus closed his eyes and clenched his teeth and fists. He knew exactly what she was talking about.

"...My death." She finished without emotion that slightly startled her team.

They couldn't believe it. They all knew that she died, but they never knew how, and how bad. The only one who really knew was Laxus, only because he just so happened to see her memory of that tragic moment. They were starting to under stand now, the way they found her was the result of her death haunting her. They knew people in the guilds not having the best past, but they all silently agree that Kyra's is by far the most tragic and gruesome.

"I didn't want anyone to know. That I was weak." Kyra spoke softly and Laxus's eyes snapped open, glaring at the back of her head.

"I told you before, you're not weak. You have been growing stronger with each passing day." The lightning mage growled lowly but it didn't seem to phase her at all. She felt sleep try to take her, and right now, she was glad for it.

"I was able to save them... but too weak too save myself." She said so quietly that they almost missed it before sleep washed over her like a huge wavy. The others seemed to freeze in shock at what they just heard.

"D-Did she just say what I think she said?" Bickslow stuttered without taking his eyes off the now sleeping girl.

"Saved them, but couldn't... save herself..." Freed breathed out as he looked to their leader. Laxus stared wide eyed at the girl who he saw as a little sister. Save them? Who?

"She was the only one there when she was hit. I didn't see anyone else." He said quietly.

"Unless..." Bickslow started only for Freed to interrupt.

"It happened earlier that day." Freed gasped in realization.

"But the question is 'what had happened'?" Evergreen said and they were silent for a bit til Bickslow spoke up.

"Is there any way to be able to see what happened? I mean Laxus was able to see the end. Can't we see the beginning, to know what happened, so maybe we can help her or something?" Freed looked over at the man next to him.

"It would be an invasion of privacy, but seeing how she had just reacted in the bathroom, I think it would be best if we knew the whole story. I believe I can create an enchantment that will allow us to see those memories." The green haired mage stood up and drew his sword and started to write the runes around them all.

"In these runes, i'm connecting all of of to Kyra, It would be as if we were there ourselves, only that no one would be able to see, hear, or feel us." He said, and with that everything changed around them, and Kyra was no longer in Bickslow's arms.

"Why does everything look so weird?" Evergreen asks as they look around at what looked like a farm.

"Is this where she lived?" Freed asked when he noticed a girl that looked about 13 playing with a brown tabby-on-white cat, but somehow he didn't think that that was Kyra.

The others noticed her too, but stiffened when the girl turned towards them and seemed to smile. "F-Freed I thought you said they can't s-"

"Well I see you found a friend."

The group jumped, startled, before spinning around to find two more girls. One a bit shorter than the girl with the cat but looked older, maybe 14 or 15. But the other girl, much taller with thick wavy brown hair, glasses, lighter skin tone... but the voice was unmistakable.

The girl before them, was non other than Kyliera.

* * *

 **I still alive, don't worry. I am so so very sorry for taking soooooo long to update this chapter. So much has been going on at home and I haven't had much motivation to work on my stories. I'm also in the middle of applying for a job, so I don't know how everything will work out.**

 **So Kyra's getting pretty creative with her magic there.**

 **Next chapter the Thunder Legion gets a closer look at Kyra's memories, and they will learn some shocking facts in the process.**

 **Until next time, Shadowstalker, Out!**


	6. Wars of Faith Part One

**Chapter six is up and running. Fair warning, this chapter gets a bit** **gruesome.**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Fairy Tail, Only my OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Wars Of Faith Part One**

 _Cloudy. It was noon on July 3. 2017 in our world..._

The Thunder Legion was staring right at the girl that they saw as a little sister as she seemed to walk through them and towards the younger girl with the cat.

"He's always so sweet." The girl petting the cat said, whom they found out is named Ana. Kyra and the other girl, Elizabeth, bent down to pet the cat that was just enjoying the attention.

"Well yeah, of course, Bobo's the sweetest cat in the freaking world." Kyra said.

"So question." The shortest girl, Elizabeth, started, turning a bit to Kyra.

"If you could go into any world, you know, Tv shows or movies. Which one would it be?" The group got closer so they could hear Kyra's answer.

She laughed. "Now that's a pretty hard decision. There's so many places I want to go."

"Ok what are your two favorite shows?" Ana asks with a smirk.

"You two already know the answer to that. Transformers Prime and Fairy Tail." The Thunder Legion's eyes widened at the mention of their guild. "I mean I already seen the entire series of both shows, so I already know what's going to happen."

"She told me and the geezer that our world was a fictional story here, same thing I told you guys." Laxus said as freed looked up at him.

"Well I know our world, but not the other one that she mentioned."

"Haha, no offence on Fairy Tail, but Transformers Prime is by far the best." Elizabeth exclaimed and Evergreen glared at the child, only to gawk when Kyra high fives her.

"Yeah like I said, it's a very hard decision. Where as Fairy Tail has all sorts of magic and it's not against the law to get into fights, Transformers prime is just like this world, except that they have giant robots in a secret war. Ohhh just imagine the chaos we could create. Helping the Autobots against the Decipticons." The wizards looked at their sister in disbelieve.

"Oh and the pranks, don't forget the pranks." Elizabeth said. "I got a whole list of pranks to pull on both Autobots and Decipticons." The three girls started laughing and talking about all the possible pranks they could do.

"Ookeyyy." Evergreen said unsure about the sound of the pranks that Kyra was listing out.

"Hehehe I like the sound of these pranks." Bickslow snickered as he knelled down next to Kyra.

"Of course you would." Freed sighed, not looking forward to being a victim to the two's pranking.

"As much as I want to go to Transformers Prime, to help with the war and try and save the bots and cons that didn't deserve to die, I kinda really wanna go to Fairy Tail and join the guild." The group of wizards didn't even try to contain their grins of victory.

"But it's also going prove to be a challenge, between the Thunder Legion in the first season and then all the battles that comes up, each one being more harder and deadlier than the last. Yeah it's one thing watching what happens on a screen, but I know it's completely different actually being there." Kyra said and her team looks at her stunned. The Thunder Legion?!

"Us!? What about us!?" Evergreen shouted.

Ana looked at Kyra in slight confusion. "The Thunder Legion? Isn't that the one that had that green haired guy?" She asked and Freed's eyes widened as he stepped closer to them.

"Yeah that would be Freed. Then you have Bickslow that has that weird outfit and metal visor. Evergreen is the only girl, and Laxus is the huge blondie." She said and Laxus muttered under his breath something about not calling him Blondie.

"So what's wrong with them again?" Ana asked.

"Well, in the first season all four of them are total heartless dicks, that hates everybody's guts and thinks that their better than everyone else." Kyra answered.

"WHAT!?" Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen yelled in shock while Laxus grunted. He knew what she was saying was true, she was the only one that he didn't despise with a passion.

"How can she say that, she knows that we care for her right?!" Bickslow says.

"Bickslow, this is before she came to our world." Freed said quietly still in shock at what he heard what Kyra said about them.

"I kinda feel bad about hating all their guts cause at first they were mean and hateful and tried to kill everyone in Magnolia right before the Fantasia Parade."

The wizards, even Laxus, gasped and Evergreen glanced at the blond man nervously. "Is she talking about what I think she's talking about?"

"The battle of Fairy Tail." Laxus was stunned. Did they really go through with it?

"But I'm really glad that their plan didn't work out the way they planned it to, even after losing their female hostages and the failed thunder palace, Natsu was able to beat the ever living shit out of Laxus, and to finally get the brutes eyes to open to what he had done."

"The Thunder Palace?!" Freed exclaimed.

"So if Natsu took out Laxus. Who took out the others?" The three looked unsure if they wanted to know, they were even more unsure when they heard Kyra chuckle.

"Well Lucy, Loki, and Happy (mainly the first two) took out Bickslow."

"Wait, blonde can fight?1" Bickslow exclaimed.

"Erza took out Evergreen with ease, I swear it didn't even take her five minuets, and it was also very funny, she scared the crap outta Evergreen." Evergreen slumped to the ground with anime tears down her face.

"And lets just say that Freed is Very Very lucky to even survive his battle against Mirajane."

"WHAT!? WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO PISSED OFF MIRA!?" Freed exclaimed in fear. Yeah, he's heard of her magic but never witnessed it.

"Oh yeah, you showed us that battle, he tried to kill her brother right in front of her and she snapped." Elizabeth said in realization and Freed paled.

"Yeah, but not only did she snap, but she lost control of herself and went after Freed to kill him. And she nearly did remember, she blasted him out of the sky and pinned him to the ground, yelling 'die' as she was about to ground his freaking head into the ground only to stop literally 3 centimeters from his face when she has a vision of her sister. Yeah, Freed quickly realized that he royally fucked up. He's very lucky to be alive." Kyra explained and Laxus, Bickslow, and Evergreen all looked to see Freed frozen with a look of terror.

"Um, you ok there man?" Bickslow asked slowly, only to jump when Freed suddenly shrieked.

"Screw the plan, I don't wanna die!"

Laxus looked from Freed to Kyra in shock. He had activated the Thunder Palace? And Freed was nearly killed because of his careless thinking.

"What happened afterward?" Ana asked and Laxus looked to Kyra as she sighed.

"After the entire guild worked together to destroy the Thunder Palace and Laxus losing his absolute mind attempting to kill everyone in the city using Fairy Law, Natsu and Gajeel took out Laxus. At the end of that day Laxus visited the master in the infirmary, where he exiled Laxus from the guild, surprisingly only him and not the rest of the Thunder Legion." The team gasped out in shock.

"LAXUS GETS KICKED OUT!?" The three screamed in horror.

" Luckily he comes back just in time to help team Natsu against Hades on Tenrou Island. And I was so happy when the other three started warming up to the rest of the guild." The three wizards breathed in relieve that Laxus isn't going to be gone forever.

"Soooo which of the guys in that group do you like best?" Ana smirked.

"Or maybe would date if you had the chance?" Elizabeth smirked as well.

The Thunder Legion saw Kyra's face turn slightly red. Bickslow smirked. "This just got interesting."

"Umm well, I like all three of the guys in the Thunder Legion." Bickslow's smirk widened while the other two guys eyes widened.

"Freed is pretty cute and good looking, very smart and caring (after the battle of Fairy Tail)." Freed couldn't help but smile softy at the girl.

"Bickslow is what I would say 'Creatively Insane'. He's fun and funny, a bit caring, very handsome and hot under that weird outfit of his." Bickslow laughed and let his tongue roll out. So that's how she had viewed him? "He also reminds me of a close friend of mine."

"Lemme guess, Lance?" Elizabeth said and she nodded.

"Yeah, I really miss that crazy nut job, he actually had a kid now. But Laxus...damn..." Laxus watched as Kyra ran a hand through her hair. "Even though I hated his guts before. I couldn't help but love him afterwards. He's strong, handsome, freaking hotter than hell."

Laxus tried but failed to hide the blush at Kyra's words.

"He started caring a lot about Fairy Tail and everyone in it, hell, he even beat his father up when he threatened the guild." She chuckled as she scratched the back of her head.

"I honestly don't know who I love more. Oohhhmyyygooddd, I don't knowwww." The two girls laughed as Kyra moaned.

"This is actually very interesting." Evergreen said as she eyed the boys. Freed was still smiling at the girl while Bickslow was near her head silently chanting 'Me, Me, Me', and Laxus was still blushing.

Kyra slightly smiled. "But, I guess I might be leaning more towards Laxus."

"Aww." Bickslow pouted.

"That kinda doesn't surprise me." Freed said.

"Ha I kinda figured that you would go for him." Elizabeth said.

"But doesn't he get with some one in the show?" Ana asked curiously and Laxus's eyes widened as well as the other three.

"Well it was never confirmed but they tried to hint that him and Mira would get together."

"MIRA!?" Freed paled yet again and nearly passed out.

"But I really can't see them being together, same thing with them trying to say Bickslow and Lisanna would get together."

"SAY WHAT!?" Bickslow exclaimed in shock. "Wait, but didn't she die or something?" Evergreen asked only to not receive an answer.

It was in that moment that one of the dogs had started barking and running to the middle of the pasture, barking up at the sky.

"That's odd." They saw Kyra and the two other girls stand up, looking at the dog. "He's never done _that_ before."

They all looked to the sky but didn't see anything. Suddenly the other three dogs did the same thing.

"The hell..." Kyra muttered.

"What's going on?" Ana asked in confusion.

"I don't know, they never done this before." Kyra said.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Elizabeth asked and the girls, even the wizards strained to hear. It started out soft, but quickly got louder.

"What the hell is that?" Bickslow asks as he stared at the sky.

"It sounds like a... fighter jet." The wizards looked at Kyra in confusion. What was a fighter jet?

"Kyra, i'm getting a bad feeling about this." Ana said and Elizabeth nodded in agreement.

She did too, Laxus and them could see clearly.

The noise was getting so loud that they all had to cover their ears. The wizards jumped when an air craft zoomed over them, the sound deafening. Kyra had pulled the two younger ones to the ground and shielded them. Laxus had immediately went over to Kyra only for his hand to go right through her.

That's right, he had forgotten that this was a memory.

Kyra snapped her head up to the sky as her body was shaking uncontrollably. "What the hell?! Jet never fly that low!" Kyra exclaimed.

"GIRLS, GET IN HERE NOW!"

Laxus snapped his head in the direction of the house and saw a slightly over weight woman with the same hair as Kyra yell out to them.

"Go, Go, Go!" Kyra exclaimed as they ran to the house, Laxus and the others following close behind him.

"Laxus, I got a bad feeling about all this." Freed said, Bickslow and Evergreen agreeing.

"So am I." He said as He followed them to the living room, looking at what the Thunder Legion knew was a TV from when Kyra had created one to watch a show with them. But on the screen was no cartoon. No, it was a news Broadcast.

" _We interrupt your broadcast for a National Emergency with information to follow."_ Then a long beep. They looked to see the screen all black with a seal that had some kind of bird on it' and the words 'SEAL OF THE PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES'.

" _The following message is being transferred by the order of the United States Government. Nuclear terrorist attacks made by North Korea, Russia, China, Pakistan, and Germany have occurred in the following cities- Chicago Illinois, Las Vegas Nevada, Seattle Washington, New York, Los Angeles California, Phoenix Arizona, Philadelphia Pennsylvania, Charlotte North Carolina, Denver Colorado, Detroit Michigan, Nashville Tennessee, Memphis Tennessee, Portland Oregon, Fresno California, Atlanta Georgia, Long Beach California, Honolulu Hawaii, Anchorage Alaska..."_

The Thunder Legion watched as the group listening to the broadcast gasp out in horror.

"What?...No... This can't be... happening." Kyra gasped as she brought a hand to her mouth and her eyes widened in disbelieve. Laxus really didn't like the sound of any of this and wanted nothing more than to comfort her, as did the other three.

Both groups jumped when the back door was flung open and a man and woman ran in frantically searching for something, or someone.

"Mum! Dad!" The two youngest ran up to the two adults and hugged them tight.

"Uncle Russell, Aunt Hayde, something tells me you know the situation." Kyra shakily breathed and Freed walked up next to her, wanting nothing more than to hug her but knew he couldn't.

The man, Russell, looked up at her and the other woman. "We need to evacuate, NOW!" He said but before they could move, another long and loud beep came from the TV that was enough to make Laxus flinch and the broadcast came back on.

 _"The following message is transmitted at the request of the United States Government. The President has ordered the evacuation of all major cities including Dallas, Houston, San Antonio, Austin, Fort Worth, El Paso, Arlington, Corpus Christi, and all the surrounding areas. All residence are strongly encouraged to take the following actions as soon as possible: Remain calm, prepare an emergency supply kit that includes a First Aid kit, Flashlight, Battery operated radio, spare batteries, a warm blanket for each member of the family, changes of clothes for each member of the family, 1 gallon of water per person to last 14 days, and enough non-perishable food to feed your family for 14 all sensitive electrical equipment including televisions and computers. Shut off gas, water and electricity before leaving. evac-"_

Suddenly the TV shut off abruptly and everyone with in the house heard loud sirens going off outside. The wizards watched as the group scrambled around for the necessary things that they needed. The two adults and girls said that they will go get their stuff from the house and will meet them in a bit.

"A war had started." Freed breathed out as he and the others followed Kyra to her bedroom, which was small but had a lot of stuff.

She grabbed a large brown backpack, but froze before looking around the room. They saw tears form in her eyes and her body starting to shake, and seemed to be on the brink of having a panic attack.

"I can't believe this is happening." She whispered before searching for the best clothes to pack, then grabbing a picture frame and photo album (taking the pictures out and stuffing them in a pocket of her backpack). Going into a drawer labeled 'Medicine/ First Aid ' she grabbed some pain killers and creams, Box of band-aids, gauze, rubbing alcohol. She also grabbed a pair of shears, two of her pocket knifes, duck tape, hair brush and several rubber bands, and all her cash, and several of her flash drives. She shoved all of them into her backpack and ran out of her room.

Right through the group of wizards.

"Mom, take your truck, I'll take mine." Kyra said and Evergreens eyes widened a bit. "So that's her mother?"

"Alright, but I think we need to head towards Louisiana." The woman said as she hurriedly fiddled with two small radio. There was nothing but static before finally another broadcast started speaking, however, it wasn't any good news that they had hoped for.

" _Civil Danger Warning, The following message is transmitted at the request of the United States Government. This Is Not A Test. The North American Arow Space Defense Command has detected the launch of two North Korean Missiles . These missiles believe to be carrying a Nuclear warhead, and is expected to strike Dallas, Texas in the next one and a half to two hours, and the second to strike Washington D.C in two and a half hours. This is an attack warning, repeat, this is an attack warning. Attack warning means that an attack against the United States has been detected and protective action should be taken immediately. All persons of both cities and the area 100 miles surrounding them are strongly advised to seek out a fallout shelter now. If no shelter exists in your area, then move to a basement or interior of the lowest level of the sterdiest building. stay away from windows and doors and outside walls. Put as much space between you and the outside space as possible, take a battery powered radio-"_

And then static again.

"She looks like she's about to pass out." Bickslow exclaimed as he saw Kyra turn deathly pale in horror.

"Dallas... That's only an hour drive from us..." Kyra started trembling in fear.

"Sweetie, we need to go, now!" Her mother said as she grabbed her stuff and Kyra's wrist before pulling her out the door.

"Wait." Kyra said as she stopped and pulled her arm from her mother's.

"The animals. I need to open the pen's and let them out so they aren't helplessly trapped. Go, I'll be right behind you!" Kyra yelled as she spun around and ran down the porch towards all the animals, and her mother went to her truck.

Laxus eyes widened in shock and disbelieve. "Don't Mess With Them! RUN!" He yelled out as he attempted to grab her only to yet again go through her.

He cursed as they watched as she frantically ran around opening every pen and cage there was, giving the animals freedom.

Making sure she opened everything, she started running back towards the trucks, only to hear not one, but two jets flying towards where she was.

"KYRA, WATCH OUT!" Freed and Laxus shouted.

Even though she couldn't hear them, she turned her head just in time to see them shoot several missiles.

She yelled out a curse as she flung herself into her truck just as the missile struck her house. Her head hit the steering wheel from the force of the blast jerking the truck. The explosions were so loud that the group of wizards and Kyra had to cover their ears. The other missiles struck one of her neighbors, then another in the field on the other side and two more in the next neighborhood.

The ground shook with each impact and Kyra let out a frightened scream.

Laxus and the others were somehow able to get into the truck as well. Laxus was in the passenger seat while Evergreen was behind Laxus, Bickslow behind Kyra, and Freed in the middle.

The group watched helplessly at the trembling girl in the drivers seat. She slowly opened her eyes as her lips trembled.

"Kyra, don't look." Freed whispered helplessly as he watched the girl he saw as a little sister turn slowly to what had just been her house. A choked sob forced its way up her throat and passed her lips as she saw her home, or whats left of it. Her eyes dilated and she started hyperventilating.

"No... T-This can't be happening..." She whimpered before looking forward and gripping the steering wheel so hard her knuckles turned white.

"Why?" She grounded through clenched teeth as her eyes closed tight, but that didn't stop the tears from slipping through.

"THIS CAN'T BE REAL!? WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!" The wizards jumped, startled when Kyra suddenly yelled out and punched the middle of the steering wheel in frustration, making the horn go off in the process.

After several seconds she let off the horn and sat there staring blankly at the full pear tree that was in front of the truck. Her breathing was fast and uneven, full of shock and fear.

A couple minuets went by but it felt like hours for all of them.

"But it doesn't matter now..." She took a deep breath to try and calm her breathing and shakily grabbed the keys. "What matters now is finding a way to get out of here alive... I will make sure they get out no matter what, even if it kills me." She said with a look of determination.

'I better not get motion sickness from this.' Laxus thought to himself as they saw Kyra struggle to put in the key due to her shaking hands. Finally after a minuet she got it in and started the engine and drove down the rough gravel road. Laxus silently thanked whoever is was that made him not have to deal with motion sickness here.

"I never would have imagined that this is what she went through." Evergreen said quietly. Bickslow glanced at the fairy woman over Freed before looking down sadly. "Me neither, she lost her home and everything in it."

Freed looked at Kyra in not only sadness, but also in anger. Sad because she's in distress and he couldn't do anything to comfort her. Angry, because he wanted nothing more than to attack the people responsible for starting this war, for hurting his little sister and threatening her life as well as her family and friends.

He seemed to be seething when Bickslow noticed the dark aura surrounding his green haired friend. "Free-"

"She didn't deserve this. Non of them did." Freed tightened the already death grip he had on his sword.

"No, she didn't." Laxus said, glancing at Freed.

"But there's nothing we can do now... all this is a memory. It already happened..." Evergreen said softly but loud enough for the others to hear.

"Even though she tries to hide it, I can see that she's still traumatized. All we can do, is help her get through the pain and trauma that had been inflicted upon her." Laxus said looking into Kyra's tear streaked face. He knew that it might be difficult to help her, there will be scars that may never heal, but that's not gonna stop him from trying.

It didn't take long before she met up with her family, as well as two other vehicles.

A maroon Nissan Titan and a light brown Honda mini van. The truck had Kyra's mother while the van had her Aunt, Uncle, and two cousins. But the two other dark colored cars she realized them to be the vehicles that belonged to a couple of her closest friends. Jason in one. Lance in the other along with his fiance, half-month-old son, brother (Austin), and sister (Haley). She was really glad that they were still alive.

Rolling the passenger window down just as her mother started to speak.

"Going to Rockwall towards Dallas is out of the question, our best bet is to head towards Louisiana away from the big cities." The mother said.

"But what about Shreveport? That's a big and well known city in that state, won't it be targeted as well?" Kyra asked and a voice on her left drew her attention to the mini van.

"So far there hasn't been any threats yet for it. Hopefully we can make it through before anything happens." Her uncle said.

"So are we taking the usual way that we go to get to Aunt Margaret's house?" Kyra asked her mother as the woman nodded.

"Hopefully we won't run into any trouble on the way there." And with that the five vehicles started moving again and got on a more smoother road.

They drove about three to four miles before they suddenly pulled over to the side of the road.

"What's going on?" Bickslow asked as he peered over Kyra's shoulder when she gasped out in shock.

There way ahead of them was a ton of smoke and you could even see large flames flying high above the treeline. The amount of smoke was nearly too overwhelming for the group, except well Laxus who was trying not to choke due to his heightened senses.

"What the hell..." Bickslow breathed as he peered over Kyra's shoulder.

"My god..." Kyra muttered as she opened the door and stood up on the ledge.

The other four drivers (Her mother, uncle, Jason, and Lance) got out as well and jogged towards the young driver.

"It looks as if Quinlan was attacked or something." Russell said.

"But that's the only way to be able to get to Louisiana. I don't know any other way around, and I've been here for 30 years." Kyra's mother said.

Kyra was deep in thought while the two older adults tried to come up with something and the two boys listened.

"Wait!" She suddenly gasps before diving back into her seat and snatching her phone up.

"There _is_ another way around. I remember now, I had looked up on Google Maps at different ways to get certain towns. If we turn around and take the road towards Poetry and keep heading strait then that will lead us to Terrell, exactly where we need to go first, But we need to hurry." She said as she showed them her screen to which she pulled up a map.

"Alright, I'll lead, you two follow me." The man said as him and the others went back to their vehicles.

Making sure there were no cars coming they turned around and drove the opposite way, passing the road they had lived on.

Kyra barely glanced down her former road before focusing on the road that she was currently on.

Laxus, however, looking down the road and saw the large tower of smoke that used to be Kyra's house. He truly felt bad for her, she lost her home and everything she had. They were running for their very lives.

He looked over at the girl he saw as a little sister, focused on the road ahead of her, but he could hear the slight wavering in her breathing and see the terror behind her determined face. Oh how he wanted to save her from this horror.

"Deep calm breaths, everything's going to be alright, their going to be alright... I'm going to be alright. We'er all going to come out of this alive... we have too." Kyra said to herself as they turned down another road.

Suddenly her brows furrowed before her head snapped to the passenger seat, causing Laxus to freeze and hold his breath. Can she see him or something.

"Huh?..." Her eyes darted between the passenger seat and the road.

"C-Can she see you, Laxus?" Evergreen asked wide eyed.

"Kyra?" Laxus asked a bit hopeful but he can tell that even though she was looking towards him but not _at_ him.

"Why does if feel like i'm being watched?" They heard her whisper to herself.

"Wait, so she can't see, hear, or feel us but she can _sense_ us?" Freed asked wide eyed as he looked between Laxus and Kyra.

"It looks that way." Bickslow said as he watched Kyra slightly shake her head.

"No, focus on the situation on hand." She grunted as she continued driving.

25-to-30 minuets later they were just passing a small airport and approaching Terrell and Kyra broke out a smile. "We'er almost there, soon we will get on I-20 and head towards Louisiana. Please, let this work."

But luck didn't seem to be on their side when an explosion erupted on the road in front of them causing all the vehicles, including the five, to swerve violently.

"OH SHIT!" Kyra screamed as she slammed on the brakes and sharply turned the wheel to the left to avoid the large debris from the road.

Suddenly she hit a large rock in the road and, unable to correct it, the truck ended up teetering before it started flipping. Kyra and the Thunder Legion screamed as the truck flipped over and over before it stopped upside down in a ditch.

"ugh, is everyone alright?" Freed moaned from on top of Bickslow. They hadn't been wearing any seat belts.

"I will be when you get your ass off of me." Bickslow grunted.

"Laxus, you ok up there?" Evergreen groaned.

"Y-Yeah... Kyra?" He looked up at her only for his eyes to widen when he saw that Kyra was unconscious with a blood trail starting from her cheek to her hair.

"Oh shit Kyra!?" He exclaimed as he tried to grab her, only to curse when his hands went through her.

"Is she alright?" Freed asked worried.

"No, she's unconscious and bleeding and I can't do anything!" Laxus gritted his teeth. He was at a loss of what to do and he just prayed that someone would help her as soon as possible.

"What, someone's coming!" Bickslow exclaimed as they saw some of the people that was with Kyra running towards the truck.

"Kyra! Kyra, are you alright!?" The boy that was driving by himself yelled out (Jason). "Shit I don't see her moving!" The boy that was driving his siblings, fiance, and son exclaimed as they approached the flipped vehicle (Lance).

Bickslow, Freed, and Evergreen got out of the truck and watched the two boys worked quickly to get their friend out of the truck. Laxus, however, stayed inside watching in worry as the seat belts were cut from around her and she was pulled out, only then did he follow.

"Kyra! Come on Kyra, wake up!" The second guy started panicking but they all melted in relieve when Kyra started to groan in pain.

"W-What happened?" She groaned as she stood up on shaky legs and held her head while slightly leaning against Jason.

"There was an explosion on the road and you not only swerved but also flipped off the road. How you feeling?" Lance asked as he and Jason helped get her to the other vehicles they were with.

"Oh my god! Kyra are you ok?!" Elizabeth nearly body slammed into Kyra as the young girl wrapped her arms around her. She chuckled lightly hugging the girl back.

"Yeah, I'm alright." She said before turning to the others. "It's gonna take a hell more than that to kill me." Kyra grinned and Laxus nearly cringed at the image of her death.

Unfortunately their little reunion was interrupted by several more explosions and gunfire.

"That's-"

"In Terrell! Shit! They blocked us off from our only way out of here!" Austin was interrupted by Lance.

"Please tell me that there's another way around." Hailey said as her voice started wavering in fear.

Everyone else started panicking trying to come up with another route but came up short.

"Guy's, I see soldiers coming, and it ain't ours!" Kyra's aunt yelled out as she looked down the road where the explosion happened with binoculars, Ana clutching her in terror. Elizabeth doing the same thing with Kyra. "This is it. We are all going to die." She sniffed into her shirt.

"I know that they got out, she said so... but how?" Laxus said as he watched Kyra looking around, seeming to try and find a way out. And perhaps she did when her face seeming to light up a bit.

"I think I have an idea!" She exclaimed, gaining the groups attention.

"What is it?" Bridget asked as she clutched her infant son to her chest.

"It might seem crazy but there still might be a way for us all to get out of here alive." She said before turning a bit and pointing towards a field a little ways behind her. "Maybe, we could find a way to fly out of here. I mean we just passed a small airport not too long ago."

The others seemed to consider the option while the four wizards looked at each other confused.

"Airport? What's that?" Evergreen questions and Bickslow shrugs.

"She had said that her home world didn't have any magic, so there might be alternatives to fly, just like there are with their vehicles. Something that doesn't require magic energy for fuel." Freed said as they watched the group run to their vehicles, Kyra going with Jason.

Laxus and Bickslow quickly got in the back bed of the truck her mother drove while Evergreen and Freed used their wings to keep up with them. Bickslow didn't have his babies with him so there was no way for him to fly anywhere.

It didn't take long for them to get to the small air field, it was only about two maybe three miles back at most.

They drove around the building and made their way straight to where the planes are. There they saw about 25-30 people rushing up into a plane, and five cop cars and 10 police officers guarding.

"Shit we need to hurry!" Jason exclaimed as they all got out, grabbing only what was necessary and started running to the plane. the cops ushering them in.

The four, however, stayed outside gawking at the plane. "Whoa, didn't expect this." Bickslow said and Freed agreed.

"Laxus?" Evergreen looked up at the lightning mage, who was looking off in the distance with a glare.

"Somethings about to happen."

Was all he said and he was proven correct when the cops started yelling and readying their weapons. Turning around towards the direction the police were their eyes widened when they saw a good size group of enemy soldiers of about 100 marching towards them along with two large vehicles.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Evergreen said as she partly hid behind Freed.

Suddenly they saw several men and a few women run off the plane before going to the cops demanding guns. "What are they doing?!" Bickslow asked in shock.

"Their fighting back." Freed gasps in realization.

"Kyra, No!" The wizards whipped their heads back around towards the entrance of the air craft to see Ana and Elizabeth gripping Kyra's arm as she was trying to run down the steps.

"Please don't tell me that she's doing what I think she's doing." Evergreen gasps as she watches Kyra pulls the two girls into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry but they need all the help that they can get so all of you can get out safely, don't worry about me, I'm a good shot. Protect each other and stay alive. I love you both so very much." Kyra said as a tear slid down her face before looking up at Lance and Jason. "Thank you for being the best friends anyone could ever ask for. Stay safe and watch over them and the others." She said to the two boys, whom where trying not to breakdown.

"We will, and hopefully we shall meet again." Jason said as his voice wavered and tears slid down his face, pulling her into a tight hug before Lance joined.

"You have always been a strong woman, don't ever forget that. Also, in the back of my car there are a shit ton of weapons. Use them and survive." Lance and Kyra slapped their hands together in a handshake.

"Thank you man, for everything." She said before the two boys pulled the girls back towards the seats and Kyra ran down the stairs and to Lance's car, the Thunder Legion following close behind.

"So this is how she saved them..." Evergreen says quietly as Kyra pulled out several heavy duty guns and grenades.

Time seemed to slow down as everyone held their breaths.

The doors on the plane closed, and started to back up to line itself on the runway.

Then all at once it was a battle field. Guns fired, bullets rung back and forth. people started to fall on both sides, but not as many as they were on the enemy side.

Kyra wasn't kidding when she said that she was a _very_ good shooter, taking out about 20 in just the first minuet and a half.

"Damn." Bickslow whistled as he watched her take cover behind the car while reloading.

"Kinda makes me want to know who is a better shooter: Kyra or Bisca?" Evergreen said impressed.

Laxus and Freed said nothing as they saw Kyra stop her shooting to look back at the plane that was starting to go down the lane, bringing up her right arm... and saluted.

"Till we meet again, be safe." Kyra said quietly as the plane took off into the air before her face hardened as she turned back to the battle on the ground and grabbed a couple grenades.

"Hope you bastards burn in hell!" She exclaimed before pulling the pins with her teeth and chunking them as far as she could, successfully getting them both in the middle of the soldiers and taking out roughly 20 more.

"This is what happens when people invade our country! WE FIGHT BACK!" Kyra yells as she pulls out a large gun and rapidly shot bullets into the enemy line and taking out about 30.

All in all more than 90 soldiers have been killed or wounded, 70 being caused by Kyra. Suddenly the tops of both vehicles opened up.

Then it happened...

"INCOMING!" "EVERYBODY GET DOWN!"

"What the-" Bickslow started before Kyra interrupted.

"Oh don't tell me they have rocket launchers!?" She gasped as they noticed that one was aimed at the ground and the other aimed at... the plane!

"NOOO!" Kyra screamed as she grabbed another gun and focused on that one rocket launcher.

"I WON'T LET THEM DIE!" Pulling the trigger, bullets rained opon the vehicle.

One of the bullets successfully hitting one of the front tires causing it to blow and the vehicle to dramatically tilt... at the same time the rocket launched.

Time seemed to slow as Kyra and the Thunder Legion followed the rocket head towards the plane, only for it to... fly right over it.

Everyone seemed to release a breath of relieve that the plane made it out safe, but it was short lived when the other rocket was launched...

 _towards them_.

"Kyra, RUN!" Bickslow and Evergreen screamed out as Kyra quickly grabbed a few grenades and a gun before turning and starting to run, screaming out when white hot pain shot up her arm.

"OH, SHI-" Was all she could get out before the rocket struck, causing a huge explosion, the force of the blast causing Kyra the fly through the air before she slammed back into the ground.

"Oh god, ohgodohgodohgod, Kyra. Kyra, get up!" Freed shouted as they ran to her side.

She was very disoriented as she struggled to push her self up. Covered on dirt, sweat, and blood, she slowly stood up and took a look at the scene around her. Fire and smoke were everywhere, bodies burnt to a sickening crisp.

Her ears rung, and her arm hurt like bitch. But she was _alive._

Looking past the rubble, she noticed the soldiers making their way over. _But I may not be for long if they were to capture me._

So she did the only thing that she could do.

Making sure she still had the gun and grenades, she ran as fast as she could into the woods that was there, ignoring the pain that had spread throughout her body. Obvious of the four wizards running right behind her.

Suddenly a gunshot rang out from behind them and Kyra screamed as she fell to the ground clutching her leg.

The Thunder Legion's eyes widened when they saw her go down and rushed to her side.

"Shit!" Laxus cussed out loud.

"She had been shot in the arm right before the explosion as well." Evergreen said as she looked at the wound. Bickslow was about to say something before an angry voice shouted out.

"Dark Ecriture: Pain! Suffering!"

The three spun around just in time the see Freed try attacking the soldiers. And to say she was pissed would be an understatement of the century.

Unfortunately his attacks went right through the on coming enemy, but that didn't seem to stop him from throwing more and more attacks, just _hoping_ that one would hit them.

"Freed! Stop, it's not going to work. This is a memory. We can't do anything about it." Evergreen shouted, only for her words to fall on deaf ears as he continued.

"Come on Kyra, Get up! You can do it!" They heard Bickslow encourage.

Turning away from the angry rune mage, they looked to see that Kyra was starting to stand up and hobble as fast as she can away from the people trying to kill her.

"That's it girl, you got this!" Evergreen shouted with a smile as she started jogging beside the girl.

"Freed! We're moving! Let's go!" Laxus shouted back at the green haired man. Said man growled and flew after them.

It didn't take long before they came to a bridge, and a drop that's roughly 20 feet.

Kyra quickly crossed the bridge before stopping and pulling out a grenade and pulling the pin out with her teeth.

"Wait, is she planning on blowing up the bridge?" Bickslow asked and his question was answered when Kyra tossed the weapon towards the middle of the bridge and diving out of the way before it exploded.

"Smart." Freed commented.

Quickly getting to her feet, Kyra started running as much as she can before the soldiers could catch up.

She was almost in the clear when suddenly a bullet flew past her head and struck the tree in front of her.

"Shit! Just give me a break! Just a Break! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO FUCKING ASK FOR!?" Kyra yelled out in frustration as she dove behind a tree for cover.

Dozens of bullets were tearing at the tree she was hiding behind. She didn't know what to do. She was terrified.

She reajusted the gun in her left hand. After taking a few deep breaths, she swung her arm out and shot out a line of bullets.

They noticed the soldiers pausing in their shooting to take cover, giving Kyra the opportunity to get a good look at them. She had managed to take out about 5 of them, but still seemed to be about 10 still alive.

Thinking quickly, seeing that they were about to return fire, Kyra grabbed the last grenade, pulled the pin with her teeth, and chunked it as hard as she can.

Frantic yelling could be heard before the grenade went off, killing the rest of the terrorists.

"Remind me to never get on her bad side." Bickslow said as they started following Kyra, Evergreen agreeing.

Laxus shook his head at his teammates. He kept a close eye on the wounded girl, as well their surroundings. Anything could happen at any time. The trees were starting to fall behind the treeline and if he had to guess, there might be about two, maybe three hours of light left before it got dark. Before she would stumble into that town...

Two or three hours _before her death._

He noticed something right then. When he had seen her gut wrenching death, she had _three_ gunshot wounds. But she only has _two_ right now, and she just killed all the terrorists that were on her ass. So how did she end up with that last gunshot wound?

Unless...

A twig snapping behind them had Laxus's eyes widening before they spun around.

And their froze at what they saw.

A man covered in blood stood there, raising his gun and aiming at-

"NO!" Laxus shouted as he stood in front of Kyra, and without thinking, shot a bolt of lightning at the man, only for it too to pass through him.

Suddenly two shots rang out, and the wizards eyes widened when the man fell to the ground with a bloody hole between his eyes.

But when they turned back to their girl, their hearts froze to an abrupt stop.

Again white hot pain flared up her body as she stared wide eyed at the dead man several yard from her, gun in her outstretched arm slipping from her gasp.

"No..." Freed whispered tearfully. Evergreen covered her mouth with her hands as she fought the sobs that were trying to force their way up her throat.

Bickslow tried to catch her out of instinct when her legs gave out and she fell to her knees.

Laxus stood there breathing deeply as he couldn't tear his eyes from the _third_ gunshot wound that was flowing heavily from her side.

Kyra gasped out in pain when she put a shaky hand to the wound, attempting to slow the flow of blood, but it was seeping through her fingers, and in slow motion fell onto her back.

Her lips trembled as what had happened finally clicked in her mind.

She was going to die. A slow painful death out in the middle on the woods, _alone._

She laid there, unaware of the four people surrounding her, thinking back on her life and to those she knew and grew up with. She had sacrificed her own safety to ensure that they got the chance to get out. And they did. And she was glad.

Her breaths became labored and her eye lids heavy. It seemed so peaceful here with the nice cool breeze and the sounds of the leaves rustling. She couldn't hear the sounds of the war anymore,

She was tired. Tired of running. Tired of the pain. She wanted to go home. She just wanted to sleep...

"KYRA, DON'T YOU DARE QUIT ON US!" Bickslow screamed at her.

Him and Freed, who had knelled down next to Kyra, jumped in surprise when her eyes snapped open and gasped.

"Don't q-quit." Kyra wheezed out before grunting and whimpering as she forced herself onto her side.

Laxus, Freed, and Evergreen however, were staring at Bickslow in shock. "She h-heard you?" Freed whispered in disbelieve. He didn't understand what had happened. Had she heard them? Or was it just some sort of coincidence?

Laxus looked back at the girl that looked ready to burst into tears from the pain that she was is. If there was a possibility that she had somehow heard Bickslow, then perhaps she could hear him as well.

The others watched in curiosity as their leader stepped up to the struggling girl.

"Come on Keira, you can go it. Get up." He encouraged and he saw her head lift up just a bit. It couldn't have been a coincidence. She had heard him.

The others saw this too and quickly made their war around Kyra.

"Come on girl, you got this." Evergreen said.

"You are stronger than you know. Don't let them beat you." Freed told her.

"Come on Kya, you are no quitter. Show this world who's boss." Bickslow stated as he let his tongue roll out.

Kyra took in slow deep breaths and let the strange faint voices in her head fuel the determination to keep on moving. "I-If I can m-move, then I c-can stand, and if I-I can stand..." She finally managed to shakily stand up, using the tree to help keep her from falling.

"...Then I can fight. F-Fight to live another hour, day, week, month, year. A-And I will continue fighting t-till my last b-breath." She declared as she forced herself forward, one step at a time.

The Thunder Legion couldn't help but beam at her and Laxus got up close to her.

"You'll be just fine kid." The lightning mage notice a small tug of her lips and knew she had heard him.

Suddenly the scene around the four changed.

Now it was a lot darker where you could just barely see in front of you. The air was thick with the threat of rain.

They spotted Kyra a little ways ahead of them forcing herself through the trees and quickly made their way to her.

She was breathing heavily as she had a strip of fabric tied around the wound on her arm and a hand pressed to the wound on her side.

"Come on, there has to be a town or something close, I don't think I could make it an hour in the rain." They heard her say to herself and they knew she was right, with the wounds that she had sustained, if caught out in the rain, she wound be lucky if she makes it 30 minuets.

Finally after several minuets they come to the edge of the woods, and on the they could make out a small town.

"Oh thank the good lord above. It's about time." Kyra stated before she started for the town.

"Kyra, wait-"

 _ **Boom**_

They all jumped when a bright flash of light temporarily blinded them and a loud clap of thunder made the Earth slightly shade under their feet.

Then all at once gallons and gallons of water poured on top of them, soaking the wounded girl while the wizards remain untouched by the merciless rain.

* * *

 **Part one finished.**

 **So** **apparently a war had started in her world and she had** **bravely left the plane and her family** **to join the battle, insuring that they make it out alive.**

 **Now next chapter they will witness Kyra's death and what happens when they come back from her memory. Also, what will happen now that they know about the Battle of Fairy Tail? I guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter.**

 **Until then, Shadowstalker, Out!**


	7. Wars of Faith Part Two

**I'm so sorry for how long it took me to get this chapter up but there's been so much that has been happening. Between several deaths in my family and me moving, along with trying to find a job (I've applied to 9 different places and nothing) Sooo yeah, and on top of that this place doesn't get great service... Buuuut anyways, enough about me, I know all of y'all have been waiting for the next chapter of Worlds Beyond, so without further ado... Here is your chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Wars of Faith Part Two**

Laxus couldn't help the slight panic that he felt even though he already knows what happens next. Him and the rest of the Thunder Legion rushed after the struggling girl, watching as she frantically tried to find shelter to get out of the merciless rain. Only did he come to a stop when tripped into the road.

Bickslow and Freed didn't notice the lightning mage stop, Evergreen on the other hand did.

"Laxus? What wro-"

"Don't watch." Was all he said, which made her eyes widen, and that was when they all heard the sound of a vehicle.

Clenching his teeth and fists, all Laxus could do was shut his eyes and turn his head away, and he wished that he didn't have his heightened hearing for in that moment he heard EVERYTHING. From multiple bones shattering to Evergreen's horror filled scream and the yells from Bickslow and Freed, and to Kyra's gargling and gasping.

Evergreen ended up falling to her knees as she covered her mouth to shuffle the screams while tears rolled down her face. Freed stood there wide eyed with tears down his cheeks feeling like he's gonna pass out. And Bickslow, he shakily made his way over to the broken body of the newest member of the team and who he considered a little sister and fell to his knees right beside her.

He was breathing heavily as he desperately tried to hold her in his arms, but after several failed attempts he slams his fists into the ground with an angry and sorrowful scream as tears also rolled down his face under his mask. But his heart just about broke when he looked back up just in time to see her take her last breath and the light in her eyes leave.

"Freed, take us back." They barely heard Laxus say it but they heard it nonetheless, and suddenly they were back in the apartment.

And it honestly took everything they had to not jump on the girl sleeping on the couch.

Evergreen remained on the floor while Freed pretty much collapsed onto one of the chairs. Bickslow was still on the couch with Kyra in his arms and he held her a bit tighter, relieved to see her breathing and feel activity in her soul. Laxus on the other hand seems to be doing a hell of a lot better than the other three as he gets some pillows and blankets and passes them out cause he isn't stupid, there's no way that they will leave her side after just witnessing her horrible death and he doesn't blame them at all.

He helped Bickslow so that he was on the end of the couch with Kyra using the Seith mages leg as a pillow. After giving a blanket and pillow to Bickslow and putting a blanket over Kyra, he turned in for the night and went into his own room.

Before he closed walked in, he slightly turned his head to the rest of his team. "Lets not mention that we saw her death, nor the fact that we know about the Battle of Fairy Tail." And with that he retreated for the night.

* * *

I groaned as I turned and wrapped the blanket tighter around me, only to slightly jump when I felt a hand lay on my side. And that was when I suddenly registered the scent that could only belong to Bickslow, and I was correct when I glanced up to see him grinning down at me.

"Morning sleeping beauty." He grinned wider and I scoffed lightly with a smirk of my own.

"Back atcha Bicks." I remarked as I sat up, blinking when I saw Freed and Evergreen passed out in the chairs. I looked at the man next to me confused and all he did was smile sadly. That's when yesterday suddenly came back to me and I buried my face in my hands.

"You alright Kya?" Bickslow rubbed my back. I nodded and sighed as I unburied my face.

"Yeah, sorry bout yesterday. I'm normally better at keeping my emotions in check."

"There's no need to apologize Kyra." I looked over to see Freed getting up and stepping up to me before holding his hand out to me, to which I took as he helped me up. And before I knew it, he was hugging me. "Just know that we are here for you and that you can come to any one of us if you ever need anything."

I couldn't help but smile and hug him back, and that's when Evergreen suddenly pops up and was hugging us along with Bickslow. God, I felt soooo loved and I know for a fact that everything will turn out alright.

Annnnd that's when my hungry ass stomach decided to make itself known.

I groaned while the others laughed. Gee, thanks guys, really.

"Alright, get ready and we will head to the guild." I looked over to see Laxus smirking from his position against his door frame. And with that the others went to their apartments to get ready.

"Laxus, wait." I stopped him before he retreated back into his room. He grunted when I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tight and immediately he wrapped his arms around me. "I'm so sorry about yesterday. But thank you for helping me, you and Bickslow both." And without thinking, I reached up and kissed him on the cheek, to which I didn't care that I did it.

"I'm glad that I can call you my big brother." Suddenly the Battle of Fairy Tail came to mind and I hugged him tighter. "I don't know what I would do without y'all."

Unbeknownst to me, he knew exactly what I had been referring to. "Don't worry, I'll make sure that none of us ever get split up."

I just sighed and nodded before we released each other, he went into his room and I got my stuff and went into the bathroom.

30 minuets later we all were walking towards the guildhall. I was changed into a black and red halter top, black comprises, short black boots with spikes, black and red elbow-length fingerless gloves, and two katanas strapped in an X on my back. I also had my hair up in a half ponytail with a bit of my bangs framing one side of my face.

The reason i'm dressed like this? Well I just have a sneaking suspension that this it the day Natsu and Happy drags Lucy onto that S class mission, and I have a feeling that i'll somehow be roped up into that mess unless something else comes up.

Laxus pushed open the doors to the guild and I swear that the entire place froze by our presents... or at least all but me.

"Hey guys, would ya like something to eat or drink?" Mira calls to us as we made our way to the bar.

"I'll take my usual." Laxus says as he walks strait for the stairs. The other three said the same thing before going over to their table towards the back. I looked through the menu book that she had up there. And I noticed that everyone resumed their conversations once Laxus was upstairs and the others were at the back of the room.

"I think that i'll have some bacon and scrambled eggs with a large orange juice." I ordered as I handed Mira the menu. She nodded and went to give the orders to the cooks before coming back and handing me a sheet of paper.

I looked at her confused before looking at the piece of paper, which was a request for someone to help an elderly man by the name of Rinju Todoamo to fix up a barn and a few fences for 100,000 jewels. I couldn't help but start laughing cause this is nothing new to me.

"What's so funny Kyra?" Mira asked me..

"Oh, it's just that back in my home world I has raised on a farm so fixing up a barn will be easy and I put up more fences than I can count." So this'll be easy money for me.

"So I take it that you'll take the job?" I nodded. "Alright, but I'll tell you right now that you may need to be very careful going into that town." I raised my eyebrow at her before looking back over the request sheet, and when I did my eyes nearly popped out of my skull.

OAK TOWN.

Well fuck my life, i'm gonna be dealing with the town that will probably be swarming with Phantom Load wizards. But the only good thing is that i'll probably see Gajeel somewhere...maybe, then again this is when he's still with that dark guild so he probably ain't gonna be too friendly, especially to a wizard of Fairy Tail. I'll need to put on a different outfit that covers my guild mark but still allows me to move around and work without problem.

"Here you go, also you might need this map to get you there." Mira placed my plate of food and orange juice in front of me then handed me a map with the mans place already circled, which his place is actually on the other side of Oak Town in the country, but still within the town limit.

I thanked the white haired barista before I started stuffing my face, though I did pause in the middle of chewing my bacon when I barely saw a blue blur flying out of the guild hall. Smirking, I continued on eating my breakfast while downloading the maps information into my watch.

Suddenly my watch dinged, rolling my eyes when I saw that it was coming from Natsu. _Hey I got something important to tell you, meet up at Lucy's apartment._

I grinned like the Cheshire Cat knowing that he's referring to the S class mission Happy just snatched. _Sorry Bro, no can do, I just accepted a job request and I'm gonna be getting ready to leave in a bit. Oh and tell happy that he needs to learn how to sneak around better cause I saw him flying away with the S class job request. But I bid ya'll good luck and please be careful._

 _Damn It! Yeah I'll let Happy know and what kind of request are you doing?_

 _It's helping an elderly man fix up his barn and some fences for 100,000 jewels, which would be easy money for me since I was raised on a farm back home._

 _Ok well be careful and see you when we get back._

 _Alright, tell Happy and Lucy I said hi._

 _Okay._

By the time we finished our conversation I was done with my meal, and since Laxus already said that he would pay for my meal I thanked Mira and started going towards the entrance only to spot Grey sitting at a table by himself.

"Hey Grey. How are you doing?" I asked as I sat beside him. At first he looked a bit surprised to see me but then smirked.

"I'm doing alright, still a bit tired though."

"Yeah I hear you man. My heads hurting a bit from probably sleeping wrong." I said as I noticed the Master jump down onto the bar, which I waved to him when he looked my way.

"So what job you bout to go on?" Grey asked as he saw the paper in my hand, I handed him the slip and he looked over it.

"Fixing up a barn and some fences? Seems a bit boring to me, I just don't like the fact that it's in Oak Town, heard that there's a lot of not so friendly people there. You doing this on your own?" He looked at me a bit concerned. I chuckled before showing him the map.

"Yeah i'm doing this on my own but the place is on the outskirts of Oak Town. Also I was raised on a farm so this will be easy money for me." I reassured the ice mage.

"You sure Kyra?"

"Positive. Besides-" I noticed that Mira was about to go upstairs. "You'll have your hands full soon enough." And with that I excused myself, leaving a very confused Grey, before walking out of the guildhall.

And so they don't have a heart attack that I suddenly left I decided to leave the Thunder Legion a message. _Hey, i'm gonna go on a job, i'm going to go pack a few things and head on out. And don't worry i'll be careful._

Laxus: _What job is it?_

Bickslow: _What are we? Chopped liver?_

Freed: _As long as it's not to dangerous, you could still used a bit more training._

Evergreen: _You sure you got this?_

Rolling my eyes I responded. _Really guys. Also you wouldn't like it Ever. It's just helping an old man fix up his barn and a few fences for 100,000 jewels. Easy money for me since I was raised on a farm._

Laxus: _Where?_

Seriously Bubba?! _Outskirts of Oak Town, and yes i'll be cautious._

Bickslow: _Ya better be Kya._

Freed: _So um, on a different note... did you know about the S Class request being taken?_

I couldn't help but burst out laughing. _Ohhh yeah, I even saw Happy flying away with it, but I wasn't gonna change the order of events, it's important that they do this mission. Did Grey offer to go get them?_

Evergreen: _Yes he did, he just left. Something tells me he doesn't succeed._

 _No Natsu ends up knocking him out and dragging him along and Erza goes after them._

Laxus: _Why do I have a sneaking_ _suspicion_ _that they offered you to go with them..._

 _...That's cause he did offer, a little after Happy flew off. But I told him that I already had a job that I was going to go on._

Bickslow: _But if you hadn't gotten that job, you would have?_

 _Maybe, only to make sure everything goes the way it's_ _suppose_ _to go._

Freed: _I'll be honest, I would rather you go to Oak Town than that cursed island._

Bickslow: _Same here._

 _There's a lot more to that island and it's people than you realize and I tell you once I get back from helping this guy._

Laxus: _I'll still be having a little chat with Natsu when he gets back._ I sighed, of course he will. Is it bad that I kinda fear for Natsu's life now?

Evergreen: _Alright, just be careful._

 _Will do. bye-bye._

By the time I sent that last text I was at our apartment complex. Quickly getting to the room I shared with Laxus, I grabbed my duffel bag and threw in a few pairs of clothes. I picked out a black, grey, and blue plaid button up shirt where the sleeves doesn't quite reach my elbows, blue jeans, and my black work boots. Going into the bathroom I decided to put my hair up in a braid that went over my right shoulder and my toiletries together and into my bag. Didn't take very long till I was out the door again, maybe 20 minuets give or take. Now to just see how long it takes me to get to my destination.

When I got outside I froze in mid-step when a light bulb went off in my head. I have create magic. I CAN RECREATE MY TRUCK! I started to feel giddy before closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, concentrating. And when I reopened my eyes I just about cried out in joy as my silver 2009 Nissan Titan now sat right in front of me.

Opening the back drivers side door I placed my duffel bag on the floor board. I also recreated the keys to the truck and the black tool box in the bed of the truck. Just out of curiosity I decided to open up the tool box and it really didn't have much in it, so I used my magic to create all the tools that I know and will be using. When I was done I locked it back up and got into the drivers seat.

When I put the key into the ignition and turned, I just about cried when the engine roared to life. It felt like forever since i'v heard it. The last time I saw my truck was when it had flipped on the highway near the airport in Terrell, and honestly, it felt great to be back in my truck.

I almost laughed when I started messing with the radio/CD/DVD player and realized that I now somehow had access to my Spotify. Now smiling like an idiot I chose to play my Country playlist, and started driving with Jerrod Niemann's 'I Can Drink To That All Night Long' and the directions on the GPS.

* * *

"Well that took several hours at 80 miles, but at least I made it." I muttered to myself as I turned off the music and decided to go ahead and go through on foot, no need to pull in unwanted attention with my truck. So I cut the engine and stepped out. Turning to my truck I decided to make it where it would be easy for me to get a hold of, so I created a small crystal necklace and used my magic to transfer my truck and everything in it into the crystal.

When I turned to the town, it was obvious with the thick rain clouds that Juvia was around. Which I don't have a problem with, she can be a very nice person, just mixed up with the wrong crowd. Her and Gajeel both.

Creating a charcoal grey umbrella I bravely walked into the town.

...So far so good annnnd guess what? I spotted the rain woman. She was just sitting on a bench with a very sad look on her face and everyone making sure to avoid her. I scoffed at their actions before going over to the blue haired woman and sat next to her. The look she gave me was of complete surprise and a hint of fear. I gave her a small smile.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her as I covered the both of us with my umbrella so her rain wasn't pounding on her, I have no idea where her umbrella is.

"U-um, well I- I just wish that I didn't have t-this magic. N-no one wants to be friends with me nor love me." She says looking away, flinching when I gentle laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Sweety, there absolutely nothing wrong with your magic. In fact, I for one just love the thunder and lightning and the sounds of rain drops. It's actually very soothing for me." That is when you'er not dealing with gun shot wounds and getting hit by a big ass fucking truck. I repressed a shudder at the memory.

She looks at me with tears in her eyes. "Really? You don't hate them?" I chuckled.

"Of course not! And if you like, how about I be your friend? My names Kyliera but I usually go by Kyra." I smiled wide at the hopeful look she gave me as I stood up, making sure that the umbrella was still over us, and held my hand out to her. She slowly reached for my hand before finally grasping it and standing up. That's when I noticed that the rain started slowing to a stop and the clouds began to disperse, not all the way but enough where it wasn't so dark, allowing me to put my umbrella into my crystal.

Sniffling, she smiled one of the happiest smiles I have ever seen. "I'm Juvia, and will be very happy to have you as a friend."

"Here-" I created a beautiful ocean blue watch (every watch is water proof or in Natsu's case, fire proof) with wave designs on it. "This will let us be in contact. It's a magic watch of sorts, it lets you message and call someone, video chat, take pictures and videos, and store information. It is already connected to mine." I showed her mine and she she looked awed by it.

"Thank you, Juvia is very grateful. But how did you do that, make it just appear? I've also never heard of it before." She asked and I tried thinking about the best way to explain this to her without giving too much away right now, I mean yes now we are friends but she is still a wizard of Phantom Lord.

"Well one of my magic abilities is create magic, allowing me to create anything I want to. I have several other magic abilities as well, but i'm still training to get better control of them." I explained as I made another list and handed it to her. Her eyes nearly popped out of her skull before looking back at me. "You have water magic as well!?" I chuckled before spotting a puddle of water next to us. Holding out my hand I was able to lift up a good amount and swirl it around us, then making it split up into hundreds of little drops and let them float around us. Juvia looked so amazed and happy that there was another person that can control water.

"Amazing." She breathed. Then she looked back at me. "Do you live around here?"

I shook my head as I released my hold on the water. "No I don't. I live several hours southeast from here. But actually can't say where I live right now, at least not for a few weeks. Let's just say that there are people in this town that would come after me if they knew where i'm living or the guild i'm in. But this is also to protect you as well, if they knew you had that information they would come after you for that." I explained the best I can.

She nodded. "Juvia understands. If you need anything just let me know. Juvia will help her friend in any way possible." I couldn't help but smile at her statement.

"Thank you. Now I'm sorry but I need to finish this Job request in doing. I'll see you later Juvia." I said and before I could do anything Juvia wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

"Be careful Kyra. Let me know how things go."

"Alright I will. See you later. Bye." I waved as I continues onto my journey, Juvia waving back.

I had walked for roughly 20 minuets when my stomach started to growl in hunger. Looking at the time I realized that it was already 5 o'clock. "Might as well find somewhere to eat." But every food place seems to be crowded with customers. Then I spotted a noodle place that didn't seem to have as many people.

The moment I walked in the smell of the food hit my nose and my stomach growled again. "Ok ok this place it is." I muttered as I got in line, in which I was 10th in line. After a couple minuets trying to see the menu from my spot back here, someone decided to roughly brush against my shoulder, nearly making me fall onto the ground if it hadn't been who ever caught me from behind, but who ever it was smelt strongly of metal.

I didn't look at who caught me but I did say thanks before my blood began to boil when the man that hit my shoulder was now up at the counter demanding that they serve him right now. Yeahhhh, I done deal with those with lack of common courtesy, common sense, and respect. "Hey buddy! How about waiting your turn like the rest of us and get at the back of the line!" I shouted, only to get flipped off.

"Shut it bitch before I shut it for you." The man, who seemed to be in his late teens to early 20s, shouted as he pulls out a dagger and points it at me but before I could do anything the man was suddenly thrown over the counter by a large iron club.

My eyes went wide when I heard a gruff voice that I didn't think I would be hearing for a while. "Perhaps you should listen to her before I pound your ass into the ground." i followed the club as it retreated back into non other than the Iron dragon slayer Gajeel Redfox.

 _God he's fucking hot as hell!_ I thought as he then looked down at me. Wait, so that would mean that he was the one that caught me before I could fall. I grinned up at him. "Thank you, someone needed to put him in his place. I can't stand people that act like that, at least have some common courtesy and respect." He nodded.

"Yup, I don't like little people trying to act big and tough." He said as he crossed his arms. Then my stomach decided to imitate a whales mating call it was so loud. I wrapped my arms around my stomach as my face turned red in embarrassment when Gajeel chuckled.

"Something tells me your hungry."

"Starving!"

"Well good thing your up next." He smirked and he wasn't joking, after that damn man came through, the line seemed to go down in no time.

"Hello, what would you like?" The cashier asked me with a grateful smile.

"Hello, I would like to have your Lo Mien Noodles with a side of fried rice and a cup of water please."

"Alright, that would be 500 Jewels. Get that to you in just a bit." She said as she quickly goes in the back and in about 2 minuets comes back with my order and I payed her.

"Thank you." I said as I took my food and went over to the only table available, which was a two person. Making my way over to claim my seat, I got my food situated and started digging in.

"Hey, um, is this seat taken?" A familiar voice asked from behind me and I couldn't help but smile as I turned to face the slightly embarrassed Dragon slayer.

* * *

 **Gajeel's POV**

 _What the hell am I even doing?_ I mentally hissed as I walked up to the girl from line earlier. I don't know why I didn't just take my food and left.

"Hey, um, is this seat taken?" I just about cringed at how I spoke. _Seriously, what the hell?_

I avoided looking at her eyes when she turned to me, but I could make out her smile through my prevail vision.

"Oh, no you can sit with me." She says and no matter how much I tried to fight it, my lip twitched up just a little. If she noticed she didn't comment on it.

So I just sat and started eating, but for some reason I couldn't help but keep glancing up at her every so often when she isn't looking. For some reason I had expected her to be like any other woman and just start running her lips non stop, but not her. No, she's just quietly eating her meal.

"You new around here? I don't think I've seen you before?" I decided to ask her. She smirked a bit.

"Nah, never been here before, just came to help an elderly man fix his barn and fences."

I furrowed my brows at that. "Rinju Todoamo?"

"Yeah, you know him?" She asked

"I was just on my way down to his place to help with the same stuff, I hadn't known that he had sent out a request." Maybe the old fart sent it out before I secretly offered to help him, I don't need the guild to know about this. Actually, come to think of it, if Rinju sent out a request, and this girl is here cause of it... what guild is she from?

* * *

 **Kyra's POV**

"So, if you don't mind me asking, Who are you and what guild are you from?"

Well shit, of course he would ask that, it's already bad enough that he's going to the same place I am and now he's asking about my guild.

As calmly as I could I answered. "Oh sorry, I didn't realize that I hadn't introduced myself. My name is Kyliera Emerald by I usually go by Kyra. I, however, cannot tell you what guild I'm from." And just for props I glanced around us as if I'm looking for any suspicious activity. "Lets just sat that there are not so good people hunting down wizards from my guild so I would rather keep it quiet for now, but it's also for your protection cause anyone that knows will also be in danger."

I sat there as he studied me. Mentally I'm crossing my fingers that he won't press the matter.

"Alright. Even though I can take care of myself, I'll respect your decision." I resisted the urge to sigh in relief as I nodded in thanks.

"Thank you Gajeel." He looked at me surprised that I knew his name. "You'er Black Steel Gajeel of Phantom Lord." He grinned. "I see you've heard of me." I nodded. We talked some before we finished our food and were heading out. I decided that it will be better not using my truck so I don't have to explain anything, plus this is better and get more exercise. It isn't good to have lazy wizards in this world. Also it's only like a 20 minuet walk to the guys house. So Gajeel and I had no problem walking, we just talked about different things like building things and music. He told me that he plays guitar and writes songs. "Well then next time you should play something for me, I would love to hear your songs." I grinned and he looked at me before grinning back. And before long we made it to Rinju's house.

Gajeel walked up to the door and knocked.

"Who is it?" Came an elderly man's voice from the other side.

"It's me ya old geezer." Gajeel says and the door opened to reveal a man that was just a bit taller than Gramps with white hair and a long white beard.

"Ah, Gajeel. How are you? Who's this lovely lady you got with you? Don't tell me your grumpy ass _finally_ managed to get a girlfriend." Rinju smirked while Gajeel's face and mine turned so red that it would put even the reddest tomato's to shame.

"U- n-n-NO. SHE AIN'T MY GIRLFRIEND!" Gajeel exclaimed in shock. Though I would love to be his girlfriend, buuuut he will have Levy.

I stepped up to the old man. "N-no, we just met. My name is Kyra, I'm here to help rebuild what needs rebuilding." I managed to say.

"Oh! Well i'm sorry, it's nice to meet you, i'm Rinju. Now if you follow me, i can show ya'll what need to be done." He grabbed his cane and started towards the fenced in field where I can see some spots in the fence where it is falling down or where the posts have been uprooted. A bit farther off to the side I can see the barn where it looks like part of the roof collapsed.

When we got to the gate my eyes nearly popped out of my skull when I saw just how mangled it looked. "Whoa, what in the world happened here?" It almost doesn't even looks like it could have been a gate.

"A huge storm blew past here a few days ago and one of the larger food troughs flew strait into the gate, Gajeel here had came yesterday and helped with a few things."

"Damn. I guess it's a great thing that I have creation magic. I can easily create a new gate, stronger posts, and strong cattle panels." I commented as I noticed Gajeel smirk. "Should be really easy with the both of us working together." It took all my will power to not blush at that.

Rinju looked between us before smirking. "I guess I'll leave ya'll to it." And he turned to head back inside, but not even 5 seconds later I hear _They are most defiantly going to end up together._ Ohhhh shit, Seriously old man! I turned slightly away so Gajeel wouldn't see the blush creeping onto my face. Ok so I'm just gonna pretend that I heard nothing.

"So I guess I will start creating and placing what we need." And I did just that. I have a feeling that this will be really fun with Gajeel and I working together. If everything goes smoothly then we might be done sometime tomorrow or the next day.

* * *

 **And there ya'll go, again I'm sorry for the long wait. With everything that's been going on it's been a bit hard to focus on my stories. I hope everyone is safe during this crazy Pandemic. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out so I** **apologize in** **advance.**

 **Until then, Shadowstalker Out!**


End file.
